Where the Road Parts: Who's a Good Boy?
by namelesslunitic
Summary: "Don't fret. You're okay." "How...how am I okay! You have locked me in this cage like I'm some animal!" - A Brewie collaboration between imaginarionify and namelesslunitic
1. Bad Boy

**Author's Note: Me and imaginarionify have decided to go another round, so here we are with another sordid little tale. Don't want to give too much away, but I will say that this fic, like 'Til Death Do Us Part, will be going to some pretty dark places. So, there's your warning. If you can stomach it, I hope you enjoy another wild ride from us. Trust me, it's going to be a doozy.**

**Warning: This story contains pedophilia, bestiality, and depictions of graphic violence.**

**Disclaimer: We are not affiliated with _Family Guy_. All credit go to Seth MacFarlane and company.**

**Where the Road Parts: Who's a Good Boy?**

**by:**

**imaginarionify and namelesslunitic**

**Chapter 1: Bad Boy**

_Drip…_

_..._

_Drip…_

…

_..._

_Drip…_

…

It was unbelievably cold, he recalled. The boy curled into a fetal position, legs and arms tightly wound together. He shivered, clutching desperately to his own bodily warmth; it could only do so much. He didn't remember his bedroom feeling so frigid when he had retired for the night. Perhaps the thermostat was broken? Maybe he left his window open on accident?

No.

Stewie never left his window open at night; he was diligent about that. He shivered, curling further into the tightest cocoon.

Wait…silence took over him, a stillness cascaded over him and he registered himself...now aware that he heard something not too far from him. It was almost soothing, but it was agonizing all the same.

That was water...that was dripping water, wasn't it?

Stewie listened to the droplets, his surroundings overtaken by the echoes from the pitter patter of those soft droplets meeting a cold surface. Though in that moment, his visual was pure black, but he was fairly certain...actually, very certain that he smelled something strange. The air around him so...thick and moist...the scent so prominent.

It smelled of something grotesque and utmost fowl, but Stewie couldn't quite put his finger on it. Bile, perhaps? Decay? Erosion?

_Maybe...I should open my eyes._

Briefly, a fear gripped him because he knew he wasn't in his warm bed. He knew that he was somewhere far...far away from home and he didn't want to lay his eyes on the place.

He just knew.

Yet he also was aware that he needed to see for himself just where he was. So he slowly fluttered his eyes open. What his eyes met quickly gripped him into a state of bafflement and a paralyzing panic that radiated up and down his small body, sending his limbs to stiffened positions. He couldn't move, but his eyes frantically searched the cramped room.

Cold.

Damp.

Wet.

He couldn't find any kind of thought that would settle the many questions that swarmed in his head. Though the questions were being clouded by such a simple observation. All that he could keep repeating to himself was, _This isn't my room, this isn't my room, this isn't my room._

That was the least of his worries.

Registering his surroundings now that his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he came to take notice...to his brand new accomodations.

He was in a cage.

"Nn…"

It must have been something only nightmares were equipped to provide. The very essence of this place...dark and suffocating. Stewie was never good in enclosed spaces, so that was quite a compelling factor that truly made this discovery that much more unsettling. It felt as though whoever had...done this...wanted Stewie to feel like a caged animal, but went beyond the trouble by not only confining him into a small space, but trapping him in this well built cage.

Stewie reached with a shaking hand, fingers just barely able to touch one of the bars that prevented him from getting out of this place. He also needed to know if this cage was sturdy. Perhaps...and a thought captured him for a moment, perhaps he could break out of this cage if the material proved weak and imbalanced.

Upon touching the bar, Stewie wrapped his fingers around it and he jerked it as best as he could, giving the motion all the strength he could muster. It was no good...the bars were made with precision...and with barely any movement.

Stewie was definitely trapped.

"Oh god…oh god, oh god...oh god…!"

He began to hyperventilate as reality set in. He jolted upright, forgetting for a moment that he had a migraine and he quickly began to scream, yell, shout...whatever. He did what any normal person would have done in this situation.

"IS ANYBODY THERE?! PLEASE! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?!"

The poor thing grabbed the bars, shaking the cage to make more noise...just in case someone was actually there. Then again...perhaps not the smartest nor the most well thought out move on Stewie's part. Though in such a predicament...where he was being held captive, many different scenarios began to flood his mind which created a paranoia like state of who, what, when, where, and why.

"HELP ME!"

Stewie began to scream freely, crawling along his cage to grab other ends.

"PLEASE! SOMEONE!"

How long could he keep this up?

Was it really doing him any good, anyway? The likelihood of anyone hearing him was slim...considering he had no idea where he was. Besides, what if the individual responsible for this...was here? What if he or she was lurking in the shadows and watching Stewie slowly fit the mold of a wild animal that needed to be locked up?

"...Ah...okay...okay...fuck...oh my god…"

Stewie crawled back into the same place he had been when he woke up, cradling himself into a seated position while he rocked himself in a poor attempt to settle his nerves. Wherever he was...he couldn't fathom.

That only just made the matter worse.

Especially when anything could happen to him from this point on. Who knew who had taken him from home...who knew what that individual's intentions were.

He whimpered softly, his vision growing blurry.

"There's no use...calling out...I'm such a fool, I should know better…think...think, Stewart. Yelling and screaming...you're going to get yourself killed."

The boy had no solace and though he tried desperately to keep calm himself so he could come up with a plan on getting out, that didn't help the anxiety of being in such a still room...with those soft sounds surrounding him...the water, the creaks and moans of old machinery...whatever could possibly be around him.

It drove the poor boy absolutely mad.

Though what truly made his heart race was just how the stillness made it seem as though the room were getting smaller and smaller...while his mind played tricks on him. Though he knew no one was there...at least, from what he could tell...he swore he felt the walls around him had eyes and they were peering at him, getting closer...closer...and closer.

Stewie quickly grabbed his head, his rocking growing furious. His breathing becoming haphazard.

He was slowly losing it, he was slowly giving way to the madness of how quiet everything was.

Until...

_BANG!_

Stewie jolted. Eyes wide...his heart stopped. He had unconsciously reached out to either side...fingers grabbing the cold bars in each hand. He heard it...he heard that...what was that?

A cold sensation travelled the length of his spine.

Was someone here?

And for just a few moments...there was stillness once more...there was nothing...absolutely nothing except the same moans and groans of the objects around him.

Then...he heard it.

Soft...slow...deliberate footsteps above him, the floorboards screeching.

Stewie's mind raced, his back stiffened...each footstep that walked above him...sending cold, stabbing shivers down his spine that created such a nausea inducing state of mind.

_Oh god...please...please…!_

The footsteps were becoming just a little faster as they descended further at the top floor until there was another loud...very loud noise just in the opposite direction of where Stewie was. The noise...which Stewie figured had been a door, sounded heavy...surely...yes, it had to be a heavy door. It sounded as though whoever were opening it was having a difficult time doing just that.

Actually, he knew that to be true...he heard the person softly groan.

Stewie quickly reached a hand to cup his mouth, forcing his whimpers to be muffled.

It was such an agonizing moment...the door that was still being pushed open...just where the hell was he?

Stewie knew it, then...he was going to die in this place. There was no way that the individual who had taken him was in a right state of mind. No...he meant to kill the boy and he meant to do it slow...and he was going to make a definite mockery out of this. He was going to torture the poor thing...and he was going to wallow and gloat...while Stewie begged for death.

That was when...Stewie heard the footsteps again.

They were coming down a flight of what sounded like concrete steps.

He was downstairs somewhere.

Basement?

Stewie gripped his mouth tighter. The footsteps were coming closer...he could hear them and he could feel the room become far more dangerous. It was so difficult...it was terrifying, Stewie was terrified.

He was going to meet the person responsible. He was going to see this person...face to face.

Closer…

...

Closer…

…

...

Stewie pushed himself into a corner of his cage.

Closer…

…

...

Closer…

A light sprang to life. Stewie covered his eyes, hissing loudly.

"Nn…!"

The footsteps approached his cage. The person was right there...standing above him, watching him. Stewie could feel the burning eyes. He trembled...and slowly...slowly brought his arms back so he too could see his captor.

What he saw before him...made his eyes go wide in complete disbelief.

"Y-You?"

* * *

_Love's more comfortable the second time you fall,_

_Like a friendly home the second time you call._

_Who can say what brought us to this miracle we've found?_

The clock ticked over to eight in the morning, prompting the radio to start blasting. A few seconds later, Brian's eyes fluttered open.

He felt...refreshed. If there was one thing he wasn't, it was a morning person, but he couldn't help but to feel a spark of energy as he sat up and gave a big stretch. Today was a big day, after all.

He quickly hopped out of bed, allowing the radio to continue playing as he made his way into a nearby bathroom.

"There are those who'll bet love comes but once, and yet

I'm oh, so glad we met the second time around!"

He hummed along to the majestic vocal stylings of Ol' Blue Eyes as he made quick work of brushing his teeth, and for this special occasion, he made sure to spray himself with a little something extra before heading back out into the bedroom and finally shutting off the radio.

"Ok. Plenty to do. Better hop to it!"

And with a smile and a skip, the canine was out the door of his apartment and heading into the big, bright world where boundless potentials awaited him.

His first stop was the grocery store. He figured it was best to get the grocery shopping out of the way, didn't want it interfering with plans for later.

_Let's see… Running out of milk, I think? Definitely need bread, and it wouldn't hurt to pick up another soda._

It became quickly apparent as he pushed his cart up and down the various aisles that he probably should have made a list, which was a mildly annoying realization, but that certainly wasn't going to bring down the excellent mood he was in. It would take something pretty drastic for that.

Today was HIS day.

He eventually found everything he was sure he needed, took the items up front, paid for them. It was a quick trip, thankfully, not as much of a hassle as something like that can be at times. He was even whistling the same tune from this morning as he loaded the bags into his Prius. It was as he was doing this that his eye caught a couple of items lying on the floor. It was a small bottle and a rag, something he had made use of last night.

"Oh!"

He chuckled to himself and picked the items up before discretely placing them into the glovebox in the front.

"I was wondering where that went. Sheesh."

He shook his head.

"Definitely don't need anyone seeing THAT."

He laughed again and finished loading up his bags.

_Alright! One task done. Moving right along with the day!_

He figured he needed to make one more stop before returning home with his purchases, so the dog then made his way over to a nearby hardware store, running inside real quick to pick up a fresh lock and some rope.

_Hopefully, I won't need this, but you just never know with him._

The bag with the items was tossed in the back with the rest of his stuff, and he was back on the road in a flash. As he drove, he happened to notice the time.

_Jeez! It's already past noon!? Where does the time go, man? I need to hurry._

He sped up and made record time getting back to his apartment building, hurriedly running his groceries upstairs before returning to the car and peeling back out onto the road.

"Shit… He's probably awake by now… I really wanted to be there with food or something. He's probably really freaking out…"

The canine frowned as he made his way through a fast food drive thru, concerned that things might not go as smoothly now that he was a bit off schedule. He tried to remain positive, though. He couldn't worry too much. Had to remain confident.

_He'll know. He always knows. I don't want to project that image._

So, with that in mind, his smile returned as he paid for his food at the window, and it remained there as he grabbed the food and began making his way down the road leading out of town. Before too much longer, he was out on the outskirts of Quahog, making his way past a construction site that never seemed to make any real progress. He scoffed at the sight.

_Come on, it's been years! What are you even doing out here?_

The canine shook his head as he turned off onto a back road located behind the construction site which eventually brought him to an old, dilapidated, condemned building. An old store perhaps? He wasn't entirely sure. All he knew was that he had been lucky to find such a spot. It was perfect.

The dog parked his car and got out with the food and the bag from the hardware store before making his way inside the building by slipping through a door that hadn't been entirely boarded up properly. He slowly made his way to the back, feeling the building creek and give slightly with each step he took, a little scary, but he was pretty sure the whole thing wasn't going to just suddenly collapse on him. Either way, he chose to tread carefully as he approached a door at the very back. It was heavy and made of metal, which required a decent amount of strength to open, especially due to the warped door frame that held it firmly in place when shut. After a bit of struggling, though, he managed to get the door open and began to make his way down the steps it had previously been concealing. As he walked down, he began to grow a tad nervous.

_He has to be awake by now. Oh boy… I didn't want to do it this way. He's probably going to be pretty pissed. You can handle it, though, Brian. He'll be hungry, and you have food. He'll have to listen to you if he wants to eat. You hold all the cards here. Make. This. Happen._

It became darker and darker as he descended, and he began to make out a rustling sound as he got closer to the bottom. Once he descended the last step, he reached over for the lightswitch he knew was nearby and flipped on the light. It was bit blinding at first, but his eyes quickly adjusted, allowing him to see the full basement area he'd entered. The pipes. The stone walls…

The cage…

The boy.

He smiled as his eyes met Stewie's for the first time in months.

The boy just stared at him, jaw dropping, pure shock in his expression.

"Y-You?"

The canine set his extra bag down, took a step forward, and chuckled.

"Br-Brian?"

The child practically squeaked out the question.

_Heh. Cute…_

Brian shrugged before reaching to scratch behind his neck.

"H-Hey, kid. How's it going?"

He held out the bag of food.

"Long time, no see."

* * *

"Bri-...Brian...what is this…?"

Stewie's heart was racing, his body trembling. What was this? Had Brian done this? Was he even capable of doing something to this magnitude?

No way…

Stewie almost laughed.

He actually grinned a little, though nervous as it were.

_My eyes must be deceiving me. Maybe I'm hallucinating. Maybe the real captor drugged me. I just can't...think that Brian would do something like this._

Stewie watched the dog, perplexed, anxious.

Everything in Stewie was telling him that Brian would never do this. That and Brian always seemed to never possess the cognitive mindset to pull this off.

The boy...knew Brian. He..._knew_ him.

Did he…?

A gut wrenching thought soon came to mind and it made Stewie freeze in his place.

What if...what if Brian was capable of this? What if Brian had in fact done this? The way the mutt was looking at the kid, smiling a cheeky grin while standing over the boy...it made Stewie's stomach drop.

_...It was him…_

There was no one else that Stewie could think of that would do this. Everything led to Brian. As scary and as...unreasonable as it was.

It was unbelievable. It was just so out of this world unconvincing, but the nature of the matter was telling. Brian was here, there was no doubt in Stewie's mind that the dog was here and he was the one with the answers and the one in complete control.

It truly made Stewie angry.

The dog was acting so nonchalant, parading himself to have done such a good deed by smiling; acting the way he always acted.

"You...bastard…"

Stewie seethed at the teeth, growling low...feral.

The dog sighed and shook his head all the while keeping his arm extended that held the fast food bag.

"You must be hungry, Stewie. Don't you want something to eat?"

"..."

The boy glared, shrinking into himself and even pushing himself further back into the corner of his cage. He didn't like this. He didn't like knowing Brian was the one doing this...and he especially did not want the dog to be under the impression the boy was scared.

Stewie was scared, but there was a sense of...relief to this ordeal. Well...maybe. At least the kid was convinced now his life wasn't in danger. Regardless that Brian did in fact kidnap the boy and was now holding him hostage, there was no way the mutt was going to kill him.

No...Brian must have a motive. He prided himself on being a _deep thinker_.

_What a load of bullshit you are, dog._

Brian sighed once more and took a seat on the last concrete step...beginning to dig into the bag where he retrieved a burger. His eyes never left the boy. The dog just watched on, unwrapping the burger and taking a bite.

It was a grotesque display.

After all...Stewie was starving. He was absolutely famished and wanted to eat.

But he was suspicious and rightfully so.

He finally began to speak up.

"Why did you do this, Brian?"

The dog didn't reply. He didn't even bother looking as though he had heard Stewie begin to speak. He just continued to eat his burger...actually savoring the food by being diligent about his chewing.

"Hello?!"

Stewie quickly grew annoyed and he even went a little further by crawling in the cage so he could be closer to Brian, maybe to intimidate the dog...he wasn't too sure. Though Brian didn't look at all phased. His eyes were just watching the kid.

"Bri-...!"

Stewie was interrupted when the dog finally made notion that he was listening. Though an aggravating gesture. The dog lifted his pointer finger, giving notion to Stewie that he needed to be quiet and just wait a moment.

For some reason, that alone sent Stewie into utter silence. Though it also put him into a deeper state of fury. How DARE Brian tell him to be quiet?

The boy growled once more.

He was increasingly growing impatient with Brian. He didn't enjoy having to play this game...this game of guessing and waiting.

"BRIAN! ANSWER ME!"

The dog didn't bother looking agitated. In fact...he looked so calm, so collected. He just looked as though nothing were bothering him which made Stewie feel worse. The boy quickly grabbed the bars and began to shake it, his eyes burning in rage.

Brian chuckled.

He actually...chuckled.

It was haunting.

Once the dog had finished his meal, all the while letting the boy continue to act out...he finally began to speak. His baritone voice...so smooth, so spine chilling.

"I'll fill you in...when you deserve to be filled in. For now, it's in your best interest to just remain quiet until I'm ready to tell you about this situation and why you're even here."

"..."

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Stewie grew quiet. He even stopped breathing.

So...Brian was serious. Brian had in fact knowingly gone to great lengths to commit this act of captivity. He did it.

Stewie couldn't believe it. It was so difficult to actually hear it and most of all, it just seemed so out of Brian's character.

Perhaps the boy didn't know the dog as well as he thought he did.

Still…

Stewie began to shake the cage like he had before. There was no way he was going to settle for this. He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

"DAMN YOU! STOP BEING SO FUCKING CRYPTIC! LET ME OUT!"

Brian groaned.

"What did I just say?" He said with a scowl. It made Stewie shrink...absolutely shrink into himself.

"I promise…" the dog began, sighing softly, "to tell you why you're here when you start listening to me and behaving yourself."

The dog then stood up from the step and he reached for a second bag he had brought with him. He dug inside, his paw searching for the lock he had purchased. All the while, he never let his eyes drift from Stewie. He watched that poor boy, making him sink further into a hopeless state of mind...if he possibly could. The more Stewie felt powerless, the better and the more willing the boy would be when Brian began to do what he needed to do.

He approached the cage, being slow...being cautious just in case Stewie decided to try something.

"Be-have."

The boy squirmed a little in the cage, curling into a fetal position where he could hug himself while Brian knelt down to inspect the lock that was already on the cage.

"Brian...please! Please let me out…!"

The dog looked to Stewie, for a moment looking as though he were remorseful. Just by the look in Stewie's eyes. The look of dread and fright. Though the dog didn't linger for long. He soon was back to his business.

"Don't fret. You're okay."

Stewie whimpered.

"How...how am I okay?! You have locked me in this cage like I'm some animal!"

Brian stood up, tongue clicking.

"Damn...the lock is too big." He groaned and reached to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever...I'll just get a new one. Big deal."

Stewie's eyes grew wide. Why was Brian doing this? What was the motive? What were his intentions? There was so much uncertainty about this whole thing. So many holes and so many unanswered questions.

"Brian…"

The dog began to leave the cage. He was actually making it out that he were leaving entirely.

No.

Stewie quickly collided hard against the bars, little hands reaching out to grab the dog by his leg before he could walk further away.

"Wait! Wait, please! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Brian looked down at that small hand...that precious hand...that hand he enjoyed holding when he had it to hold. He briefly thought for a moment to hold it again, but there was a persona he had adopted when he had made the decision to do this. He couldn't give in. Not now...not ever. He needed to show he was in control, make Stewie realize his predicament and that there was no use in begging.

Brian...snickered a little.

"Yeah...you see...this is not going to help you. This won't get you anywhere. You're not at home, kiddo. There are rules here...so either you can continue to act out and be punished or you can cooperate and be treated with the respect you want. How do you want it?"

Stewie's breath hitched. He froze, his face going pale. The look in Brian's eyes looked so dead serious, so dangerous. This was the first time that Stewie ever saw Brian this way and he had no idea what to do. Was there anything he could do?

No...most likely not. If he had any plans of getting out of this...he needed to listen as Brian continued to say. He needed to act...like the prisoner he was.

So Stewie slowly released his hold on Brian's leg, fingers curling into a fist where he brought his arm back into the cage, his whole body shaking at just how hopeless he felt. This was maddening. He couldn't stand not being in control of this situation.

Brian snickered again, nodding his head.

"There we go...that's a good boy."

The dog took a step further from the cage and he reached to grab his fast food bag. From there, he began to ascend upstairs, making sure to turn the light off before he did. The room immediately blackened and Brian heard Stewie gasp loudly. He even heard him begin to crawl haphazardly in the cage as though he were trying to reach the dog once more.

"WAIT! BRIAN! BRIAN, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Brian was already at the first step and reaching for the heavy door when the boy began to hyperventilate and scream desperately.

"BRIAN! BRIAN!"

The dog didn't turn back. He closed the door behind him, letting Stewie's screams engulf the basement below.

_...please...don't...leave...me..._


	2. Heel

**Chapter 2: Heel**

_It was perfect. Everything. The day was perfect. This moment was perfect. What they had, what they were...that was the most perfect thing of all._

_The infant breathed in deep, absorbing the fresh air before exhaling in a big contented sigh._

"_It's such a BEAUTIFUL day. Isn't it, Brian?"_

_He looked up at the dog of his dreams and smiled at the canine as they continued walking through the park. They had been walking for the majority of the day, slowly making their way downtown, occasionally stopping in a shop here and there, even grabbed some ice cream. Perfect. Absolutely perfect…_

_Now, though, the day was winding down, and Stewie and Brian were on their way back to Brian's Prius which had been left parked nearby._

_Even with all the walking, Stewie didn't feel tired at all. He was practically skipping, elation in his heart at just how perfect life had become for him. A little giggle bubbled up from his chest as he admired the dog beside him._

_The dog shrugged._

"_It is pretty nice out, I guess."_

_Stewie laughed again and did a little twirl right there on the sidewalk._

"_So. Nice."_

_He reached out and took his love's paw, giving it a tight squeeze._

"_You know, the day doesn't have to end just yet. We could stay out a little longer. I hear there's a good movie playing at the old cinema a few blocks from here. We could check that out."_

_He stared up at the dog hopefully, waiting for a response to his suggestion._

_Apparently, though, Brian was pretty lost in thought as he made no indication that he had heard his small companion._

_Stewie shook his head, still smiling, figuring Brian must just be caught up in this perfect moment, too._

_He cleared his throat to get the dog's attention._

"_Brian?"_

_The canine turned his head and look down at Stewie._

"_Hmmmm?"_

_Stewie paused, taking a moment to appreciate those beautiful, perfect eyes before replying._

"_The movie theater nearby, I hear they're showing a pretty good movie tonight. Wanna go?"_

_Brian tilted his head, considering the question for a moment before answering._

"_Oh! Y-Yeah. Sure. We can do that."_

_The child leaped in the air in joy before coming back down to Earth and giving his partner a big hug._

"_Yes! You're the best, babe. It'll be great!"_

_He felt Brian go stiff against him before a lone arm was draped over his shoulder._

"_A-Anything for you, Stewie…"_

_Stewie couldn't help but laugh once more. _

_Anything for him…_

_Brian would do anything for him…_

_He gave the canine one last big squeeze before finally releasing his captive and retaking his paw._

"_Come on!"_

_He immediately picked up speed, practically dragging Brian towards the car. Didn't want to be late, after all. Nope. Not for this perfect evening._

_And to think...there were going to be so many more perfect days like this in his future..._

* * *

Brian sat on his step, foot tapping impatiently. He sighed softly while running a paw through his fur.

"Stewie…"

It had been a little difficult today. Stewie wouldn't acknowledge Brian's presence. If anything, he was choosing to just isolate himself entirely...huddling close to the corner of his cage. Needless to say, it was aggravating for Brian who was desperately trying to get the boy to open up...at least be vocal about his discomfort. Anything! They couldn't make any progress until Stewie started responding to him!

The mutt continued to tap his foot, the beats growing a little heavier, a little more sporadic as the seconds ticked by. The dog definitely did not appreciate being ignored by the kid.

No...that had always been a problem with Brian.

He did not enjoy having to be confrontational, but here he was...well, here was Stewie forcing him into this situation.

It didn't have to be like this...

He groaned and finally slapped the palms of his paws onto his knees.

"Okay, Stewie. Come on...I know you're hungry. You have to be. You didn't eat at all yesterday. I would really appreciate seeing you eat."

The boy ignored him still. Brian watched the kid cuddle more into his fetal position, back to him. It really made the matter worse for the dog who was slowly losing his patience. There was only so much he was willing to take for a day.

"Seriously. I know you can hear me. I'm not going anywhere...so maybe instead of being so difficult, you can actually make this easier on yourself. I'm here offering you food. Look, I even got you your favorite!"

Brian grabbed the fast food bag, gripping it tightly and gesturing the damn thing in Stewie's direction to at least get the boy interested in looking towards his line of sight. Brian watched the boy simply curl further, actually digging his head into his chest.

That was it.

Brian stood up, growling a little in frustration, voice growing just a tad louder while he addressed the child.

"Stewie."

Nothing.

He began to approach the cage, one paw still holding the bag while the other clenched into a fist. His eyes bore deep into the boy's back, sending daggers in his direction. This wasn't how things were going to be. He wouldn't allow it.

Brian always knew that Stewie was a stubborn one, but he wouldn't let that stubbornness interfere with what had to be done.

It wouldn't be like this. No, the dog would make sure of that. He wasn't going to play nice just because Stewie was scared. Stewie didn't have to be scared of him, after all. The kid should be smart enough to know that!

"Stewie!"

Still nothing.

Not even a little movement. Brian was seething. His mind screaming that this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

No, not going to happen. Definitely not. Not to Brian. No, this was IMPORTANT. His plan, not Stewie's and the boy could act out all he wanted, but the dog was going to get his way regardless. He had the upper hand here.

"STEWIE!"

He found himself grabbing the cage, shaking it violently while the boy laid there inside the cage. The movement must have awakened Stewie from his trance or whatever place he was mentally. Brian heard the boy yelp and even shift to grab anything that would stable him.

Pointless.

The boy quickly found himself meeting the bars from the impact, hitting the cold and harsh metal with a thud.

Brian growled, loud...annoyed. Annoyed that Stewie would be making things so hard on himself. For Christ sake, the kid was so weak he could barely stand!

"I don't WANT to do this to you, Stewie, but you have to stop being so FUCKING stubborn! Do you UNDERSTAND?! You're not in control here! I am! Me, Stewie! And I'm trying to make this easy on both of us!"

The dog's breath grew quick, labored, hot. His eyes bore deep into the child just below him now that Stewie was forced to look into his eyes and actually see the severity of the dog's expression on his face. Brian wasn't playing around. The situation wasn't going to change, Brian was going to remain in control and continue to enforce the new rules here.

The notion alone must have been a terrifying thought, but Brian didn't care how that made Stewie feel. Sometimes a little tough love was necessary.

The dog watched on, his teeth showing while he gripped the cage...just in case Stewie decided to continue being a pest. Luckily for him, Stewie...sort of finally gave in to his situation. He watched the boy loosen his stiff muscles, watched him relax on his back. Though their eyes never once left each others.

"Good."

Brian then reached to grab the food, gripping it tight as he carefully pushed the bag in between the bars.

"Now fucking eat. You need something in your stomach. There's no sense in hurting yourself just because you're mad at me, kid."

The boy cringed and Brian watched for a moment, thinking that he would curl back into his fetal position. When nothing more seemed to happen after a while, he was about ready to shake the cage once more, but eventually, the boy took the bag of food and began to open it. That was good. Brian was satisfied...at least for now.

After a small amount of time of deliberation, he slowly let go of the cage, now standing straight up, but he didn't move away just yet. He needed to make sure that Stewie wasn't going to do anything smart.

After all, if anyone knew Stewie, it was Brian. He knew how the boy could be, how unpredictable he was which was why he took great consideration into making sure nothing...absolutely nothing could go wrong while the boy stayed in these new accommodations. Brian would keep him here for as long as he felt the boy needed to. He had the means to do it and nothing was going to stop him.

It would all be worth it in the end.

Though for now, that needed to be kept quiet. Stewie was still suspicious and unruly, so Brian didn't want to speak about his intentions and the motive behind this. Especially since discussing the situation was a pointless endeavor.

At least for now...

The dog watched Stewie reach into the bag and pull out the burger he brought him. He watched the kid unwrap the food and stare at it for the longest time, mouth watering...eyes begging to eat it.

Yet the boy didn't make a motion to eat.

Brian scoffed.

"Dammit, kid. I didn't poison the fuckin' thing. What would be the point of that? You're not here because I have plans to kill you. I...I would never do that to you..."

The canine shook his head and took a seat on the step, fingers crossed and feet tapping at the ground like before.

"Just fucking eat, Stewie. God. I've been down here for hours, and we both know you're going to have to have something eventually."

Though regardless of Brian's consoling words that the food was fine, the dog still witnessed the look of untrustworthiness written on Stewie's face. His lips curling downward in a frown since he must have felt conflicted about the food before him. Brian knew that he wanted to eat it...because he looked absolutely starved. He could tell just from that look on his face. A desperation that wouldn't go unquenched until his hunger was sated.

"Stewie. I PROMISE the food is okay. Please. PLEASE believe me. I'm not looking to hurt you."

Brian tried to be as patient as he possibly could, but he was about to give up for the day. He almost got up from the step and was set to turn off the light and just leave the boy to wallow in whatever depression he was in.

Wasn't like he was getting anywhere quickly...

"..."

Then...what appeared to be a miracle.

The boy actually took a bite of the burger.

Finally! Maybe they actually were getting somewhere!

Slowly...very slowly and a small bite, but a bite nonetheless.

It brought a warm smile to Brian's face, seeing the boy actually eat the food. It made him smile even more when the boy began to eat the burger like mad.

Obviously beginning to lose all control due to just being able to eat anything.

The dog remained quiet for a while, letting him eat. Those tiny hands shaking while his small bites turned into bigger bites. Ferocious and wild.

"There we go. That's good, Stewie. Good boy."

Now satisfied, the canine leaned a bit back, but he kept his eyes focused. He was still very wary of Stewie and he felt he needed to always keep the upper hand; definitely not let it be known that he was playing things by ear. Though the overall motive was there, Brian was still figuring out small details.

He couldn't afford allowing the boy to get to him mentally. Brian knew how capable Stewie was, how manipulative he could be. That needed to change.

There couldn't be any kind of ideas that would allow the child to swoop in at any opportune moment to take back his control. That couldn't happen here if Stewie was to come out better for the experience.

No. That couldn't happen.

"You know…"

Brian began, actually snickering a little as he rubbed the palm of his paw against his knee. He felt talkative. He didn't care if Stewie said anything, but he certainly wanted to communicate just how eager he was to start making progress and maybe help Stewie begin to see that things weren't really all that bad.

"This situation is actually pretty decent for you. I mean...when I think about what you had to deal with when you were at home, you can't really see this...well, this as something much worse, right? It can't be any worse than what you had at home. I know your parents. So...really...this is actually nice, don't you think? You get some time away from all that, and we get to see each other again. That's nice, right?"

The dog chuckled and gently scratched at his cheek with a single finger, his body positioning just the slightest.

Stewie didn't say anything, well...what with him having food in his mouth. Brian wasn't going to make him speak, anyway.

He just let the boy continue eating.

Though that wasn't going to stop him from trying to at least make this whole ordeal out to be a good thing.

"I just think all in all, you're better off, right now. I can't imagine what it must have been like. Living in a place like that where you were suffocated and forced to keep your intelligence to yourself. I do know that it gets exhausting, though. You've told me that much before, Stewie. You don't have to hide anything here. You don't have to hide anything from me. Isn't that kind of...liberating?"

Though Brian must have told himself this countless times on the drive here. He must have told himself that this was for the better. Having Stewie locked up because he must have felt somewhere deep down that this wasn't the best method to get back on Stewie's good graces. Yet he didn't know what else to do. Stewie was stubborn. Would they really be having the this talk, right now, if he hadn't bothered locking him up?

Drastic situations called for drastic measures, even if no one would probably ever understand.

Besides...he had felt desperate, and he wanted to have Stewie back at all costs.

Even with all the frustration, this was still already so worth it. He had missed Stewie so much...

The basement took on a silence that was deafening, then...the only noises that could be heard were Stewie's fingers clutching onto the burger wrapper while he finished the last few bites of his food.

A part of him felt foolish...having to defend himself. Why should he have to? Did Stewie even deserve an explanation? Shouldn't the kid just be able to trust him after all they had been through? Perhaps not...after all, he figured anybody had a right to be suspicious of their kidnapper...but in the end, the boy should be able to realize his reasoning. The dog simply couldn't continue fighting his needs and his desires. That's what Stewie had wanted all along, anyway, though...right?

Both Brian and Stewie...before this had even happened...were in a relationship that had been promising. Well...maybe to Stewie, but Brian had had different thoughts about it while they were together.

Really...the mutt did feel remorseful for his behavior during that period, but it wasn't until he realized when he had lost Stewie, until the boy was gone, that everything had finally clicked into place. That was when everything sort of took a darker turn for the worst and Brian found himself needing Stewie in a bad way, in a worse way than he had ever needed anything or anyone.

He had tried to move on. He had _wanted _to move on; he wanted to find love.

He tried to find another person that would fill the empty void he felt, but everything went to shit once Stewie left. He had been foolish for thinking he would ever find anyone who could take Stewie's place.

Stewie was special, irreplaceable.

So really...how dare...Stewie even leave to begin with? Why did he do that? How COULD he do that? Stewie had said that he LOVED him! You don't abandon the ones you LOVE!

Brian's fingers tightened and he cleared his throat, leg bouncing now.

He sighed.

He let Stewie stay quiet. Whatever. It didn't matter to him now, because at the end of the day, Brian again...was the one determining Stewie's fate and it would be the fate that worked out best for both of them. Whether the kid decided to cooperate was entirely up to him. Brian would act as he needed to. He was determined to make this work.

It was completely quiet all except for the two individuals...the only individuals here...both breathing slowly.

Brian was now aware that Stewie was looking at him, glaring...disgusted and it was with that glare in his eyes that Stewie finally began speaking.

With a Timid voice and a little shaky, but the boy spoke coherently.

"...I...haven't seen you in months, Brian. Months. So you can try to tell me that...this...is fine, but let's be realistic. This is not normal, this isn't good, and you're not doing me any favors by keeping me locked up in here no matter what you tell yourself."

Still stubborn. That was ok. At least he was finally talking. Progress.

"Ah...so you're finally willing to talk."

Brian sighed.

"You're just not seeing the bigger picture here."

He stood up, making Stewie shrink just a little, but the mutt did not take a step forward. Instead he opted to just cross his arms, shrugging.

"You're here for a reason, yes...but honestly...Stewie, I'm doing this for you. You know that, right? I'm doing this because I know this is what you need. Besides...I'm risking a lot, but I'm doing it for you. So I think you should be grateful. That's all."

Brian shrugged once more, letting his words reach Stewie, letting the boy have a moment to really think it over if he had to. Though it wasn't long before the kid was barking in uproarious laughter.

The laughter was so loud it seemed like it could make the walls shake and it even made Brian's ears ring.

"Oh! That's RICH! So charitable, aren't you, dog? Oh my god...how delusional are you? Really, Brian. The only reason you're feeling the way you are is because YOU are not in this cage. You are outside of it. You can leave whenever you please. So, I say this with love...you're full of shit, Brian."

Such foul language. Brian frowned.

He actually looked disgruntled for a moment...yet he didn't seem too surprised by Stewie's behavior. If anything, he looked as though he were prepared to take it on. Even though it would be a task in itself and really a waste of time.

He shook his head, feeling a migraine come on.

"This attitude needs to change, Stewie. I'm not putting up with it. The sooner you are to realizing your position, the better you'll feel. Then we can actually get somewhere. Then I can tell you why you're here, but...if you're just going to act like this then I can easily leave you here by yourself for the rest of the night. I don't think you want that."

He softly huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Really...Stewie...you have no idea how much I don't like seeing you this way. I want to help you, but you need to help me first. Like I said...if you want answers, you need to start behaving because I'm not going to reward bad behavior."

The boy shook his head.

"I'm not a dog, Brian."

There was a beat and then Brian smirked as he responded, unable to fight the urge to be just a bit condescending.

"Yet you're the one in the cage."

Yet Brian looked on to the boy, his eyes growing softer the longer he looked at him. Those supple cheeks...that always were pink. How Brian thought the boy was so adorable. He couldn't deny he wanted to grab him, hug him, hold him...he wanted him in that moment and really...nothing would stop him. After all, no one was there watching these two, but...again...there needed to be some boundaries. There needed to be a trust formed; a trust between them before any sort of affection like that could be shared again.

That was when the mutt saw Stewie begin to crawl towards him. The motion perked his interests.

What was Stewie doing?

"What...you want me to start begging? You want me to bark, Brian? Whimper? Hm? Do you get a kick out of that? Are you enjoying this? Do you like to see me this way? What, Bry...should I start acting like a dog? Is THAT what you need to get off later tonight?" Alone in your shitty apartment?!"

Brian's breath stopped, his heart stopped. His body froze.

What...was...he...doing?

The canine was stricken to silence. He had no idea what to say, no idea what to do. He almost felt his walls cave in, almost crumble before him. He actually began to shake just a little...not because he was frightened of Stewie, but because he had forgotten just how Stewie could make any situation his own and dig underneath Brian's skin with only a few perfect words.

He always had that capability.

And it was terrifying.

"Be...be quiet…"

The dog saw the kid smirk. He saw him...smirk and dare to move just a little closer to the bars, letting his forehead meet the material. The boy began to whimper, egging Brian on, making him succumb to his insecurities.

Brian did not falter, though. He couldn't.

He clenched his teeth, growling in warning. He wasn't playing around right now. He wasn't going to let this happen, not today, not ever.

"I said...be quiet."

The baby laughed.

"Oh...I'm so scared of you, Bry. You're such a scary person…"

The child feigned fright. Brian could see it...Brian could tell when the child was being a bullshitter. It was happening...it was really...really happening. The boy was taking control. For a moment, the dog panicked. How? How was this happening?

No.

_Brian...calm down. He's just messing with you. Stop. Take back control. He's feeding on you._

No.

He took a deep, deep breath.

"You're not getting anything from me, kid. Not with how you're acting right now. I'm not playing. So until you start behaving yourself, you can stay here for as long as it takes...forever...for all I care."

Stewie must have gotten a kick out of this...it was clear by the look on his face, the look of pleasure in his eyes.

He giggled underneath his breath.

"Hehe!"

Brian hated this. This was really getting out of hand. He took a seat at the step, letting his body slouch. He watched on...perplexed, annoyed, baffled. He didn't know if he had it in him for the rest of this evening to try and get the child to cooperate.

It wasn't going to happen tonight...maybe not even tomorrow or the next day.

_Damn…_

Brian groaned, whimpered even...he rubbed his eyes with the back of his paw, growing exhausted with this while the boy carried on in the cage. The child wiping his mouth of the mustard and ketchup stains...while he smirked and bathed in the dog's depression.

"Don't fret, Bry..." the kid mocked, smirk growing, "we'll play...we'll play all you want."

_Enough!_

The canine then quickly turned away from the child and began to head up the stairs but not before cutting out the light, leaving the boy to spend the rest of the night in the pitch black as a punishment for his disobedience.

_You'll get another chance tomorrow._

* * *

The laugh track echoed throughout the apartment for the umpteenth time that night, trying its damndest to force undeserved laughter out of the dog who was sitting on his couch and leaned over his coffee table. Brian sat there with his paws cupping his face, deep in thought, barely paying any mind to the atrocious sitcom he had eventually stopped on. If nothing else, it was a fairly decent distraction at times, more than he could say for anything else currently on.

He sighed as dejection washed over him.

Things were not going as smoothly as he had wanted. Then again, maybe he'd been foolish for thinking that any of this could have gone smoothly. He told himself time and time again that Stewie would not give in easily, but he had still maintained a small amount of hope that the kid would have at least been willing to hear him out initially.

Well, that hadn't happened at all, and worse yet, just like he had feared, Stewie had already asserted himself into a position of dominance even while completely subdued. All that damn kid needed was his mouth and that sharp tongue.

...He'd almost given in…

Stewie had gotten under his skin so...easily tonight, and for a brief moment, he had seriously considered giving up on his plan and just letting the stubborn boy go free. And Stewie had made him feel that way with only a few well-aimed words.

Was he completely out of his depth here?

No, if anyone could get a hold of Stewie it was him. He really believed that, and he wasn't going to just give up. He was in too deep to do that now.

It was kind of funny, though, because there had been a time when he could remember Stewie being willing to do ANYTHING to please him. What a stark contrast between then and now. He snorted, a complete absence of mirth in his expression.

_Is he really so defiant simply because of me taking him? Or is he still a little bitter over how things ended between us?_

He had no way of knowing for sure what was going on in that kid's head, but it didn't strike him as too crazy a thought to think that Stewie was acting the way he was out of some kind of spite he was still holding onto from their earlier engagements.

Well, whatever was causing Stewie to be the way he was, one thing was clear. This was going to require a change in tactics if he was going to start making any real progress with the baby.

"It doesn't have to be this hard… If he would just…"

The canine leaned forward and buried his face in his paws. He was so desperate for an answer, but he simply didn't have any, right now.

It was incredibly frustrating.

His foot began to bounce against the floor as he thought long and hard. How? What did he need to do to get Stewie to just LISTEN to him? There had to be something… And if anyone could figure it out it was him. No one understood Stewie like he did.

No matter what they may think…

He huffed, anger swelling in his gut, but he quickly repressed it. He couldn't afford to get himself worked up too much, right now. He had to maintain a level head if he was to have any hope of gaining control of Stewie.

Because that's what Stewie needed more than anything, even if the boy didn't realize. He needed someone to control him, reel him in, make him see the big picture. That's all Brian wanted here. That was the whole point. He was doing this for Stewie, and damn it, he was going to succeed no matter what it took!

Maybe he'd been too gentle?

Maybe it was going to take something more direct, more harsh to get Stewie to cooperate?

It made Brian's stomach turn a little. He didn't want to do anything too harsh, not really...but he also wasn't really willing to completely rule out the possibility of needing to go that route.

But...what could he threaten Stewie with? What would strike genuine fear in him? Stewie had the odd fear here and there, but there wasn't really anything that consistent that he could think to rely on, not for this.

The dog removed his paws from his face and grumbled to himself, still no closer to the answer he was seeking.

_Patience, Brian. It will come. You'll figure this out, and in the end, Stewie will thank you for having the determination to stick this out. For caring about him so much. He'll never leave again. It will all be the way it should be._

"I'm doing this for you, Stewie...for us...for our relationship…"

He fell forward, head smashing against the table as mental exhaustion began to set in. He remained there for several moments, not moving until suddenly noticing that the bulb in the lamp beside him had burned out. He turned to look at the lamp and groaned to himself.

"Great...one more thing to worry about."

The spare bulbs were only a few feet away, but for now, he was more than content to just lay where he was stewing in the dark as the television continued to blast throughout the room loudly and obnoxiously.

* * *

Today would be the same. Though that didn't prevent Brian from trying. Like he had done the day before, he had gone to get Stewie food. Always making sure he got a generous portion before he made the long trek outside of Quahog.

The drive to the rundown warehouse had been a pleasant one when Brian felt more confident, felt more eager, and of course...felt determined. Though with Stewie doing his damndest to turn the tables; practically succeeding without much effort, it made the dog feel as though his cause was growing pointless.

However, he couldn't...and he wouldn't allow this to continue any longer.

Not anymore.

Stewie had had his fun and had been able to fight Brian to this point, but...mark his words, the dog would get his way.

At least that's what he tried to think.

He could tell himself over and over that today would change, but when he stepped into the warehouse and walked towards the basement door, he felt anxious and more nervous than anything.

Especially when he knew that Stewie would be berating him, forcing him to lose his temper and his wits.

"Do you feel better now that you've eaten something?"

The mutt sat in his usual place.

At the step where he could watch Stewie closely and determine the atmosphere.

Brian still tried to keep the mood light. He tried to keep the situation from escalating as much as he possibly could. Regardless of how much harder it was seeing Stewie in the cage. The cage Brian had built himself. Now...it just looked too small.

_I should have made it bigger...that might be a contribution to why Stewie is acting the way he is. Please just...understand. I'm doing this for us, kid. _

Asking Stewie how he was feeling was such a simplistic question, but at least it would get some form of communication between the two. Even if it was just small talk and even if it were deliberately annoying conversation, at least it was conversation.

He sighed a little, his mind racing at other possible inquiries he could ask that would get the young boy to chime in.

However what could he possibly ask him without making it out as some form of mockery?

_How did you sleep?_

That was beyond inconsiderate; stupid even.

_How are you feeling?_

Right. That was much better, wasn't it. Of course Stewie wasn't well. Brian knew that. He knew that the boy's condition was most likely fragile. At least physically...the dog wasn't sure how the boy's mind was functioning right now. Even though he had a sneaky suspicion the wheels in Stewie's brain were running at max.

The kid must have been thinking about a way to get out of there and even a way to incriminate Brian for his crimes; to get him in trouble.

It was a little...exaggerated. What with Stewie still barely able to stand up without difficulties. Surely being down in a dark, damp, and humid basement didn't make it easier as well or...or it made the child that much more determined to get out.

The boy worked in strange ways, but Brian had been prepared for that. That was why he built the cage the way he had. To keep it small, to give Stewie the impression he wasn't going to go anywhere.

That was how he needed it to be.

To condition him...groom him slowly.

Still...it was a relieving sight to see the boy eating and be more willing to eat now that he knew Brian hadn't messed with his food. He still kept his back to the dog, but he ate nonetheless.

A good sign.

No, a promising sign.

So Brian let him eat, he let him have that moment of peace, but again...today needed to be different. There needed to be some ground rules put in place now.

"Listen…"

Brian shifted on his step, scooting a little forward.

"I think we should discuss some things. I'm not...going to go into full detail quite yet, but I will tell you the basics. Like I told you yesterday...you are here for a reason. That you can trust me on, but I promise you...that I will not hurt you. I would never, ever...hurt you."

He heard Stewie snicker.

It made him stop for just a moment, his blood boiling just a little. If anything, that was what he didn't appreciate the most. Having to prove himself.

He felt he shouldn't have to.

Still...that snicker just continued while the boy ate the rest of his food.

_Please stop it._

"Stewie, I'm serious...look, I was really worried about you when you refused to eat. You need to believe me...would I offer you food if I had the intention to kill you?"

Brian's voice was growing more desperate, he was even starting to shake. Again...Stewie was barely doing anything and he was causing the dog to react in such a way. He took a deep breath, slowly...exhaling...and letting his racing mind cool off.

The boy could believe whatever he wanted, but Brian wasn't going to act out heinous punishments. Well...not severe punishments. He wouldn't go so far as to get too physical with the baby, but...he had met the possibility of needing to lay his hands on the child. Though only in drastic measures and luckily for him, that hadn't come about.

Not yet, anyway.

"Really."

Soft voice, still timid...still weak. Brian's ears perked up and he lifted his head to look at the boy's back.

"I'm sorry?" Brian asked, fingers reaching to brace on his kneecaps.

"Really."

The boy repeated, now turning to look at the dog over his shoulder, eyes burning with a deep desire to kill Brian, to hurt Brian, to make Brian pay. He carelessly tossed the empty wrapper elsewhere, fingers now tugging on his overalls...overalls that needed to be cleaned.

Brian hadn't thought of that.

He would need to get the boy a pair of clean clothes.

"So...let me...get this straight. You were worried about me not eating, but...you're not at all worried about me being in this cage. Not at all worried about what the long term consequences will be like for me...once I have served whatever purpose you have by me being here. You really have your priorities in the right place, Brian. Really...do you have any idea...what being here in this place is doing to me?"

Brian visibly sagged his shoulders, dejected...tired.

He didn't sleep well the night before and he hadn't slept well last night, either. He was already tired, but having to deal with Stewie's smartass remarks was truly trying him.

He sighed loudly, having a terrible time trying to keep focus.

"Stewie...please don't do this...I'm trying to help you. Why can't you see that?"

His voice was pleading, he was so hungry for Stewie's understanding, so hungry for the boy to just see everything he had done for him. Why was this so difficult? Why was this turning sour so fast? Brian had made careful preparations, had thought everything through...had made sure he was mentally prepared for whatever the boy was going to throw at him.

Because he had known Stewie was going to try to do this.

He knew that Stewie would say these sorts of things.

He had known, but he failed to realize just how powerful this child was. He had forgotten...how this kid was such a perfect little devil.

"I just can't fathom what you're trying to do, Brian. Though I definitely doubt you have my best interests at heart. You can tell me all you'd like that you're thinking about me, but let's be realistic...you're not. You're just as selfish as you had been. You're not thinking about me now...just like you weren't when we were together."

_What?_

The air in the room quickly grew cold.

Brian's body stiffened, his eyes wide...disbelieving. Was that...was that why Stewie was so angry? Well...if that was the case, the dog didn't really have the right to blame the child. After all, he hadn't been the best boyfriend...hadn't been the perfect person when they had decided to try it out as a couple.

Though could Stewie really push all the blame onto him? Sure, Brian hadn't acted the best, but the boy hadn't been perfect, either. It had felt nice...had felt...almost wonderful to have someone like Stewie, but the dog hadn't felt entirely sure in the beginning of their relationship; hadn't felt content, secure.

So...no, Stewie trying to push all the blame onto him was a little unfair. At least that was how Brian saw it.

However, he couldn't say anything.

He just continued to stare at the kid, unable to think of anything to say in response.

The boy must have noticed this. Must have caught on very fast because he was snickering again, giggling.

"What. Cat got your tongue?"

"Stew-...ah…" Brian couldn't think of anything to say. Couldn't process how to feel, how to...think about what Stewie had just said, but Brian could admit he had been an idiot during their time together. He could have put more effort into sustaining it. He could have been a better person for the boy because truly...Stewie deserved that.

He deserved to have someone who was willing to buy the kid roses, be there whenever Stewie needed him. Have those little good morning texts, those random 'I love you so much' messages. He did deserve that and Brian hadn't been willing to provide.

The mutt stood up, now coming to the cage where he knelt down before Stewie, regret and remorse just completely masking his face.

"I don't know what else to say but that...I'm sorry...I'm sorry we ended on such bad terms. I was a fool…but I…" he sighed, knowing he couldn't defend himself and his actions. He also knew he had no right doing so.

There was also the notion that Stewie wouldn't care to hear his apologies. To hear the dog spill out his heart to try and convince him of just how horrible he felt.

It was hopeless to try because Stewie had such a hateful look on his face and had made his decision.

"You're sorry now, Brian," the child began, slithering towards the dog where he pressed his face into the bars...much like he had before. He did this to reach and take control. Brian knew that...which was why he drew back a tad, but he kept his eyes on the child, letting him talk, "you're sorry now...but I don't believe for a second...that you were remorseful for how you treated me. You didn't care then...and you certainly don't care now."

_See? This is ridiculous. Stewie has made up his mind. There's nothing I can say that will make him change his mind._

Brian knew very well he was fighting a pointless battle, but he was just as stubborn as Stewie. Just has hard-headed and unwilling to let such accusations go unnoticed. He went to retort, fully prepared to tell Stewie that he was wrong...absolutely wrong for saying such a thing to him, but the infant had him cornered.

He was speechless.

"See?" Stewie laughed, slapping his knee at the very humor of the conversation, most likely finding it hilarious.

"I told you...I know you, Brian. I know you very, very well. In fact...I think I know you better than you know yourself. Even after all these months."

"..."

What could he do? What could Brian honestly do?

At this point, he felt clueless and he was growing more and more irritated at the given situation. He had meant so well by taking Stewie, by making these preparations. He had hoped having Stewie here...where they could talk, it would be a healing process.

A way to get them both back to how they had been before everything had gone downhill. That was Brian's intentions, but nothing was going as he had hoped and planned.

He softly whimpered, having the toughest time to keep his emotions at bay. It was just so difficult...it was hard seeing Stewie in this light. It was just so hard because Brian...wanted Stewie. He wanted Stewie to love him as much as he had before.

The dog had held onto the premise that if Stewie could love him as fiercely as he had in the beginning, he could love him again in such a fashion; maybe even more.

Was that just a pipedream now?

Was Stewie gone?

It just seemed likely and it was becoming clearer and clearer just from these last few days that Brian had lost Stewie. He lost him and it had been his fault.

If only he had just been grateful while he had the child. None of this would have had to happen. He wouldn't have needed to reach such a conclusion. After all...Brian did know the seriousness of this. He wasn't stupid. He knew he was risking a lot, but he had to try.

That's all it came down to...he had to try.

He sighed for perhaps the 5th time during this short visit and soon stood up straight. He wasn't going to get anywhere with the boy today, either.

_I don't have it in me. I can't do it...I might just let him go tomorrow._

He looked down at the boy, letting the infant's eyes just bore holes into him. Such beautiful eyes this child had. Though venomous and vicious...but they had been his once upon a time. Once upon a time...he was able to look into those same eyes and see love there.

Now...there was no love. Only malice and hurt.

And Brian knew he had done it.

He shook his head, now making his way to the light against the wall. He was going to just let this be; he had had enough. So he reached out, ready to switch off the light when he heard Stewie shuffle loudly behind him. The boy must have been watching him, wanting to know what the dog was going to do.

"WAIT!"

Stewie had reached out, an arm extended pathetically in the dog's very direction.

Even though Brian couldn't see the boy, he knew that he was looking crazed, those eyes wide and fearful.

"Wait...Brian...if...if you're going to insist on keeping me here...please just leave the light on. Please...I don't want to be here another night in the pitch black."

And suddenly...a metaphorical light bulb lit in Brian's mind.

_Oh…_

_Oh…!_

_Oh! _

How could he forget such a thing? How silly! How absolutely silly of him!

He almost broke into a fit of laughter.

He had been so caught up in thinking of other ways to get Stewie to cooperate when he didn't need to think so hard. He could have just exploited the boy's fear of not only being isolated in darkness, but exploit the boy's obvious uneasiness of being in an unknown area where anything could happen.

Besides, Stewie never knew if the light would ever come back on.

It was perfect!

He grinned and looked over his shoulder at the boy, a dominance taking over now that he had...leverage.

"Sure thing, Stewie."

He withdrew his paw, making like he was going to do as the child wished. He watched the kid actually relax before he reached to rub under his chin, feigning thought.

Oh...he felt conniving, but he felt so damn excited.

"...Well…" he used his fingers to rub soft and long strokes over his chin, feeling dirty, but otherwise...giddy, "I'll keep the light on for you, but...but...you'll need to start behaving. If you don't, then this light will go off. How does that sound, Stewie? Do you think that's fair? Hm?"

The look on Stewie's face...Brian wished he could snap a photo.

That look...that horrified look screamed a thousand words. Here Stewie was...believing he had won this little game, had gotten the dog to succumb. Yet here was Brian...coming back now with such a power grab.

How could Stewie be so careless?

Well...no, Brian was certain that Stewie was convinced he'd never do something like this, but times have changed and Brian wasn't the same as he had been before. He was different now; he was willing to play along, willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted.

It was a cheap trick, but it was perfect.

The boy looked so defeated, but he was battling with himself...battling over his irrational and childish fear. Though Brian knew that the boy didn't want to give in...not to him, not to anyone, but the dog was well aware of just how terrified the child was being submerged in a situation where he had no control over his surroundings.

The poor kid often confided in Brian about those pesky insecurities and here he was...willing to take advantage.

_It needs to be done. I have to. For his sake and for mine. He'll understand eventually. _

"N-nn…"

The boy had collapsed, finally broken in.

"Fine…"

Finally…!

Finally!

_Bingo. _

* * *

"Hi! You've reached Stewie Griffin. Unfortunately for you, I have missed your call, but if you'd like, you can leave me a message after the beep and I will decide whether or not I should bother getting back to you."

The phone beeped, then. The man didn't bother leaving a message. He'd already left plenty. Instead, he simply hung up and placed his phone back into his pocket.

He sighed.

Something was wrong.

Something was VERY wrong.

This wasn't like Stewie. Even though he'd only had a few months to get to know the boy, he knew good and well that Stewie wasn't the type to just up and vanish without a trace. If the kid was no longer interested in seeing him, he would have damn well said so. No. Stewie wasn't the type to ghost someone like that. Something fishy was going on.

_It's been almost four days since he didn't show up at the theater…_

The last time he had even seen the infant had been almost a week ago, but even then, they had been texting plenty. But, then, one day the texts had just...stopped…

_Goodnight, Stewie._

That had been the last message he had sent. A goodnight from Stewie had never come. Neither did a good morning, something the man had allowed himself to start counting on. They had a routine, he and Stewie, and to see that routine so suddenly interrupted…

He was worried.

He was so worried.

What could he do, though?

_Well, one thing is for sure, I'm tired of waiting around. I need to find out what happened to him. At this point, I'm practically wishing he is just ghosting me. Because if he's not…_

He clenched his palms into fists as a horrible fear gripped him. He had to know what was going on. Had to know that boy that meant so much to him was ok.

He cared about Stewie...a lot...and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

_If someone has done something to you… If someone has hurt you… I swear to god, I'll fucking kill them..._


	3. Wait

**Chapter 3: Wait**

_It was a sleazy hotel to say the least, but neither the dog or the baby cared to wonder who else had been on this same bed before them. Stewie rode Brian's dick in a fast paced motion while the dog held on desperately to the boy's thighs, meeting him halfway so his penis was once more engulfed entirely in the boy's ass. _

_Each time the mutt moaned out so loudly, his thrusts only increasing the more they progressed. _

"_Bri-...an! Brian!" _

_Those moans so intoxicating. _

_Stewie couldn't help himself. _

_He was so in this moment. _

_They moved together in sync, creating this lovely friction that dared to stop when Stewie thought he was cute...by slowing his movements. The dog would whine, apprehensively digging his nails into soft, hot flesh...begging Stewie to keep going. To continue until they both reached their nirvana. _

_Brian had said before he wasn't one to moan in bed. However, he did confide to the boy on a drunken night that he did enjoy dirty talk now and again, but Stewie found it hilarious that Brian was underneath him right now, hopping up and down from the bed, the very loud creaking and groaning bed...moaning out like some pathetic animal that had been in heat for far too long; a hunger and thirst that was finally quenched. _

_The dog grunted, eyes rolling back as the pleasure grew. He knew he was getting close and he knew that Stewie was as well. Just the way the child was moving more frantically now, he knew that the boy was almost there...he just needed a little more. _

_Brian used one of his paws to stroke over Stewie's thigh, sliding his hand upward just a little so he could grip on the boy's supple little ass cheeks. He squeezed hard, palm leaving behind an angry, red imprint. _

_He knew that Stewie loved to be manhandled. After all, the boy had told him so. _

_He must have done something perfectly because the kid's responses were incredible. The boy arching his back, his arms lifting so he could grip whatever little hair he had on his head while their thrusts quickened. _

_So close._

_So close._

"_Oh…! Brian…! A-ah…!" _

_Stewie's voice echoed in their quaint, little room. _

_Brian was actually surprised no one had called the office to complain since they had been going at it for about an hour now, but then again...the people who rented a room here at this place probably had the same idea when coming here. _

_And Brian knew._

_This was going to be his and Stewie's dirty little secret. _

_This place would become their favorite place to fuck many more times. Yes, he knew that they would be fucking again. _

_The dog grunted, teeth clenching, heart racing. He could feel it coming. _

_He lifted his bottom half from the bed, hands going back to grip the child by his hips. He was so close and with the baby hugging his hips with his legs, it only made the mutt that much more unable to hold back. There was just something so incredibly beautiful about the way Stewie looked in this moment. _

_The kid was small and frail, but he was such a champ! Taking the dog's dick in completely up to his knot. It still blew Brian away. Yet Stewie had told Brian his ass was simply accommodating and that there was no need to be so shocked by how remarkable Stewie was in bed. _

_Really...Brian was still in awe by how much of a talent Stewie truly was. _

_Though the moments leading up to this point were quite unexpected. Brian had simply wanted to get away for the night. He just wanted to have some fun at the hottest club in Quahog, so when he found a pretty vixen standing alone at the bar...of course he felt obliged to make conversation and just perhaps bring in some charm that only Brian would have. _

_Just maybe he would be lucky tonight. _

_However..._

_It should have been obvious when they both had stumbled upon each other in the club, both drunk...but Brian being just a tad more pinched. He should have known that it was Stewie he was hitting on. He couldn't believe he had missed that, couldn't believe he was locking lips with the infant while the music pounded in his ears and people were pushing both he and Stewie against the wall when they had tried to leave. _

_He couldn't believe how eager he was, hailing a cab with practically both arms waving while the boy was slipping his hands into his pants to fondle him. _

_Those same hands that had drawn pictures for him. _

_Those same hands that had held the dog's paw. _

_Yet when they got to the hotel, the first hotel that was in line of sight, Brian didn't care to think about who he was about to have sex with. He just wanted to get this person in the room as fast as humanly possible. _

_By the time Brian had come to realize...it was Stewie he was fucking, he had already been halfway into shoving his hand into the boy's under garments, stunned with what he felt...rather than what he thought he would feel. Then it came to him in such a fast paced manner...the boy's perfect disguises. _

_He should have known from the very beginning, but all manner of worry didn't cross his mind._

_He had looked at Stewie then...his paw still resting, teasing unconsciously at the boy's dick. He looked upon the boy, watching that pretty little mouth coated in the ruby, red lipstick open and huff through labored breath. That very mouth that had kissed Brian hard in the club, that same mouth that had whispered such vulgar things in the cab. _

_This was...Stewie. _

_It was Stewie. _

_God, Brian felt so damn dirty while his mind ran with images of Stewie in promiscuous positions. _

_For just a moment, the dog felt horrible for thinking such things, for letting his mind wander so carelessly, but most of all, for thinking of the youngest Griffin in such a way._

_Whatever._

_Dirty or not, Brian wanted Stewie in that moment and the boy wanted him, too, so why not. It would be just for tonight. _

_Really. Why not? _

_What would the consequences be? Brian couldn't think of any, let alone care if there were any. _

_After all, who were they going to tell? Why would they even tell anyone about this? No, no. This was to be just between them. Just a silly...one night stand where they both could provide each other with the comfort they desperately sought for. _

_And their bodies worked together so perfectly...a mutual understanding of one another that Brian never felt before...and up to the point they couldn't contain it. There was no point in trying to hold on, Brian needed to release himself and he knew that Stewie did as well. _

_They both were breathing harder by now, soft grunts coming from Brian's mouth yet Stewie was not bothering to be humble. Brian was shocked that such a little thing...could make so much noise. _

_Not to say that Brian didn't appreciate it. _

_That was definitely something that Brian did enjoy quite a bit. He loved to hear his partners moan and show their gratification, but Stewie was different somehow. The harmonious sounds that spilled from the child's mouth, it wasn't at all...the way Brian would think Stewie would sound. _

"_Bri-...!" _

_Closer. _

_Just a little more. _

"_Stewie…" Brian hadn't said a word up to this point. He had did his best to keep himself quiet, but there was no longer a need to. This was coming to an end and this would be the last time they ever did anything quite like this. _

"_I'm-...! Ah! Ah!" Stewie gasped out, whining in sheer need and desire. _

"_I know, baby...I know…"_

_Brian had to stop himself. He was seriously going too far, it seemed. Yet it didn't feel strange calling Stewie by such a name. It almost seemed natural. _

_Just a few more thrusts, hard and fast and both felt the peak, now animalistic instinct taking over. Brian held onto the body that was giving him such a feeling while the boy clung just as tight. _

_Closer._

_And before Brian could even think of what he had just done, he was cumming inside Stewie...the feeling washing over his limbs and his body as he trembled. He groaned loudly, nails digging into Stewie's back. _

_Stewie must have met his orgasm as well. _

_The boy had stiffened, legs squeezing Brian for all he was worth. The high taking him to such blissful tranquility where there were no worries. Nothing except this feeling right here, right now...Brian inside of Stewie...the feeling mutual and very real._

"_Wow…"_

_Stewie took deliberate breaths, his body staying close to Brian while the two felt their respective orgasms begin to taper off. Though Brian didn't have much to say. He just felt himself collapse on the mattress where he closed his eyes briefly. _

_He was aware now that he had sex with Stewie and there was nothing he could do to take that back. He had effectively...made their relationship into something else; something far more serious and he wasn't entirely too sure how to feel in those regards. _

_He wouldn't lie. Brian every now and again, had a straying thought of what it would be like being with Stewie, but he had never thought for one moment...that something like this could happen between them. Now it seemed as though they were getting closer and closer to forging a relationship that Brian wasn't even sure he wanted. _

_All because he had thrown caution to the wind and took the liberty to get into bed with Stewie. _

_The dog remained quiet, one paw resting along the child's back while Stewie nuzzled against his chest, face rubbing slowly. Brian could even feel Stewie leave behind little kisses here and there along his chest. _

_This kid loved him._

_He had said so...so many times and Brian hadn't had a clue. _

_Well, no. That was a lie. Brian knew that the kid loved him, but he never cared to question just how much he did. Sure, the baby often flirted with him and often made passes at him, but Brian never thought too much of those things. _

_Not until now. _

_Now, that was all the mutt could think about. _

_He just kept thinking to himself just how he should have seen this coming and that it was bound to happen eventually. He would be a fool if he kept denying there had been some chemistry between the two. It was so blatantly obvious...that what they had was inexplicably special, something exciting and renowned. _

_And Brian had been fine with that, content with that. Yet he knew that Stewie wanted more. More than the canine was willing to give. _

_So the position he had put himself in now...he certainly was digging his grave. _

_Stewie gently chuckled as he lifted his head up, his eyes bestowing upon Brian with love and such affection that it almost made Brian's heart quiver. There was such adoration in the boy's eyes and it truly frightened the dog a great deal. _

"_You know, Bry…we were meant to be, I know it now."_

"_Y-you do, huh?" Brian smiled a little, a part of him enlightened by such a confession, but he knew better. He didn't want to hurt Stewie. He desperately didn't want to make Stewie feel guilt for feeling the way he was, but...he just...didn't know if he could share in those feelings._

"_Mmhm. I think about it often. You're always on my mind." _

"_...A-ahaha...really? Surely you're pulling my leg a little."_

_Stewie shook his head._

"_Why is that so hard to believe?" _

_Brian wasn't prepared for this. The more Stewie was talking, the more the mutt was growing to realize that Stewie had thought about this, had envisioned this happening between them. _

_In a perfect world, Brian would have jumped at the opportunity because Stewie was truly an amazing little creature, but this wasn't a perfect world and Brian was definitely not a perfect person. He didn't know if he was prepared for this and even if he were, would he be able to provide Stewie with the emotional needs the kid required? _

_Not to say he didn't care about Stewie. _

_After all, the mutt knew the kid very well. He knew that Stewie wasn't exactly the most healthy person...nor the most stable. Brian would constantly be on edge, he felt and really...that wasn't a way to handle a relationship and neither was it fair to the child who had every intention of giving everything he possibly could. _

_That was just how Stewie always was with him._

_If not, but perhaps a little overbearing. _

_What with him having made decisions for Brian without so much as coming to discuss a certain matter. _

_Once Stewie had made up his mind, that was it. There was no use in conversation. _

"_Mm…"_

_Brian kept his eyes closed, but he briefly recalled feeling Stewie slither his way out of his arms and he had let the child go. Now he heard the boy wander the small room, happily humming. _

"_I often think about the events leading up to this point and how...we were just destined, it seems." _

_That was when the dog opened his eyes. _

"_...Hm..." Brian's smile slowly...turned into a frown._

_Destined. _

_Were they destined for one another?_

_Brian felt his blood run cold, his frown growing, and his eyes now staring at the ceiling, getting lost in just how white the color was. He tried to focus on that while the child continued to talk merrily, acting as though nothing were ailing him...acting as though there was nothing to be concerned about. _

_The boy was shuffling about, looking for what Brian assumed was the remote. _

_No, Brian knew it was the remote because Stewie had said he was looking for it. _

_Stewie was laughing so happily and Brian was slowly losing himself, letting the child's voice sort of muffle. _

_He really messed up. _

_He had really made a mess of things now and Stewie was being caught up in his poor decisions. _

_At least with the kid, he knew what he wanted. He didn't feel remorseful for toying with Brian, for antagonizing Brian to give in. Then again, why should he feel regret? Brian had succumbed willingly. Even after figuring out the gorgeous creature he had picked up was in fact Stewie...he still didn't think twice. He allowed himself that pleasure, so that was all on him. _

_Stewie was still humming, often changing songs since repeating the same song must have gotten on his nerves. All the while, he was still searching for the remote, looking underneath the single bed and taking a quick look wherever he felt the remote would be. _

_Standing up straight, Stewie crossed his arms over his chest, foot tapping impatiently on the floor. _

"_Blast. I can't believe this." _

_Stewie wasn't even referring to Brian for conversation, mostly just talking to himself which hadn't been a problem since Brian was no longer listening so much to what Stewie was saying if he were even directing anything to the dog. _

_Though he couldn't help but pick up on tidbits here and there. Just small remarks that made Brian's frown deepen. Like how Stewie was soon laughing and making idle conversation that he should also be helping him look for the remote or how the dog had casually tossed the remote elsewhere in the room since he was so eager to get the boy into bed with him. _

_That. _

_That right there...was the metaphorical noose wrapping around his neck. _

_That simple...remark. _

_How Brian had...been so eager to get Stewie into the room. How the dog had clumsily opened the door and began kissing the child so frivolously. _

_How he had wanted it so bad that he threw the remote across the room since it had been lying on the bed. _

_The very object that Brian looked upon with such vexation, he had thrown it. It made Stewie laugh so loudly when he did, but Brian went back to kissing him, touching him...which led up to this point now. _

_This moment where Brian knew he had changed everything. _

_Pretty soon, the canine heard the TV being turned on and Stewie was beginning to channel surf idly, not paying much attention to anything except just trying to find something that was worth watching and perhaps fall asleep to. _

_The dog's eyes never left the ceiling, however. _

_His eyes stared on even when the boy came crawling back to snuggle against him. _

_He stared, unable to stop. _

* * *

The dog sat on the step, munching on a burger as he watched the baby consume his allotted daily meal.

Hmmmm… Daily.

Granted it was a big burger for such a little body, so Brian doubted that Stewie was starving or anything. Still, if he was able, he would gladly make it a point to provide Stewie with breakfast, lunch, and dinner. There just wasn't the time for that, though. The trip out of town wasn't terribly long, but it did take some time and he did have other matters to attend to, as well. Like a job. Apartments didn't pay for themselves, after all. But, no, he did still feel a little bad that he was only able to make it out here to Stewie once a day. Hopefully now, though, they wouldn't have to go on like this for much longer.

It was really all up to Stewie. If he cooperated, this could all be over with soon.

Brian's mind continued to wander like this as the pair sat in silence. Eventually, though, he had to speak up. What was the point of all this if they weren't even going to talk to each other?

The canine set what remained of his burger back in the bag and cleared his throat to get Stewie's attention.

"You know...if you want...I could probably fix you something at my place and bring it to you one of these days… If you're tired of fast food, that is."

Stewie finished his bite and swallowed, eyes finally rising to meet Brian's as he shrugged.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that."

The dog smiled and leaned forward.

"Yeah. I just might do that. Hey! Maybe I could pick you up a box of graham crackers! I know you really like those."

A small smile formed on the younger's lips.

"Do...whatever you want, Brian…"

The boy went back to eating, and silence took over once more. Brian waited anxiously to see if Stewie would say anything. His smile fell when he realized that wasn't going to happen. It was going to be up to him to keep this conversation going, apparently.

"Y-You seem to be doing better in there, Stewie…since we came to our agreement. That's good. That's very good."

The child finished his last bite before casually crumpling up the wrapper and tossing it aside to an opposite corner of the cage.

"You didn't really give me much of a choice, Brian…"

The baby leaned back against the bars, looking like he was trying to get comfortable as he locked eyes with Brian once more.

The dog stared at him for a moment before finally sighing.

"I'm… I'm doing what I feel like I have to Stewie. I'm not exactly thrilled that you're in there either, but I do think this will all be worth it in the end. And, as long as you continue to be good, the end will come sooner. Consider it a reward."

Stewie crossed his arms, considering the canine for a moment before nodding curtly.

"Well, alright, then. Where do we go from here, Brian?"

Finally, he had it. He had Stewie's full cooperation. The smile returned to his face, but it was a brief return as he scooted forward on his step and began speaking seriously to Stewie.

"I...I messed up Stewie…"

The child arched an eyebrow, curiosity in his eyes, an indication for Brian to continue.

The dog gulped, suddenly feeling more nervous than before. He couldn't blow this.

"I...messed up with you...with us. I didn't give our relationship the consideration it really deserved, and I've regretted it ever since you kicked me out of your life."

He paused, waiting to see what Stewie would say.

After a second, the infant sat up, arms uncrossing as he did so but his stare remained fixed on Brian, all seriousness.

"So you keep saying. Ok, fine, you regret how you treated me. That's all well and good, Brian. Congratulations on realizing how much of an asshole you were. But, pray tell, what the bloody hell does that have to do with you locking me up and hiding me away like some psycho? Hmmm?"

The boy chuckled sarcastically, arms suddenly flying upwards in an exaggerated gesture.

"Because I'm really failing to see the connection there! The past is in the past! You can't change it! You can't take it back! So, how does this fix things between us!?"

Brian's heart sunk a little, but overall, he knew this was good. They were talking. The emotions were raw and painful, but...they were at least talking again.

Progress.

"I brought you here...exactly for that reason...so we could try and fix this...just you and me. Maybe this time together could help us rekindle our relationship, ya know?"

He sighed and stood up before moving to slowly approach the cage.

"I know I can't change how I was before, but I can at least acknowledge how stupid I was. You did everything you could to be everything for me, Stewie, and I...I barely did anything to reciprocate. I feel...so bad about that. I know you deserve better. I can BE better."

He knelt down once he was by the cage, coming down to eye-level with the child.

"I care so much about you, Stewie. Let me make things right...like you deserve."

He considered reaching a paw through the bars for a second but thought better of it. It was an incredibly tempting thought, though, just to have that contact again…

"I know it seems crazy, right now, and drastic, but I only brought you here because I couldn't stand the thought of not having you in my life anymore, Stewie."

The boy scoffed and scooted away a hair.

"Yep. You definitely sound like a psycho."

Not the response Brian had been looking for, but he couldn't help but find it kind of humorous as he laughed at it, if a bit sadly.

_He's not wrong. This IS crazy. Sane people...they don't...they don't do stuff like this…_

"I…"

He was cut off suddenly by the sound of his phone ringing.

The canine jumped back, a feeling of irritation setting in as he rushed over to retrieve his phone from the bag of spare clothes that he had brought Stewie today.

_Dammit! Just when we were starting to get somewhere…_

After rummaging around for a minute, he finally found it. He looked at the caller ID, and he swore he felt his heart completely stop.

"L-Lois…?"

After a moment's hesitation, he answered the phone.

"H-Hello…?"

The woman's shrill voice immediately rang into his eardrum.

""Brian! Oh, thank goodness I was able to reach you! Have you seen Stewie!? He's been missing for almost a week, and we've already called the police and reported him missing but they haven't been much help and I know he's always been pretty smart so I was wondering if maybe he wandered over to your place because you two were always so close and I figured he might try and find you or something!"

The panic in Lois's voice took the canine off guard, but he managed to compose himself and reply with, what he hoped was, a sufficient amount of surprise.

"What!? Stewie is missing!? N-No, I haven't seen him anywhere. Where was he last? Is there anything I can do?"

There were a few seconds of nothing but heavy breathing coming over the phone before Lois replied.

"I-I'm… I'm not sure what you could do, Brian. I just want my baby back… I want him home safe."

She sounded so...broken. It was enough to make Brian actually worry about what his actions might be causing the others to go though…

He wasn't going to let Stewie go, though. He definitely cared about what happened between him and the kid more than he cared about whatever panic he was causing his old family.

Still...how suspicious would it be if he just...ignored Lois after this. Like Lois had said, everyone knew he and Stewie were close, so hearing that Stewie was missing… They'd be expecting him to be just as crazed with worry, right? He had to play this right.

"I want that, too, Lois… God...I just… I love that kid so much. Look. I'm going to head that way. Ok? Maybe we can figure this out. We'll find him. I won't rest until we do."

More heavy breathing from Lois before a slightly relieved sigh.

"O… Ok. I believe you."

The call suddenly ended there, prompting Brian to place his cell back in the bag. He turned to Stewie who had appeared to be watching him this whole time.

_Wait a minute…_

"You know who that was, right?"

The boy nodded.

"I do."

The dog took that in, realizing finally how dumb he had just been.

"You could have… You could have called out to her. She would have known you were with me…"

The infant merely shrugged as he rolled his eyes.

"It's Lois, Bry. She wouldn't have heard me."

The way it had been said so bluntly. Stewie really did have zero faith in his mother.

Sad.

But, Brian couldn't focus on that, right now. He tossed the bag over by the cage where Stewie could access it through the bars.

"I need to go take care of this. There's fresh clothes in there, if you want them."

Stewie gave the bag a quick glance before looking back at Brian.

"Thank you."

Brian didn't say anything more, simply nodded his head before heading up the stairs and out of the building.

_Time to pay the family a visit, I guess..._

* * *

Of all the bad luck the dog normally encountered, this perhaps was the worst outcome. He had thought this would occur, but he never gave much concern over the prospect of someone noticing that Stewie was gone.

He figured that if it did happen, it wouldn't have been so soon. After all, Brian lived with the Griffins for a long time; he saw how Stewie's parents interacted with their kids. He had been there when Lois and Peter weren't. So for Lois to actually notice that Stewie was missing and for her to actually call the police was truly unnerving.

And Brian was headed right for that house, too.

He was driving to the very place he should have known to avoid at all costs, but there was a probing voice in the back of his head that told him he needed to go so no one would grow suspicious of him.

Still...that didn't exactly calm the overflow of thoughts of what the possibilities were for him if...just if he were caught.

To think that he had covered up the perfect crime was beyond ridiculous. Brian knew that there was a chance of him being found out. He just wanted to believe that it was impossible. He also wanted to believe that maybe Stewie would defend him.

Defend him by saying he was insane.

Defend him by saying the boy had been treated fine throughout his confinement.

There was absolutely no way any of that would happen, but the mutt had always wanted to believe that Stewie would be the person he could depend on.

If not for him, then...well...Brian didn't want to imagine what life would be like for him if he were caught. He didn't want to imagine how he'd survive behind bars. Yet it wasn't even the idea of being locked away that scared him. He could deal with that because he would deserve to be there. It was just the idea...the very realization that he would never see Stewie again.

He would never see the kid again...

There would be no way that Lois would allow her youngest son to correlate with Brian, and with how Stewie was acting now, there was a good possibility the child would be perfectly fine without having Brian.

He shivered, feeling himself practically grow cold.

The canine could live without seeing sunlight again. He could live in a cell without the windows, without the human interaction.

He just couldn't be without Stewie.

He wouldn't be able to live.

There would be no point in living.

And he had thought of that before even deciding to take Stewie. He had run through every possibility of what could happen to him up to the point he had Stewie in his car while driving to the warehouse.

He still thought of the outcomes. To not would mean he was an idiot. A cynical, ridiculous, and cocky idiot who felt untouchable.

No. He wasn't any of those things.

So if...if that were to ever become a real concern, the mutt had come up with a solution. Perhaps a poor decision and even perhaps a cowardly way out, but he couldn't fathom the alternatives of living a life without Stewie in it.

If it were to happen he got caught, he'd much prefer pulling a gun on himself. After all, it wasn't like he hadn't thought of committing suicide before and it would be easy to get his gun from his safety deposit box at the bank.

So at least there was some comfort in this madness.

Though maybe a little drastic, but Brian had made up his mind. He wouldn't be able to have a fulfilled life without the boy in it. He knew that now, but if only he had realized what he had before any of this happened. He wouldn't have needed to take matters into his own hands, he wouldn't have needed to do this to Stewie and to make the family worry excessively over the safety of their child.

Brian shook his head, trying desperately to think of other things.

Thinking over and over about Stewie and the situation at hand wasn't going to make the problem go away, it would just make it worse by thinking about the worst case scenarios. Also if he were to step into the Griffin home, fidgeting like mad and stuttering like some fool, Lois would get suspicious.

"Calm down...fucking calm down. You're fine!"

He took a deep, deep breath...now crossing into the town's residential area.

To say that he wasn't at least happy at the prospect of seeing Spooner Street again would be a lie. If anything, he was looking forward...just a little bit, to seeing the old neighborhood again and even seeing Lois.

In a way, he felt much like Stewie would...going back to see the people that he had wronged and taking delight in their misery. Stewie was like that and Brian had gotten to see that first hand and it always made the dog feel uneasy; seeing that side of the kid since that part was unpredictable.

Though this was just a little exciting!

Brian actually felt alive while driving. In fact, the closer he got to the house, the more giddy he felt. After all, if Lois had suspected him, she wouldn't have called him in the beginning. No, she called because Brian was an important member of the family still and she still regarded him as such.

She hadn't thought for just one moment that the former family dog had something to do with the disappearance of her child and for just a moment, Brian felt powerful. He felt like he would get away with his crime. All because the woman wasn't thinking that HE had something to do with it.

Thinking in such a way, Brian recalled Stewie's previous remark to him.

"_Yep. You definitely sound like a psycho."_

"Heh… Maybe I am a psycho...haha…"

It didn't take much longer to get to Spooner Street. Upon turning into the neighborhood, Brian could already make out the house. He even saw Lois already outside...waiting for him. The dog sighed and slowly turned into the driveway.

By the time he had turned his car off and made a point to get out, Lois was already there by him and swinging her arms around the animal and squeezing tight.

It made Brian freeze.

He had never seen Lois look so hysterical. The way her normally kept hair was in disarray now. The fact she had bags underneath her eyes, too. She most likely wasn't sleeping but maybe a few hours every night.

Brian could see her already cradling in Stewie's bedroom, arms tightly wrapped around Rupert while she stared at his empty crib.

God...that must have been torture.

"Oh Brian…!" She squeaked out, shaking and trembling while the dog kept still since he was unsure what to do in that moment except stay in his place and allow this woman to hug him.

If only she knew she was hugging the very person that had hidden her child, had him in confinement.

"A-ah...I'm here...I'm here now, Lois." Brian quickly shook away his anxiety that was slowly creeping up on him now that he was here. He casually wrapped his own arms around her now, hugging her thin frame while she just succumbed to her misery.

It was the least Brian could do in such a situation.

"Come on...it's okay, Lois. I'm here now...I'm sorry it took me a while to get here, but I'm here now...so let's get you inside and you can tell me what's happened. Okay?"

Brian being the voice of reason as he always was, Brian being the dutiful friend, Brian being two-faced.

He couldn't shake off the feeling of sheer guilt when he saw Lois's face now in perfect view. She looked so pale and just awful. This woman who had rosy cheeks and the brightest complexion...it was hard seeing her this way.

Incredibly difficult.

"Brian…" she softy croaked, now letting herself follow the dog back inside the house where he gently sat her down at the kitchen table. He too sat down beside her. He even took her hand into his paw, holding it tightly.

"It's okay, Lois. Tell me everything."

"I...Brian...where is my little boy…? He...he's been gone for a-almost a week now...and I...I didn't know what else to do except call the police, and they've been searching for the past few days. Can you believe this? You...you hear about this happening to other people's kids, but you never once think it'll happen to your own…!" He watched Lois, now noticing the tears in the corner of her eyes. He watched her reach with her other hand to grab his when he held it out to her.

He rubbed her hand with his thumb, really taking on the role of the consoling family friend perfectly. He nodded, urging her gently to continue.

"...Ah...I can't believe that...this could happen...can you believe this? The police told me they're forming a search party. A search party, Brian! I...I can't…"

She was sobbing now and Brian had no choice but to watch this woman break before him and unfold. Again...it was so horrendous to witness this from the very woman Brian had loved for such a long time.

"...The...the police tried to console me by saying the more people there are...the more ground that can be covered...but you can't imagine how hard this is...this is MY child...MY child is missing, Brian, and I have to sit here...and wait by the phone just in case the police call...Brian...what if...what if something horrible happened to Stewie?"

"..."

Brian remained quiet for a moment, his heart racing erratically the longer he stayed there and the longer he allowed her to talk.

"I don't know…" he finally said, being gentle with his tone so as to not upset her anymore than she already was.

Brian smiled then...not a conniving smile, but a regretful smile.

He did feel terrible for lying, but he knew that he had no choice. He just wished he could somehow make Lois feel even just a tiny bit better.

Maybe he could say that he would look for the boy as well. He could easily lie and just say he had searched everywhere...but couldn't find Stewie.

He'd feel better subconsciously, but that still wouldn't change the fact he knew exactly where Stewie was and it didn't change the fact that the police were now involved.

_Fuck…_

"Listen, Lois...I'm...sorry...I wish I had something better to say, but the truth is, I'm in the dark just as much as you are."

"...I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Brian...but I was in such shock and I had to try everything I could…before worrying you..."

Brian shook his head again.

"It's fine. You're only doing what you felt was appropriate."

The dog squeezed her hand now, gripping it tightly while she naturally squeezed back. This was torture.

Brian really wanted to leave now.

He didn't feel comfortable comforting the woman. Not with him knowing everything and intentionally putting her through this hell. He really felt unwelcomed...almost as though the very house was aware of his acts and was closing in on him, mocking him...and really driving him further into anxiety.

"L-look...I...is there anything I can do for you?"

Brian tried hard to not focus on his surroundings. He tried to just focus on Lois, but even doing so was making it harder for him to stay composed. It was just the way she was slouching over the kitchen table, back hunched and face just distorted.

He couldn't handle this. He needed to get out. He had just gotten here, though! How long did he need to hang around now in order to avoid suspicion?

"Maybe I can look myself...you know…?"

_Fuck! Get me the FUCK out!_

He heard the woman chuckle a little, nodding her head slowly.

"I'd really appreciate that, Brian...every little bit helps, you know…?"

He was just digging his grave even further. He was losing it. He was starting to realize that he was fucked. What could he do?

He couldn't move Stewie from the warehouse.

There was no way he could do that without running the risk of the boy escaping and telling everyone everything that had happened to him.

He was stuck.

"Don't worry, Lois...I'll do everything I possibly can for you…"

_God...fucking...dammit._

* * *

The dog rushed down the stairs, almost toppling down them as he ran down into the basement and up to the cage where he quickly fell to his knees, panic in his eyes.

That had been so stressful. This was not something he had planned to deal with, and he was trying his damndest to compose himself. His heart was beating so rapidly, though. This was about him and Stewie! No one else needed to get involved.

Especially not the police!

_Seriously, Lois, the one time you decide to pay attention to your damn son!_

He reached out and grabbed the bars as he peered in and looked at Stewie who was sitting at the far end of the cage, smiling at him.

"Whoa! You look tense! That must have been some visit, huh, Bry?"

The baby snickered a little and sat up, moving closer to the animal ever so slightly.

The canine gulped, ignoring the mocking attitude of his captive as he began speaking.

"...It was...she...they're… The police are involved… They've been looking for you…"

Stewie's expression didn't change at all.

"Yeah? And, what? You're surprised by this?"

He laughed again, drawing closer.

"Wh-What did you think was going to happen, Brian? I know my family is about as oblivious as it gets, but did you really think you could just keep me down here for so long without anyone noticing? You're no genius, I know, but I totally would have expected better from you."

The dog's head drooped as he took in the boy's words, honestly seeing Stewie's point.

"I...I'm just not used to them getting involved in our affairs… I don't… I don't know what I was thinking, Stewie…"

He stood up then and turned to go take a seat on his usual step, face coming down to rest in his paws as he sighed deeply.

"I don't know what to do…"

He looked up at Stewie, maybe for an answer, for support.

Stewie had always been there for him, after all…

He watched as the boy crawled up to the front of the cage, little hands grabbing the bars as his hard stare peered through them.

"What exactly are you afraid of?"

The canine chuckled sadly, shaking his head as he replied.

"I'm afraid of getting caught, Stewie! No one is going to listen to me if they find you down here, and if that happens, they'll take me away forever!"

Stewie just continued to stare the dog down for a moment before responding.

"I honestly don't see what's so unfair about that. If they catch you, you'll deserve whatever punishment they give you."

The way the baby spoke so plainly, bluntly. It made Brian's blood go cold.

"B-But...they'd never let me see you again…"

The child just shrugged.

"Maybe that's for the best."

He let go of the bars as he leaned back, taking a seat there on the floor as his eyes never left Brian's.

Brian didn't understand this.

Stewie would actually be ok with never seeing him again!

_No. He's… He can't mean that. Stewie would never…_

"That thought doesn't...scare you at all? The idea that we may never be allowed to see each other ever again…?"

There was a beat before Stewie's stoney expression finally cracked, a large smile forming as he burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Y-You can't be serious! Oh my… Oh my god! You are actually serious! Why would I… Why would I be against them locking away my kidnapper, the guy who broke my heart and then felt like he was so fucking entitled to me that he could just lock me up so he could keep me all for himself!? I'm not some fucking object, you bastard! I loved you! And, you have NEVER reciprocated those emotions! You're incapable of it, and if there's anything I'm grateful about regarding our brief time as an item, it's that I finally learned that!"

It was as if Stewie had taken a shovel and proceeded to beat him down with each word. The dog flinched away, turning his gaze away, unable to fully face Stewie as he tried to defend himself.

"But I… I do love you, Stewie… I made mistakes, but I don't think I should be punished to such an extent for them. And…"

He steeled himself and looked back at the boy seriously.

"And if the situation was reversed, I would always choose to have your back! I would never turn on you like you seem so willing to do to me!"

The infant scoffed, rolling his eyes at the animal as he replied.

"Oh, whatever, Brian. Don't go trying to guilt me. You did this to yourself, and if they end up catching you, you'll be reaping all due consequences."

He could feel his heart shattering as complete dejection washed over him.

_He… He means that…_

It was so painful to hear Stewie talking like this!

He wasn't going to give up, though. He needed Stewie, needed to make that kid see sense!

With a shake of his head, he decided to change the subject.

"...You know… I...I've missed you so much, Stewie. That has to...has to count for something! Even after we broke up and I moved out, I couldn't...stop...thinking about you...and I couldn't help thinking about how I had lost you, and it got so bad…"

He stopped for a moment, suddenly feeling very emotional, fighting back tears as Stewie just continued to watch him intensely, not saying a word.

"...I haven't had anyone since we went our separate ways, haven't even looked at anyone, really…"

He stopped again, hoping that Stewie would have something to say about that.

All he got was a nonchalant shrug and a roll of the eyes as Stewie responded coolly.

"How...thoughtful of you…"

The boy sighed then, his expression softening slightly.

"Look… Unlike you, Brian...I didn't succumb to depression and misery. Though, I guess I shouldn't be surprised you did. You always did like to play the victim, but anyway, I was smart enough to realize that there will always be other people. And, I mean...don't get me wrong...it did hurt...for a while… It still hurts, but I'm not going to let that stop me from enjoying my life! I can't let...what I felt for you...consume me. I found other people to help me."

Brian felt his whole body stiffen at that last comment, memories starting to flood into his mind, memories that caused his cold blood to begin boiling.

"You mean...people like that guy you've been whoring around with?"

Stewie's eyes went a little wide then, but the surprise was quickly replaced by his usual cocky demeanor as he smirked at the canine.

"Which guy, Brian? There's been quite a few since you left."

It was Brian's turn to have wide eyes as he suddenly stood up, paws balling up into fists as his anger intensified.

"You!? You've been…!?"

He began stuttering then, his brain unable to fight past the rage in order to form coherent words.

Stewie just continued smirking, obviously enjoying this.

_Little...shit!_

"I've been what, Bry? Hmmmm? Having sex with several partners? You better believe I have, and it has been _fantastic_."

Brian gritted his teeth, forcing the words out.

"How...many...Stewie…?"

Another laugh from Stewie.

"Lost count, dear. I don't feel a need to keep track of the notches on my bedpost in order to feel good about myself. Most of them, I don't even bother remembering their names, really. They serve their purpose, and that's the end of it. "

The dog's fists tightened as he took a single step forward.

"So...that guy… That guy I've seen you with… He's just another…"

He shut his eyes, huffing through his nostrils deeply. In and out. Trying desperately to get a hold of himself. It wasn't long before he heard Stewie speaking again, though.

"Don't get me wrong, dog. I'm faithful to the one I'm with now, but I can assure you, there were MANY men before he finally came along and began repairing my heart."

_Repairing your…_

He felt sick, like he could honestly puke at any moment. That was the last thing he wanted to hear.

_You just...think you can replace me with any random guy off the street!?_

He opened his eyes, and stared daggers at his captive.

"You cheating slut! At least I've had enough respect for the connection we have to not just go out seeking a cheap thrill with whoever is willing to hop into bed with me! There's been no one since you!"

Stewie didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"Awwwww. You poor thing! Maybe you should try it. Getting laid might relieve some that tension you're feeling. It always does wonders for me! And let me tell you, that guy? Maaaaaaan, he is good. Probably the best I've ever had."

Stewie laughed again, mocked him AGAIN.

He wasn't going to sit here and listen to this. He wouldn't reward this behavior.

He was hurt.

He was angry.

He. Was. LIVID!

The tension suddenly left his body as something snapped then, his paws unclenching as he took one last deep breath to calm himself before addressing Stewie smoothly.

"You are...being...really bad, Stewie…"

He didn't wait to hear what the boy would say next.

In the next moment, he was turning on his heel and making his way out of the basement, making sure to shut off the light before proceeding up the stairs.

* * *

"Have you seen this person?"

The man had been asking everyone he could find in West Quahog. He knew that if Stewie had been anywhere in the last few days, chances were he'd have wandered around here. There was very little chance that no one had seen him.

After all, this was where Stewie often liked to roam about.

He checked everywhere, checked every little shop, every little establishment he could think of and he was having no such luck.

It was disheartening.

He figured that this would be the place to look, the most likely of all places since this was where he and Stewie said they'd meet.

Each day made him feel more restless. Especially the growing fear that something was terribly wrong and that Stewie was in grave danger.

He couldn't handle thinking about that.

That poor boy was probably scared. Most likely scared to death.

Regardless if the search was growing pointless, he still kept asking people that he passed, making sure to stop everyone he saw.

"Have you seen this person?"

He would flash his phone in everyone's face, making sure they got a good look at Stewie who constantly sent him selfies. He made sure to show the last selfie he had gotten from the kid...one where Stewie was blowing a kiss to the camera, pursing his blood red lips with those calculating and daunting eyes. Looking coy and confident.

The kid wearing a tight-fitted dress that he had been so eager to show off.

It made him feel ill...knowing that this was the last photo he got.

And each time, the person would shake their head, making him feel his chance to find Stewie safe and alive was growing more and more unlikely.

"..."

Still, he kept going.

He continued to walk down the street, though prepared now to try and search in another area. As he made his way to his car, he caught another lady coming his way. He figured why not ask.

There was no harm in asking. No harm at all.

He quickened his pace and got into the woman's direct path, holding his phone up to her as he spoke through heavy breaths.

"Have you...seen this person?"

It almost felt like a ritual to him. He must have asked the same question over a hundred times today. He needed to know, though. He had to weigh out every option available to him and this had been a good start. Regardless of the fact that he hadn't had any luck, there was bound to be at least SOMEONE who had seen Stewie.

If he couldn't find anyone today, tonight...he'd try again tomorrow.

Then the next day.

Then the day after that...and the day after that...

He wasn't going to give up, not anytime soon.

He waited for the woman to tell him the same thing everyone else did, but he was actually surprised when she took a much longer look at the photo of Stewie and even nodded.

"Actually...I think I did see her. She looks about the same, anyway. I could be wrong, but I think I saw her a few days ago...she was staggering a bit towards a white Prius. I'm assuming she was drunk, so she must have gotten a ride home."

He was stunned into silence for a moment before replying.

"...Thank you, ma'am."

With that, he quickly began to walk to his car, going faster now that he had somewhat of a clue.

"A white...Prius…"

For the first time in days, he smiled.

_Now we're getting somewhere!_


	4. Come

**Chapter 4: Come**

_The boy's fingers grazed the dog's shaft delicately as he took a moment to admire the tool in front of him._

_Brian's tool…_

_Such a glorious thing that was all his to service now, just like it was always meant to be._

_The baby sighed happily. This had quickly become his favorite pastime, and he was more than happy to indulge it any chance he got. That was why he had been all too eager to offer Brian a little treat once he realized his lover was looking a little tense when the time came for them to hit the hay, eagerly climbing his way under the blanket and taking his place down between the canine's legs._

_He giggled, leaning up to leave little kisses against the tip, his tongue slipping out to lap at some of the essence his partner was already leaking._

_Sinful…_

_Delectable…_

_He couldn't hold himself back any longer. He made quick work of slicking every inch of the dog's organ with his tongue before finally taking him into his mouth, diving deeper and deeper with unbridled enthusiasm, moaning around the length as his eyes fluttered in ecstasy._

"_Mmmmmm..."_

_He began bobbing then, taking care not to be too rough. It occurred to him that he could have used this opportunity to try out that new flavored lube he had bought, but that would have required him to get out of bed and, he couldn't lie to himself, he had just been too eager to do that._

_Oh well. Sometimes you just had to give 'em a good old fashioned._

_He began fondling the canine's ball sack as he worked, driving himself to take more and more of Brian as his tongue slid up and down the shaft with his movements. He allowed his teeth to occasionally graze against the sensitive flesh, just enough to tease, never enough to hurt._

_Brian was so hard, so hard for him. God, he loved it so much, the feeling of this thing so stiff and throbbing against his throat, desperate to release what it had._

_The dog must be losing his mind right now._

_The child smirked and and looked up lifting the blanket so that he could sneak a peek of his man in pure bliss._

_What he saw was… Well, it wasn't exactly what he was hoping for._

_Brian was just lying there, staring up at the ceiling with his arms folded up under his head. If Stewie didn't have the evidence in his mouth currently, he'd be afraid that Brian wasn't in to this at all…_

_But...he did have that evidence. He could feel how hard Brian was, right now, hard for him. That surely meant he was doing something right. He just needed to up the ante. He knew how to make that dog squirm._

_With renewed resolve, Stewie began tracing the fingers that were resting on the canine's sack lower, down the perineum. Such a sensitive spot. He'd have Brian erupting for him in no time._

_He began stroking the area as he began bobbing his head faster, tongue lashing at every inch of flesh it could reach. Immediately, Stewie felt the dog's body beginning to move underneath him._

_There it was. That's what he needed to see._

_It just motivated him further. He drove himself down further, fighting past his gag reflex until his lips were touching the knot there at the base. Tears welled up in his eyes, but Stewie fought on. Brian so obviously needed this release, and he wanted to give that to him so badly._

_A whine from the dog poured into his ears, causing him to shiver. Such a beautiful sound from such a beautiful creature._

_The canine's legs began to spread wider, further indication that he was finally giving in to the pleasure Stewie was so graciously providing him. And, the whines kept coming, feeding Stewie, quenching a thirst that the boy desperately needed sated. The child moaned again, fingers continuing to stroke the dog's sensitive area as he absolutely devoured that cock._

_There was no other pleasure in the world like giving Brian pleasure…_

_He felt a paw suddenly resting on his head, holding him in place, and he knew that meant that Brian was losing control, that his love wasn't going to be able to last for too much longer._

_The whines grew louder, more animalistic. That paw was squeezing his head. It was a wonder that Brian was able to get such a firm grip even through that blanket. The thought was such a huge turn on. He moaned again, pelvis now grinding against the mattress to provide friction to his own hard on that had developed over the course of this tryst._

_He was burning up. It was so hot under the blanket, and this wasn't exactly easy work, enough to make him work up a bit of a sweat even. But, he knew he couldn't stop for anything, not when Brian was right there. He would not disappoint. He would never disappoint this dog of his._

_He was concentrating so hard that he missed the clear signs of Brian reaching his peak as that furry body arched its back and began spewing down his throat without so much as a warning. He had to quickly steel himself in order to maintain his breathing as he greedily gulped down every drop of the load he had worked so hard for, little hand going up to fondle that sack again, hoping to coax more and more out of the canine until he was sucked completely dry. Even after Brian stopped coming, though, that body continued shivering, aftershocks rocking the animal who was still holding him so firmly in place. He remained where he was without protest, allowing Brian to ride out his high and come all the way back down. He listened as those loud whines lowly died down into soft, adorable little whimpers._

_Brian finally released his head, and Stewie took that as his cue to finally pull up and off, loud pop accompanying his movement as he climbed up from under the blanket and came to rest on the dog's rising and falling chest._

_He smiled at his lover, all adoration and full of pride._

"_You liked that, Bry?"_

_A response didn't come immediately. The dog didn't even really glance at him, but that was ok, he was probably still in a daze._

_The boy giggled at the thought, waiting patiently for Brian to acknowledge him._

_After a few moments, the canine looked down at him and offered him a small smile as he reached up and patted him on the head._

"_Good boy… Th-Thanks…"_

_Stewie was about to respond, but he was cut off as Brian suddenly rolled over onto his side. He watched in confusion as the canine proceeded to shut his eyes as if to...sleep?_

_He was just going to go to sleep, now?_

_The smile on Stewie's lips dropped._

_He just just remained there, staring at the dog, acutely aware of a need that had gone completely ignored._

_Sure, Brian didn't HAVE to return the favor, but...wasn't that the proper thing to do?_

_It irked him a little, and he could feel some slight anger welling up as he watched his partner drift off into such a peaceful sleep without him._

_It was so...inconsiderate._

_But, then again, maybe Brian really was just that tired…_

_After a while, Stewie resigned himself to the fact that Brian had left him for the night, so with a sigh he leaned up and gave the mutt a quick, loving peck on the cheek._

"_...You're welcome…"_

_And that was that._

_The child took his spot on the bed, got under the blanket and rolled over so that his back was against Brian's. He shut his eyes to go to sleep, but sleep did not come until much later into the night._

_And when it did, it was far from peaceful…_

* * *

Ever since Stewie and him had gone their separate ways, the more the dreams grew vivid. Often when Brian awoke from having one of these dreams, he'd be drenched head to toe in sweat and the blankets would be around him like some cocoon.

"N-nn...ah! Stewie…"

Brian tossed and turned in his bed, fingers clenching desperately to his bedsheets that felt more and more like he were being suffocated. With his legs spread, he panted heavily and groaned loudly.

This wasn't the first time he'd had a dream of such magnitude and he knew that it wouldn't be the last, either.

In fact...he was prepared to have a visual dream that perhaps was much stronger than this one. After all, it seemed to go that way.

The mutt hadn't had sex in such a long time and his growing need to have Stewie was becoming great, but he couldn't even imagine the idea of Stewie allowing him to have sex with the kid while he was trapped in that cage.

Besides...Stewie was _loyal_ to this new guy.

"S-Stewie…! Ah!"

That didn't prevent these types of dreams. If anything, it prolonged the torture that Brian was dealing with to such a great extent. It made him want Stewie even more...knowing that the kid was with another person, knowing that Stewie was having sex with another guy.

It just made Brian want to rip that boy apart and show him exactly what he was missing.

The dog was groaning a little louder now, his body moving of its own accord while his paw reached down to rest between his legs where he fondled himself unconsciously.

He envisioned Stewie's mouth wrapped around his cock, the image of the boy sucking and deep throating that mangy mutt with such ferocity and determination to get Brian to come hard. It sent Brian further into his deepest subconscious where his whole body was affected by this dream alone.

Even in his dreams, the boy was magnificent.

"Ah! Stewie…!"

Brian could feel himself getting close, his legs shaking more violently. He didn't want this to stop. He begged please don't let it stop.

He needed this desperately.

He needed to feel that fulfillment that only Stewie could provide.

He was so close, paw playing harder against his twitching dick, fingers rubbing faster.

Almost.

He was about to meet his orgasm when…

_RING! RING! RING!_

The alarm clock on the bedside table quickly went off, making Brian jolt awake with a start.

"STEWIE!"

He couldn't help but yell out since he was still only half conscious. He still felt as though he were in limbo and he swore...he swore he could still see Stewie balls deep between his legs.

He shook his head, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

The obnoxious sound of his alarm finally coming to his ears now that he was aware that...it was just a dream. He sighed heavily and went to slam his hand on the clock, making that insufferable noise stop.

From there, he collapsed onto his back, an arm draping over his eyes where he briefly thought about falling back asleep again. Maybe he could have another dream about Stewie...a time when the boy actually wanted to be with him and had done the things the dog was dreaming about almost every night.

"Mm…"

This was so pathetic.

Brian knew that if he wanted the kid so badly, he could easily just...get it from him. Yet would he really stoop to such a level? He'd like to think that he wouldn't, but he was growing an unnatural need and urge to have Stewie more and more each day.

Just being in front of the boy was driving him crazy.

He wanted to think that he could contain himself, that he'd never hurt Stewie in that way. There was also the consequences of what would happen afterwards; the boy would never trust him again. Would never want to have anything to do with him again. His whole point of having Stewie there would have been pointless.

And it would have been his fault for not being patient and giving the boy the opportunity to at least have that consolation...that Brian wouldn't hurt him.

He had promised he wouldn't hurt him, too.

It would be a promise broken.

Much like the promises he had made that he had broken without even thinking, without even caring.

He couldn't go back to being that way. He needed to control himself.

He easily could go seek out a female if he needed it that badly. He could easily have one girl act as Stewie...if that was the only way he'd get off. Not to say that he hadn't thought about it before, but it always dawned on him when he was actually willing to pursue such an idea.

No one could be Stewie.

Stewie was Stewie and that's what truly made him special.

And that's what made Brian that much more crazy.

If he couldn't have Stewie, he couldn't have anyone.

"..."

He sighed heavily, his arm falling against his bed that was drenched...his blankets coiled around him and sticking to his fur.

He felt so uncomfortable and overwhelmed. Yet being in his bed that was wet was the least of his worries. He had so much more to focus and be concerned about.

The police were now involved and actively looking for Stewie.

That was the biggest concern of his, but he was so aware...so aware that it was out of his control. He couldn't go to Lois now and ask her to have the police stop searching for Stewie. How idiotic would that be? It would pinpoint him immediately. All he could do was hope that nothing ever came about this...and that the police wouldn't think to search for the boy outside of Quahog.

The dog sighed, trying to calm himself.

Regardless, he was acutely nerved by the pain between his legs. It didn't come to him immediately that he was rock hard underneath his blankets...not until he was now very much aware of the pain there.

"...One problem at a time…"

He sighed once more and quickly unwrapped himself from his blankets. He looked down at his cock, seeing the rod upright and already leaking precum. He had been so damn close…

"Need to take care of this."

Though Brian didn't have Stewie...not the real thing, anyway. He did have photos that he secretly never deleted. When they had been dating, Stewie often took selfies of himself in drag that he would send to Brian. He sent him pictures a lot throughout the day whenever they couldn't be together for a period of time.

"_You're such a camera whore."_

Brian didn't think much of the pictures when the boy sent them again and again, but he acknowledged that they were there for him and that Stewie was sending them...for him.

"_I'm your whore."_

Stewie was always quick witted, always one step ahead.

It would have been great...wonderful even if Brian had been into him during that time.

Now he wished he had appreciated the gesture more. It must have taken a lot for Stewie to get the lighting just right and to make sure he looked good in those pictures...and really, the kid always looked amazing. He never needed to do much to look good, but he went over and beyond for Brian.

Though there had been one picture in particular that had stood out the most to Brian. It was his 'go to' when he needed a little encouragement.

The photo in itself was just...professional quality. The way the lighting just focused on the exact right parts of Stewie that the boy so carelessly, but intentionally exposed for the frame. He had purchased a tripod for that specific picture...and that picture alone was the only one the kid used that tripod for.

The photo had been of Stewie leaning over his play table...a place that had been a frequent destination for their sexual tirades. The way he was angled...his ass so pronounced and lifted just enough to reveal he wasn't wearing any underwear had made the dog's heart drop when he saw it at first. Not out of...a liking to it, but merely in a questioning and unbelievable way. He just couldn't believe it was Stewie in that photograph and not some slut.

Of course the boy was in disguise, wearing a wig that Brian hadn't seen before, but perhaps Stewie had gotten it just for that picture. The hair a deep brown; almost auburn in a messy bun that the kid must have done himself. Perhaps an attempt to give off the look of a 'after sex' hairdo.

That boy was so resourceful.

And he knew how to make himself look absolutely perfect.

The photo depicted Stewie in what looked like a French maid uniform and a bow to compliment the overall look, but of course...it was the duster that Brian noticed first when Stewie had sent it. The duster that he was holding in a way so the kid could lick the plastic part.

Brian had half a mind to ask him what the hell he was trying to do, but it was fairly obvious that Stewie was comfortable posing in such a way; giving off his sexual desires so blatantly to the family dog.

The mutt didn't care about it then, but now...now he certainly did.

He sighed, feeling remorseful the more he thought about it.

But...it happened. He had been far too prideful to see that his lack of effort really had hurt Stewie.

The dog briefly shut his eyes, taking a moment to reflect his misdeeds. There was nothing he could do about it now except brood over it all and beat himself over how he lost someone so spectacular and willing to do everything they could.

_...Even though I've apologized, I should have...asked him what he was feeling during that period of time. What he was going through...when I wasn't bothering to look._

"One problem at a time…I need to take care of this."

Brian knew he wouldn't be able to focus on how he could mend things with Stewie, but he did know how to make himself feel better, so he began searching for his phone. A hand trailing over lazily along the bed.

Since he had a habit of falling asleep with his phone right by his side.

When he couldn't feel it...even when feeling underneath his pillows, he didn't so much as panic...but merely begin to feel uneasy. He actually got out of bed, now looking over his mattress and scanning every inch.

Nothing.

He ripped the bedsheets off now and his pillows, tossing them in his room.

Still nothing.

"...Oh...fuck..."

That was when a different alarm started going off, one in his head. He ALWAYS had his phone. There was way too many personal items on that phone; personal enough to keep him well aware it was always on his person.

"Wait."

Brian froze. His eyes went wide in realization.

Did he leave it at Lois's house? Brian racked through his brain, unable to process his memory of having his phone with him when he went to see Lois yesterday.

No.

No, he didn't have it then. He could recall not having it in his hand when he went into the house. Where was it, then?

Brian paced his bedroom, a finger coming to his lips where he bit his nail in a panic, his mind wandering to the events of yesterday. He had gotten up...made sure his phone was charged, took a shower, ate some breakfast, and then left with an extra bag full of-...

"...OH FUCK!"

His phone was with Stewie! He had left that bag of clothes with Stewie! He had put his goddamn phone in that bag!

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

Brian quickly sprinted out of his bedroom, practically running into his door where he grabbed his car keys from the living room and raced out of his apartment. God, the horror he felt. The absolute panic of wondering if Stewie had noticed the phone in that bag.

Of course he did!

He was done. That was it. Brian was finished. Stewie had called the police. He must have. There was no way.

There was no way he hadn't seen Brian put his fucking phone in there and taken the opportunity.

"FUCK! Brian, you...IDIOT!"

* * *

The dog rushed down the stairs, heart beating frantically as he reached the bottom and flipped on the light. He ran over to the cage to find Stewie lying there, obviously having been sleeping, but now, he was trying to block out the light that had woken him so suddenly.

"Where is it!?"

The boy quickly held up his hands to cover his half lidded eyes, having only just woken up when he heard Brian come racing down the steps.

"Nn...! Where is what? What are you talking about, Brian?"

Brian got down on his knees and looked at the toddler seriously through the bars.

"Don't play with me! I know you have it! There's no way you would miss that opportunity! Who did you call!? When!?"

The kid looked to Brian in complete confusion, his eyes still peering at the dog through the bars.

"I don't know what you're talking about, dog. How can I call anyone if I don't have a damn phone? You're fucking losing it."

The boy went to lay back down on his side, his back to Brian now.

The dog reached a paw through the bars, grabbing Stewie by the leg and pulling him closer.

"My phone, Stewie! I know you saw me leave it! You must have it!"

Stewie immediately jerked his leg back from the dog's hold, his eyes staring right through the canine with such venom. Brian froze upon seeing such a look coming from his young captive. Only Stewie could control his emotions so completely, but still, he was the one truly in control here and he had to maintain that control. He was the one in control now, not Stewie. It was worth reminding himself of that fact.

Stewie huffed and rolled over so that he was better facing the canine.

"I don't fucking have your phone, dog..."

Brian paused for a moment, head tilting as he assessed Stewie's claim. After a moment, though, he growled and lunged forward once more, grabbing Stewie by the leg again with an even tighter grip as he spoke sternly.

"You're lying. You must have seen me leave it in the bag I left for you."

He squeezed Stewie's legs, nails digging into the cloth of his pants just slightly.

"So, where is it!?"

"Nn!"

Stewie didn't so much as whimper more so than he actually cowered away. Brian had done many things throughout his life, but this was by far something the boy didn't quite expect of him.

"I don't have it, Brian!"

The boy was still denying it, expression a mask of calm that Brian was seeing right through. Stewie was worried, worried that he had been caught. He could tell.

The dog pulled Stewie in towards him again, chuckling a bit madly as he shook his head.

"No. No. No. No! You MUST have it! I know you, Stewie! You saw me leave it!"

He looked off to the side, over at the bag that was still by the cage right where he had left it. He reached over with his free paw and grabbed it.

"I swear if it's not in here..."

The boy didn't say anything. He just looked over at the bag the dog now had in his paw.

"Brian, fucking look at me! Do I look like I've changed clothes? I'm still in the clothes you fucking took me in! Changing clothes is the least of my worries, right now!"

Brian felt Stewie begin to shake just slightly. That calm exterior was cracking, and Brian wondered if that was simply due to the child realizing that his plan had been thwarted or if it was also because the baby was finally seeing how serious he was about this whole thing. Did he strike fear in Stewie? Not that he particularly wanted to scare the child, but a little fear never hurt when trying to teach a lesson, right?.

He unzipped the bag and slipped his paw inside, immediately coming into contact with an object he knew to be his phone. His eyes went wide as he slowly pulled the phone out of the bag.

Stewie laughed in what Brian assumed was relief.

"There...see?"

The boy pulled his leg back once more, now sliding to the corner of his cage in an obvious attempt to put some distance between them.

"You owe me an apology now."

The canine stared at his phone, stunned.

_But...he couldn't... He wouldn't have..._

He remained like that for some time, trying to figure out the situation.

What now?

The evidence was right there...

He powered on the phone and looked at the list of calls. None had been made or received since his last one from Lois.

_He... He really didn't…_

"Hello?"

_Why wouldn't he…? It doesn't make any se-_

The sound of quick, clapping hands was suddenly heard.

Stewie quickly clapped his hands to try and get the dog's attention. He did deserve an apology. For Brian accusing him for one thing, but secondly...for actually tearing a hole into his clothes.

Brian blinked as Stewie's clapping snapped him out of his deep thought. He turned to look back at the baby, mouth agape as he tried to process everything that was going on. He just watched Stewie for a while. The baby was pressed up against the corner of the cage, looking both frightened but also...maybe a little miffed? There was a hole in his pant leg now from where his claws had dug in. Maybe he was peeved about that. That was pretty typical Stewie…

The dog shook his head, forcing himself to put his attention back on the matter at hand. He pointed at the phone.

"How did you...not notice? You notice everything..."

Stewie sighed, a hint of aggravation in his tone.

_Jeez. They're just pants, Stewie._

"I'm more focused on getting myself out of here, Brian. Not some damn phone."

_What?_

That did make any sense at all! What game was Stewie playing here!?

The dog set his phone down and began crawling over to where Stewie had moved to.

"That would have gotten you out, though!"

Stewie's eyes widened a bit as he tried in vain to back up even more.

"How could I have known your phone was in there, anyway?! I didn't check the bag, Brian. I had no urge to change, so why would I rummage in the bag if I had no need for it? Besides...if I had known about the phone, do you honestly believe I would still be here?"

No. It didn't make any sense. Stewie had to have known! But, the child was right. He was still here, and there hadn't been a single call made...

_What could that mean besides that he really didn't know?_

He approached the area of the cage where Stewie now was, coming to a stop behind the kid as he pondered over the matter.

That was all it could mean, right? Stewie would have been long gone if he had known about the phone. Why would the boy pass up such a golden opportunity to escape otherwise? Stewie wanted his freedom.

But, then, a thought occurred to Brian. Another thing all this evidence could be indicating. A smirk formed on his lips as he reached in and wrapped his arms around the baby through the bars, pulling him tightly against the metal.

"Ohhhhhh, you knew. You just didn't want to leave."

A gasp left Stewie's lips.

The moment Brian wrapped his arms around the child and pulled him backward and actually made him meet the bars behind him, the child shivered against him, and Brian was sure that he recognized that shiver.

He heard Stewie gulp.

"What are you...talking about? I didn't know about the phone, Brian."

The canine shook his head again.

"I don't buy that, Stewie. A smart little guy like you would be more aware than that. So, I'm thinking either one of two things happened. Either you noticed where the phone was and you chose not to leave me again or you are so content staying with me that you simply weren't paying enough attention to notice a prime chance to escape. Either way, you're right where you want to be, aren't you, babe?"

Silence engulfed the basement.

The baby went still in his arms, his heart beating fast. Brian knew because he could feel it.

_It's ok. You don't have to lie to save face. Just accept what you want._

"You're more of a fool than I thought...who would want to be here in this place? Held captive by a lunatic ex boyfriend who has to tell lies to himself because he can't find love elsewhere? Pretty pathetic, honestly...besides...I don't love you anymore."

The dog leaned forward, allowing himself the indulgence of inhaling Stewie's scent for the first time in ages. He moaned and began rubbing the child's arms.

Of course Stewie would deny the truth of the matter. Stewie was always so stubborn, always had to be the most right in the room.

"I don't believe that. I know you still have feelings for me. You said you were still hurting before. Why would it still bother you if you didn't still feel something for me?"

The boy shivered again, and Brian's smirk grew.

_Never had me take control before, huh? That do it for you, Stewie?_

The infant began to squirm. Brian knew he was trying to get away, but he also knew that must have only been because the feelings he was awakening within Stewie were just too intense. He held fast, though, not wanting to let the child go for anything.

_Stewie... You must know I'm right. Why fight me?_

He placed his snout next to the infant's ear, breathing in again before starting to trace the shell of the ear with his tongue back and forth, up and down.

The baby's movements became more aggressive..

"Stop, Brian...!"

The boy couldn't go anywhere, though. Brian wasn't releasing his grip, and despite how intimidating Stewie could be at times, the kid was still much weaker than he was. There was no running away from this.

"Please, stop!"

It was just so frustrating, though! All the signs were there! This is what they both so obviously wanted! But, what? Stewie was going to just keep denying it!? All because he held some grudge!?

The canine growled and nipped at that ear, a deadly serious tone in his voice as he spoke.

"Stop. Fighting."

The child gasped again as he continued to fight against the hold Brian had on him. He jerked around violently, thrashing about.

"Let go of me!"

_Never!_

"No!"

The dog tightened his grip upon hearing those words, panic racing through him.

"No. I...can't. I'm never letting you go again..."

The boy only thrashed harder, whimpering loudly against his confines as he buried his face in the dog's arm in frustration. The boy reached with his tiny hands to brace on the dog's arms, fighting him as much as he could, but it was clear that the kid was only succeeding in wearing himself out.

This was so unnecessary… Why was he so determined to get away!?

_Please! Please! Don't leave me again!_

"I need you, Stewie. I need you so much. Please, just let me make it all up to you. Let me show you how much I love you!"

Stewie began to hyperventilate. His own damn fault for expending so much energy. As he felt the child's heart race against, beating much to rapidly, he began to grow concerned that Stewie might work himself up too much.

_Come on, Stewie! It can be good again if you just let it!_

"Brian. I will...not...ask you...again...let...me GO!"

_Stop saying that!_

Brian growled again as he took one of the straps of Stewie's overalls between his teeth and ripped it in two.

"I can show you. I can show you how right it is..."

He heard the child starting to whimper. Why? Why was he acting this way!? It didn't make any sense!

The infant kicked and struggled harder, actually managing to get to hold of a bar that was beside him where he tried to pull himself forward. It ended up being enough leverage that Brian actually had to struggle to maintain his grip.

He just didn't want to make this easy…

Then again, when had things ever been easy with Stewie?

This was, honestly, pretty normal.

Didn't make it any less frustrating, though...

_I love you, kid, but you can be a real pain the ass sometimes._

Stewie was still tense. This wasn't right. How could things change so drastically? This may be overall normal behavior, but there had been a time in which Stewie didn't treat him this way. He wanted so desperately to experience that again! The kid had always been so eager, and Stewie had insinuated that he had missed him! Well, here he was ready to give Stewie everything he had ever wanted. All Stewie had to do was take it!

Why was he resisting...?

It didn't make sense.

Nothing made sense!

He whimpered, still holding Stewie tight as he continued to plead with the infant.

"Stewie...please... I love you. I've...missed you..."

The boy groaned, still trying to pull his body free.

"No...! You missed your chance, Brian! You should have felt this way when you were actually with me, but I'm not yours anymore!"

He leaned over and went to bite the canine's arm, but Brian quickly dodged.

The baby growled in frustration.

"You...lost me, dog. Move on! You need to for your own sake!"

Brian wasn't really listening, though. He was still focused on something Stewie had just said.

_"Not yours anymore!"_

The dog whined, the words echoing in his head, stabbing at his heart.

"So...what? You're just..._his_, now!? Just like that!?"

No. It couldn't be that simple. What he and Stewie had… That couldn't just be replaced!

"You...you...lost...me..."

The boy hung his head low, his body quivering as he continued to whimper.

"I...I love him, Brian...I do. I love him a lot and he has helped me since you left. I don't know what I can do for you to realize that you have lost your chance...but I don't want this...! You're better than this, Brian."

Again. Only a few words actually registered for Brian.

_"I love him."_

Nonsense.

_Stop lying to yourself, Stewie!_

"I...I don't buy it. You can't love him! I haven't been gone that long! And you can't just replace me! You can't replace us! We had it all, Stewie! We can have it again!"

The canine began lapping at the boy's neck, desperate to earn some kind of positive response.

The child squirmed once more, beginning to scream.

His yelps made the very walls vibrate, the old machinery around even moaned out...throbbing each time the boy screamed.

"I know you want to be here. You're just..too...stubborn to admit it."

The dog bit the other strap and ripped it as well.

"BRIAN!"

Stewie screamed even louder, his struggles growing furious as the time passed. Goddammit! When was this kid going to tire out already!?

"STEWIE!"

Brian cried out, in desperation, in need. His paw went down, pulling the overalls down with it. This was going to happen. Surely once Stewie experienced being with him again… Surely that would make it all come back to him.

The boy began to wail. Sobs and hiccups overtaking him while the dog touched him in ways that Brian remembered the boy being all too eager to feel only a short while ago. Now, though… Now it felt so different, and Brian didn't like it one bit. It just made his desire to relive those days all the stronger.

So, he proceeded.

The animal forced the overalls down all the way around Stewie's ankles, revealing the child's legs.

He moaned again, his arousal beginning to make its presence known.

"You could have escaped, but you chose to be here. You chose me. Whether you meant to or not, you chose me, not him..."

Another scream from Stewie.

"Brian, please! Don't do this, Brian! BRIAN, PLEASE!"

The boy looked over his shoulder at the dog. Brian thought he read fear there, and it made the canine's heart sink.

"Brian, please...!"

Brian closed his eyes against the sight. What a dirty tactic. That's all it had to be. Stewie just wanted to win, to beat him. He wanted this, but he wanted it on HIS terms.

But, Brian just couldn't wait for that!

Stewie was HIS, and he needed to take back what had been stolen!

"I keep thinking about it, Stewie! About you and...HIM! It's not right! No one else gets it! They couldn't! Don't you see!? He doesn't care! He just wants to use you! They all just want to use you just like you use them! I have to keep you here. It's what's best for everyone, right now..."

He thrusted forward, his semi-hard dick slipping up Stewie's shirt and making contact with bare skin.

He gasped.

_Ohhhhhh. I missed you so much…_

He began panting, heart starting to beat rapidly but steadily.

"I have to keep you here until you learn...that I'm the only one you can ever be with."

Stewie went limp against him then. It seemed like it had finally happened. He'd exhausted too much energy, and now, he couldn't fight anymore.

"_But...I'm not using him, Brian… He loves me…"_

Brian chose to completely ignore such a ridiculous statement.

He began humping against the child, more instinct than anything as he fought to completely remove the overalls.

He shook his head, continuing on with the point he had been trying to make.

"I know you don't see it that way, but I promise, you'll understand one day. It'll be ok. This is...good..."

He heard the baby sigh as well as sniffle a few times. The crying was beginning to subside, too. That was good. Maybe he was realizing that this wasn't so bad, that this is exactly what they both needed. They'd missed each other, after all. Well, now they could finally be together again!

The dog began humping more insistently, finally managing to remove the overalls before going for Stewie's diaper, quickly tearing it away. His paw began groping at the boy's groin, hoping to find that he was stiff.

_Ah ha!_

That... That was definitely a little stiffness there! Yes! He knew Stewie had been into this! He knew it! He began jerking the infant, hoping to get him squirming for entirely new reasons.

The boy's body then stiffened again before he began shivering against the dog's strokes.

"Nn...!"

He felt it! Harder. Stewie was getting harder. This was good. This was really good!

Brian pulled the boy closer, impossibly close, and picked the infant up just enough for his cock to slip cleanly into the crack of his lover's ass.

"Ohhhhhh. Stewie..."

The child was still stiff against him, but aside from a few sounds here and there, it was almost like he had zoned out, like he wasn't really focusing on what was going on between them at all. Maybe he just needed a moment to accept how wrong he had been? Stewie never did like to be wrong. That kid was always so prideful, and now, that pride was obviously getting in the way of him just enjoying this simple pleasure he was being offered.

The canine pondered over this as he continue to rut against his love, but suddenly, his concentration was broken when Stewie finally spoke up again.

"A-ah...Seth..."

The dog tensed up.

_WHAT!?_

He kept grinding against the boy, though. It had just been so long, and he was just...too close to stop...

But, still, to hear that name being spoken with so much eroticism from his partner...

"N-No... Stewie... It's me..."

The boy began moaning then, sensual high-pitched moans that Brian remembered being reserved only for his ears.

"Seth...mm..."

_Stop!_

He couldn't… He couldn't be thinking about that man! Not here! Not now!

"St-Stop... He's not...not here..."

A sadness was beginning to well up in the canine, but he pressed on, sliding his slick cock between Stewie's ass cheeks rapidly, so close to release despite this sudden turn.

"I... I love you..."

He felt Stewie finally begin to move against his paw, little hips rolling against him, further stimulating him with that amazing ass of his. It was incredible. It was everything he ever wanted.

And it was all so wrong…

Because he knew that Stewie wasn't thinking about him, right now. Wasn't moving in such a manner just for him.

That goddamn pervert was also occupying his lovers mind, stealing him away even in this private and intimate moment.

It wasn't...fair...

Brian kept stoking the baby, paw a blur. Maybe... Maybe if he was able to get Stewie off... Maybe that would make the child remember how good this used to be for both of them.

"L-Love you... Come for me..."

Stewie began bucking against him wildly.

"A-ah...! Nn...!"

The boy arched his back against Brian's paw, his body jolting and moving against the strokes. Brian could tell the infant was close.

"Don't-...ah..! Seth...Seth...Seth!"

And that was when Brian felt it. Stewie's body went rigid against his before starting to shudder violently. Stewie had came...and he had came while calling out to his...boyfriend.

"N-Nooooooo!"

It was too late, though, just knowing that Stewie had gotten off against him was enough to send him over the edge, too. Brian came hard, months of backed up passion erupting out of him and landing all over Stewie's back and backside, soaking that usual yellow shirt.

It was so wrong, though...

Wrong. Wrong! WRONG!

Stewie shouldn't be calling out to that bastard!

"No... No... No..."

He kept repeating the word, ecstacy and depression intermingling in his gut, a chemical reaction that yielded nausea.

He finished cumming against Stewie, lost in the mixture of pleasant and horrid sensations. It wasn't until he began to come down that he was able to make out the sound of soft crying.

Stewie… Stewie was crying.

Reality set in, and Brian finally let go of his captive.

Stewie fell forward, collapsing against the ground as he continued to whimper sadly.

Brian's eyes went wide as he finally realized what he had just done.

_Oh… Oh no…_

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He had thought… He had honestly, thought…

The baby rolled over and looked up at him, eyes red and puffy as he curled into himself.

"...I...I want to change my clothes now, Brian..."

* * *

It was nights like this where he wished that Stewie were next to him.

Nights like this that were lonely and deathly quiet.

The man was lying on his back, stiff and unresponsive while his mind wandered over and over thoughts of Stewie, thinking about what they both would be doing right here at that very moment if his babe were there.

Stewie would probably be snuggling against him, his little cheeks red because Seth would be talking endlessly about how beautiful and perfect the kid was. He would stroke over the boy's cheek, then...whisper sweet nothings that Stewie loved to hear...especially on cold and still nights like this one.

He frowned then.

He frowned because the boy was missing and he wasn't sure if he'd ever see him again. It was going around now...how he had just vanished without any trace.

Well...not entirely true. After all, he did know something. Maybe not conclusive evidence of fowl play, but it certainly caused the man to slumber restlessly..

God...he was so worried about Stewie.

He was frightened for him.

Terrified that something could be happening to him right now and he wasn't there to help him.

He could only imagine the horror Stewie must be going through.

A lot of people around town didn't want to throw out the idea that he had been kidnapped. No...no, that didn't happen in Quahog. Not quaint and homey little Quahog where everyone knew everyone.

Everyone was a friend to one another.

Nothing bad could ever happen here. Not to that degree.

However, he knew better. He knew something had happened to Stewie. He knew that he was in danger. Just somehow, he knew.

And that's what made it so much worse.

But that's what also made his resolve that much stronger. He was going to find Stewie. He would, and he would be the one to save him.

And everything would go back to how it should have been.

To him and Stewie...living the rest of their lives peacefully and together. Quite a huge leap considering both Stewie and he hadn't known each other too long, but the connection was there. The emotional understanding had been there...when they found each other seemingly...miraculously online one evening.

He had strolled through the internet, scanning over old friends that he no longer conversed with on the only social media that seemed to stick and wouldn't die. He wasn't expecting much of anything until he found Stewie's picture on Reddit through a mutual interest.

Both seemed to enjoy discussing _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_ and actively talked about which one of the girls needed to die first.

Who knew there were people like that left in the world, but Reddit had always served as a means to cope for him in his depressing life. At least there he could be his antisocial self without anyone wondering why.

And from reading Stewie's discussions, how he utterly destroyed some of the members really struck something deep in him that made him want to speak to this person.

He liked Stewie's blunt remarks, his smart witty rebuttals, but there was something hidden behind those words. Something that he had caught on to pretty fast.

This person was just as lonely as he was.

He thought nothing of it when he sent a friend request but was shocked when Stewie had accepted it and even messaged him almost immediately.

What started as just messaging turned into more mutual and deeply thought out conversations.

They understood each other shortly, finding that they talked more and more each day, finding comfort in each other...of course Stewie finding a better comfort in him.

He had learned about Brian...and how he had treated Stewie.

He found it despicable.

Found it inhumane.

So he gave Stewie something the boy needed most...a virtual shoulder to cry on and an attentive ear from a friend who had been there long before his relationship with Brian had finally taken the step he knew Stewie had pined so long for.

So of course...that made things progress further and they eventually made plans to meet one another. They both didn't live too far from one another which made the idea of meeting a little easier.

He made sure he wore something presentable, knowing that he needed to make a good first impression.

He remembered being so nervous...and anxious all the same, the emotions resting carelessly in his stomach that made him so nauseous.

He drove to the designated meeting place, mind racing with so many thoughts, but the moment he laid his eyes onto Stewie…

Well, he had been quite shocked to see...a boy sitting there...such a young boy at that, but he also knew that this was someone he had felt really close to for a while...and he didn't want to discount what that meant.

It was awkward at first, but it didn't take long at all for them to fall into comfortable conversation like it was just the most natural thing in the world...just like they always were able to. It translated so perfectly to a real world setting…

And, before he knew what had happened, he wasn't just seeing a boy there. He saw his close friend, this...gorgeous creature before him that had been slouched over a table with a menu before him, his cheeks rosy and plush.

He looked...so beautiful to him, so out of this world in that moment

And it was love...it was definitely love when those big blue eyes looked up from that menu and look into his, both so content and comfortable to be with each other finally.

It was love...

So here he was now, hands folded over his stomach while his eyes stared at his ceiling. His vision growing blurry. He hated not knowing where Stewie was and he hated how powerless he was most of all.

He could just taste the uneasiness, the palpable distaste of knowing the boy was gone.

He went to rub his eyes, sniffling and shaking.

"Stewie…"

He wasn't one to cry, but tonight he felt the world was crashing and driving him into despair. It had been too long now. He couldn't handle the uncertainty of whether or not Stewie would come home safe.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and he just submerged himself in the darkest depths of his mind, his memories of Stewie rushing forward...making the tears come harder.

His bedroom soon was engulfed in wails and sobs, a sound so heart wrenching...a sound that he had never heard from himself before.

He curled into a fetal position on his bed, lulling himself into another restless night of nightmares.

He had to find Stewie.

He had to...


	5. Speak

**Chapter 5: Speak**

_Dinner had been so great. Oh, how he adored these nights out with Brian, each one a little dream come true. He never could really bear to see them come to an end, which is why tonight he had suggested to his partner that they try and stay out a little later instead of simply returning home after their meal. That's what they always did, but no, tonight...tonight they'd find something more._

_He just wasn't entirely sure what that would be…_

_The pair were just driving around town aimlessly, at the moment, but that was ok, too. Stewie knew how much Brian liked to ride around in the car, even as the driver, and Stewie...well...he just loved being alone in a private setting with the love of his life._

_There was a comfortable silence hanging in the air, but eventually, he decided to try and find a little something for them to listen to. The boy leaned over and began to fiddle with the radio, slowly scanning through stations, hoping to find something he and Brian both could enjoy._

_Though...he certainly did have his favorites…_

_But, no, he wouldn't subject the dog to something that he found torturous. Why ruin such a perfect evening, after all? No, while he and Brian certainly had some pretty differing tastes when it came to the music they liked, there was still some crossover in places. Surely, he could find something good for them both._

_So, he kept searching, humming to himself happily as he did so. Brian's eyes were completely focused on the road._

_Such a good driver._

_He looked over at the canine and smiled, his heart fluttering a bit._

_...Such a good...boy…_

_He turned the dial one more time, and instantly, a familiar tune caught his attention, causing his eyes to immediately light up._

"_Oh. Oh! Brian! Brian, it's our song!"_

_Not that he and Brian had actually agreed on having a song yet or anything, but this one most assuredly held some deep significance for them. He could still remember debating so passionately about what the meaning of it truly was._

_Brian had obviously been entirely wrong, but that didn't make the discussion any less enjoyable...even if he did get a little carried away with how passionately he took the subject._

_After all...it was just a song._

_But tonight he was revelling in the memories it was bringing back, and he couldn't help but sing along a little giddily as he turned the volume up._

"_Beneath this snowy mantle cold and clean_

_The unborn grass lies waiting_

_For its coat to turn green."_

_The entire time he was still looking at the dog, hoping to spark some kind of reaction._

_It was only a mild disappointment when in response he got absolutely nothing, but Stewie understood. It was dark out, and Brian needed to pay attention to the road more than anything…_

_But...surely Brian remembered this song...right? He just had to make sure._

"_When I was young my heart was young then too_

_Anything that it would tell me_

_That's the thing that I would do."_

_...Still nothing._

_His smile faltered just slightly, but he told himself he was just being silly. Maybe Brian just needed a little coaxing? The dog really could get lost in his own little world sometimes._

_The baby reached over and nudged his lover on the arm._

"_Come on, Brian! Sing with me!"_

_The dog finally looked over in the child's direction, a slight smile on his face as he watched the boy continue singing._

"_The breeze along the river seems to say_

_That he'll break my heart again_

_Should I decide to stay."_

_He swayed with the music, taking a hold of the canine's arm and urging him to try and get lost in the music with him._

"_Brian, come oooooooon."_

_Brian simply shook his head at the sight before shrugging his arm free with a low chuckle._

"_I'll...I'll leave that to you, Stewie."_

_He turned back to look at the road, leaving Stewie to sit there a little surprised...and very disappointed._

_He just...wanted to hear that beautiful baritone. Was that too much to ask?_

_A weird feeling began to make its presence known in his gut, but he fought to push it down. No, he...couldn't let something as silly as this ruin his night. He wasn't going to. Brian wasn't...trying to be mean or anything. He was just a little dense at times. He knew that. He really...shouldn't be all that surprised…_

_He turned the volume up a little more, wanting to let the music take him away again as he continued to look at his partner._

"_Spr-Spread your tiny wings and fly away,_

_And take the snow back with you_

_Where it came from on that day."_

_Brian looked over at him again, still smiling that small smile._

_It made his heart jump a bit, made him feel...a little better._

_He smiled back._

"_The one I love forever is untrue,_

_And, if I could, you know that I would"_

_...It was going to be ok..._

"_Fly away with you."_

* * *

"...A-ah…"

Brian stared at Stewie. His eyes unable to leave the child.

Had he really…just done that? Had he actually...violated Stewie?

It was absolutely heart wrenching to see the boy tremble so. To see him curl and hug himself. Oh...but it felt like heaven to Brian, but he was certain now...that Stewie had been in hell.

"St-...Ste-...wie…" Brian gapped out, choking on his own words. He wanted to console the boy. He wanted to let him out of the cage, actually. He wanted to wrap his arms around the kid, squeeze him for dear life, and do whatever he could to soothe whatever racing thoughts were in his head.

He made a point to reach out for Stewie, he even made a point to approach the cage, but something stopped him. He couldn't fathom what kind of pain Stewie was going through and he had no right to meddle; to try and save face.

Because that's what he was coming to realize.

_What will he think of me now? What am I supposed to do? What if he hates me?_

Brian was far more concerned about his own mentality than to care about Stewie's. That was why he grabbed the bag that had the change of clothes. That was why he had shoved it in between the bars and bolted it as soon as he could.

He left Stewie to wallow by himself, incapable of being there when he should have.

Obviously making sure he had his phone, of course.

He wouldn't make that mistake again.

Besides...Stewie would have taken that opportunity to call anyone. Call whoever and tell them exactly who had kidnapped him and had defiled him.

"_BRIAN! BRIAN DID IT! IT WAS BRIAN!" _

So...how was it...that he managed to get here?

The dog opened his eyes, blinking as he took in his strange surroundings.

Everything had been a blur up to this point. When he got into his car and began to drive away from the warehouse.

Going wherever the road took him.

So here he was...in this small little nothing of a cafe with his phone clutched tightly in his paws. He was staring at it so intensely...like he were expecting Stewie to call him in that moment and curse his very name. His leg bounced as he allowed the noises among his surroundings fill his canine ears; anything to keep his thoughts from Stewie.

Oh, but...nothing seemed to last. His mind playing tricks, his eyes fooling him whenever he dared to glimpse at the corner of his eyes. He swore, he swore he could see Stewie right beside him, mangled and void.

_Brian...oh, Brian...you fucked up. You really fucked up this time._

What could he possibly do now?

There was no way that the child was going to trust him again. His cause had been ruined all because he had been too impatient and too selfish. His needs had been more important than Stewie's wellbeing.

He had fucked up and he was now reaping the consequences of his actions.

The dog smiled, perhaps a little too manic in a way, but he was just so shocked with himself! He couldn't believe he was capable of doing such a thing. He who preached about the sanctity of sex, he...who never followed what he preached, really... He who had done more damage than good despite constantly trying to convince himself he was better.

He was crazy.

He was something so monstrous, and...he hated himself, more than ever in this moment.

He could just see Stewie now...could see the child in that cage, crying...wailing...sobbing.

Had he left the light on?

"..."

Brian slammed his head onto the table, banging it softly and repeatedly.

_YOU FUCKED UP! YOU FUCKED...UP!_

"Oh god...but I didn't…"

_YOU DID!_

"No...no...I couldn't have...no…"

_YOU DID, BRIAN! YOU HAVE THROWN AWAY YOUR LAST CHANCE, BUT HOW DO YOU THINK STEWIE FEELS RIGHT NOW?!_

"...No...no...no…!"

"Ah...hun, are you okay?"

Brian lifted his head up upon hearing a strange voice. His eyes scanned around him before they fell upon a beautiful woman beside him. She was smiling with her rosy red lipstick, lips so plump...so kissable. She looked like every man's dream. Golden, blond locks that hugged her cheeks...and the most delicious looking complexion.

Women like her were what Brian liked.

Perhaps not too book smart, but with looks...it didn't matter. Life would be good to her. Yet Brian didn't care at all about this girl.

He didn't care she was actually leaning a little over his table, her breasts practically being shoved into his face.

He didn't care about the way her lips pursed a little and those big green eyes just watched him as though she were calculating whether or not he was enjoying the close proximity.

He. Didn't. Care.

All he could think about was how good Stewie would look in that tight uniform this woman was wearing.

The dog shook his head and leaned back a bit. He smiled a little, trying to feign a pleasant grin.

"I'm fine."

The woman smiled back, but her eyes were saying something a little more. She looked disappointed that Brian hadn't noticed her assets. She pulled herself back, obviously not wanting to try any further.

Really, though...how messed up could she be? To try and pick up a love sick dog that probably looked so psychotic.

Was that her type or was she desperate?

"Alright, hun. Well...are you going to order anything? You've been here for a little over an hour now."

An...hour?

_Really?_

Brian quickly checked his phone, looking at the time. He hadn't the faintest idea when he had left Stewie or how long he had been driving, but it was fair to say it was late. Late enough to be early… He should have been back home by now.

"I...I um...oh...just get me a black coffee."

The canine watched the girl for a moment, now noticing she didn't bring a pad with her to take his order. Maybe she had felt she could perk Brian up...perk him up enough to get him to go with her to wherever she lived.

It made the dog feel a little sick.

Though she smiled still and turned on her heel. She practically swayed her way back to the kitchen, her hips just following along in such a taunting way. Again...Brian would go for a woman like that. Well...would have...

"Nn…"

Where was he, anyway? Why didn't he respond to that girl? Brian sighed heavily, his mind just so jumbled with so many thoughts. He couldn't think straight, couldn't be bothered to try and think of ways he could make Stewie forgive him.

There was just no way.

Brian began fiddling with his phone again, randomly opening up his travel app so he could at least get an idea of how far away from home he was. He typed in the Griffin home address and just let the app route to whatever location he was at.

"...A few hours away from Quahog…"

The dog placed his head back onto the table, briefly closing his eyes for just a moment.

The sounds of the cafe swarmed him, letting his brain, for just a moment...go quiet.

It wasn't supposed to be so hard.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Stewie was supposed to love Brian again. That had been the goal. That had been Brian's reasoning for doing this, and he couldn't stand that he had potentially ruined everything.

So really...he had no one to blame but himself.

However...there...had been a sickening conclusion to all of this. Perhaps this was why Brian hadn't felt so remorseful. Hadn't really taken the time to think about the repercussions of what he did.

He...had...found...it...exciting.

The boy wailing.

The boy sobbing.

The boy..._begging_.

Brian's leg bounced harder, his eyes scrolling haphazardly over the touchscreen of his phone, finger following along.

It had been almost delightful to him...in that moment.

Though he knew it had been wrong.

Oh, it was wrong! Absolutely, but...he still couldn't find it in himself to really care when he had been so far gone.

And Stewie had begged. He had begged Brian to stop, had pleaded to him! The child had yelled out for Brian, wanting so desperately for the dog to hear him.

"...Haha…"

Brian clenched his free paw, nails digging deep into the padding.

"...I...was it...really that bad, Stewie…? Come on...be honest with yourself...was it really that bad, kid…?"

The dog's grin grew as he carried on his solo conversation with himself, but he could have sworn he heard Stewie talking back to him. He could just hear the kid right now. Hear him with that toxic tongue.

"_You hurt me, Brian."_

"Ah...haha...but...Stewie...you're overreacting a little, don't you think…? Didn't you enjoy it...even just a little? You've always been a little freak in bed...wanted me to be more...aggressive."

"_No. I didn't and the fact you're getting your jollies off that concerns me. You're a monster."_

"Don't be so mean…" Brian pouted.

"_Don't ask me stupid questions."_

The dog tightly shut his eyes. He couldn't avoid that he had hurt Stewie, but that boy consumed in such a way...that it was only natural Brian would eventually give in to temptation. It had been wonderful. Feeling the boy's skin against his raging cock that had needed Stewie so fiercely.

To have that contact was just exceptional and nothing could really take that away from him.

So what.

So what Brian had grinded on the boy without his consent?

Was it really that bad?

Was it really that bad when Stewie had gone and brainwashed him so completely?

He was pining after an infant, for crying out loud!

"..."

How could he think in such a way? Was he so corrupted by this need for the boy that he was willing to try and justify himself even now? How pathetic he was. How absolutely pathetic and idiotic he was.

Of course it had been a terrible thing to do. Stewie had cried throughout it. Had pleaded to Brian who was far too lost in his own selfish whims to care.

He truly was a horrible person.

But...Stewie had made him that way… Hadn't he?

He shook, his fingers going over his apps, but his eyes kept focusing on the messenger app.

He kept thinking that...he could end it.

He could end it for Stewie right now. He could end the nightmare for him.

Just a quick anonymous text to the police...just a little indication of where the boy was and he would be free. The notion was tempting because in the back of Brian's mind, he knew he was finished regardless. Stewie wouldn't want him back.

He wouldn't even want to be anywhere near him.

There was hardly any reason to try and rationalize with himself. His needs and desires to have Stewie were outweighing the logical parts of his brain. He couldn't let Stewie go.

He couldn't, but he also didn't want to.

Even now...he couldn't bear the thought.

"Haha…"

Brian tucked his phone away, his manic smile growing just a little more as he stood up from the table he had taken refuge at.

"I won't…"

He then strolled out of the cafe, head high. He had to keep trying because at the end of the day...he was a scoundrel, he was a mess, and perhaps he was a terrible person.

However it was all too clear.

He needed Stewie and Stewie needed him.

Because they were both pretty awful.

And nothing...absolutely nothing was going to take that from him.

This changed nothing.

* * *

The light was off.

The canine flipped it on as he reached the bottom of the stairs before taking a seat on the bottom step. His paws went to rest on his knees as his gaze fell upon the boy in the cage. Stewie was sitting up. He had actually changed his clothes. Brian could tell because the soiled wardrobe had been discarded in a pile in the corner that was furthest away from the baby. He was sitting with his back against the bars, expression blank...emotionless. His eyes, eyes that normally shone bright with genius and expression were...dark...cold...dead…

He hadn't moved an inch since the light had come on.

The sight was kind of horrifying. Because Brian knew, deep down he KNEW he was the cause of the lifeless form before him. This was Stewie unlike he had ever seen him.

...And it was terrifying.

_I...didn't want this… I love him. All I want to do is to make him happy...to make him smile…_

He laughed nervously, not wanting to believe...the truth… The horrible truth…

_I...made a mistake… I can fix this. We're...meant for each other. That hasn't changed._

The canine cleared his throat, hoping to spark attention from Stewie.

He got nothing.

"St-Stewie? I'm so...so sorry…"

That was good. Open with an apology. Make it clear that he felt a little bad about what had happened between them.

He sat and waited for Stewie to respond.

Nothing.

The dog sighed and, then, tried again.

"You...hear me? I said I was...sorry...Stewie… I'm so...terribly sorry…"

His heart began racing as he continued.

"...But…"

_You're sorry, but you have to win him back, too. Remember that._

"But, I… It...it wasn't that bad...was it...?"

He laughed once again, a finger going up to stroke over his cheek.

"I mean...I… I feel like you must have...enjoyed it...at least...a little… I did...you know...actually get you off! I wasn't selfish, Stewie! I took care of you, too! So...really...it was just like old times...you know...when we were together… Aren't you...at least...a little happy about that? Huh?"

It sounded convincing enough. He had a point. He knew he did…

But...Stewie still wasn't responding at all…

"Look…"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, not wanting to be too tacky by showing how frustrated he was getting. He was trying to help Stewie here, after all. The kid needed consolation and reassurance, not attitude.

"You...always talked about how...you liked a little rough treatment in bed… Well...if anything...I finally gave you that...right?"

Another laugh as he gazed at the boy expectantly, paw going up to scratch behind his neck.

"Soooooo, yeah...I know what I did was...technically wrong...and that I'm sorry about, but I feel like...it must have been pretty thrilling for you… I think… I think you liked it...even if you don't want to admit to me just how much you did."

He smiled at the infant, trying to alleviate the tension.

Nothing.

Not a sound.

The boy didn't even look at him.

_Really, Stewie?_

He couldn't stand this, couldn't stand how quiet Stewie was being. He just wanted some kind of indication that Stewie was hearing him. Was that too much to ask!?

Stewie was always so...quick-witted, always ready to use that snarky mouth of his.

Where was that now…?

...He just wanted a sign that the Stewie he knew was still in there…

There was no need to overreact to this extent!

"Stewie...we...need each other. I...know this. When you left...it all...just...fell apart. I know it's going to take time, but...we can fix...all of this… I can't do it alone, though…"

On that note, the dog offered up a shrug as he finally turned his eyes away from Stewie. He could only handle staring at that for so long. It was too much…

"I love you, Stewie, and I'm not...just going to let you go…"

Silence.

Complete silence all except for the sound of steadily dripping water.

It was maddening.

"...So… So just...keep that in mind, Stewie. I'm not trying to…to hurt you. I'm just trying to get you to understand...why all this is necessary."

He turned back, chancing another glance at the child, and almost jumped when he saw that Stewie was actually looking at him now. The boy was still looking as blank as ever, but he was most definitely meeting his gaze.

He gulped, suddenly feeling a bit intimidated.

His foot began bouncing as he stared back, not really wanting to be the one to break eye contact. He had to remain in control here. He was shaking, though, paws going back to rest on his knees as he gripped at his own skin.

_Come on, Stewie, talk to me! Stop looking at me like that! What am I supposed to do with that!?_

His leg began bouncing faster.

"Aren't you… Aren't you going to say anything? I...I apologized to you and everything. The least you could do is...you know...acknowledge that…"

The baby just kept staring, completely unreadable.

The dog groaned.

"Stewie, don't be like this…"

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"...Stewie…"

That gaze was piercing right through him.

"Stewie..."

He couldn't take it. Dammit! Why did this kid make him so weak!?

"Stewie."

This was so frustrating! It was like talking to damn brick wall!

"Stewie!"

He shot up onto his feet, hoping to at least illicit a flinch. Anything!

But, no, Stewie remained exactly as he was.

Still.

Cold.

Lifeless.

"Ok, then…"

He clenched his paws into fists and turned away. He'd had enough.

"If you're not going to bother talking, then it's really pointless for me to even be here, right now. I apologized to you, and I feel like that should count for something. You don't have to be so stubborn. Because everything I'm doing, everything I will ever do, it's all for you, Stewie, and one day soon, you're going to have to realize that."

He stepped forward onto the bottom step.

"One day...you'll be grateful…"

And that was all he had to say as he proceeded out of the basement, leaving the light on for the time being.

* * *

To keep up with his 'good dog' appearance, Brian made sure to visit the Griffin home as much as he possibly could. He knew he could always come more often, but being around them...the whole family...was increasingly more difficult.

However, it became custom for the dog to show up, now, sometimes unannounced.

He had to.

He couldn't just show up once...and then disappear as if...he didn't care. He needed to keep the suspicion off of him, and he would do whatever it took to do just that. Still, he was growing alarmed by how convincing he was whenever he did grace his presence upon the Griffin family.

Here this family was grieving...grieving over their youngest child and Brian...was grieving with them. It was quite scandalous and truly terrifying to catch himself sometimes. This family that had put their trust in Brian so many times with Stewie...and he was betraying everything they ever had.

It just...felt...so wrong being there when he knew the truth.

Despite the grim circumstances, though, the dog was perfectly fine. He would step into the threshold, prepared to put on the biggest facade of concern and worry. He put on a topnotch performance, too. He would even get teary eyed with Lois. He would provide her with comfort.

Heh...comfort. A monster...providing the mother of her kidnapped child...with comfort.

How sick, how risky, how daring, how exciting.

Such a whirlwind of emotions that he had absolutely no hope of truly processing.

He would talk so fondly of the boy with Lois. He would make remarks about how if the boy were here now...he'd probably be in the kitchen right now...sitting in his highchair. He had the nerve to even say he hoped the boy would be found...safe and sound, which wasn't even a complete lie since he did intend on letting Stewie out, eventually.

Still...such a monstrous devil the canine was. Such a sociopathic bastard who knew how to manipulate his way into achieving his selfish goals.

Was he always like this?

To be here with this family that was experiencing such a heart-wrenching loss and to feign the same feeling was beyond cruel. Brian had lost himself so long ago...he had lost his very self when he realized he was nothing without Stewie.

That wasn't entirely his fault, though. How could one possibly hold onto any shred of themselves after being reduced to...nothing?

And here he was now, acting as though he truly were just as terrified and just as concerned for the boy's wellbeing.

A very horrible and despicable creature he was. He knew that much. He could admit that much.

There was no way he would stop, though.

It had been a few days since his last and unfortunate encounter with Stewie. During those times, he would try and coax the boy to speak to him. He did whatever he could think of...not driven to threaten the child just yet until he had grown so frustrated.

He had told Stewie that he could turn off the lights again; he reminded Stewie he was still very much in control and that if he didn't cooperate, he'd let the child remain in the dark until he stopped the childish behavior.

That's exactly what he had said to the kid.

"_Stewie, I will leave you right now all alone in the dark if you don't speak. Speak, Stewie! Speak!"_

The threat hadn't elicited any kind of reaction from the boy. He just sat there...much like he did before. Those eyes still focused on the dog, still deathly and void of emotion. Whatever the child had to do...to get to that state...where he no longer cared...he must have been so traumatized by Brian's actions, but what could he do?!

For crying out loud! The dog HAD apologized! Apologized profusely and then some!

Stewie was just so difficult.

He always was, but this was just beyond the dog's patience.

He wasn't willing to play around the child's whims.

Brian sighed, having to shake his head so he could focus on the matter at hand. He was at the Griffin home, and Stewie didn't have a place here right now. Brian needed to make sure he didn't slip up, and he knew he would...if he kept thinking about that boy.

He needed to keep up with his act...the act that he too was worried.

Though everyone in the house was dealing with the tragic news in their own ways. Lois was by far being the most productive. She would cooperate completely with the police when they would come by to ask further questions. She even made time to gather search parties around Spooner Street and across Quahog.

She was just so desperate...so desperate to find Stewie.

Peter...being the one that usually could make any dire situation a little less horrible...was commuting to work every day and staying much later. Brian figured it was just a good way to keep himself distracted, but the dog had also begun to notice the tension between him and Lois.

They both were bickering a little more often.

Lois accusing Peter of not caring enough about their child...that was missing.

The house had taken on such a toxic atmosphere that it would make Brian feel trapped and unable to breathe.

He could understand...the fights. It must have been hard lately being here. What had once been a loving house with a relatively…"not so much" normal family was now dysfunctional and weary.

Meg was the only one who seemed to be handling the news a little better than everyone else. She carried on as much as she could, but then again...no one cared how she felt or how she was doing. Still the dog could see it in her eyes sometimes...could see that she too was scared for her baby brother.

Brian knew that she missed him greatly.

Yet Chris...Chris was the one who appeared to be having the most difficult time trying to handle Stewie's disappearance.

Brian had known that the two had grown close over time, but perhaps they had gotten closer when the dog had moved out. After all, who else could Stewie turn to? Surely not his mother or his father; he hated them.

He didn't care for them and he certainly didn't care much for Meg. He had tolerated her enough, but it had been Chris he somehow formed a special bond with. In the beginning, it had irked Brian a little, but he had no right to tell Stewie who he could communicate with...well...not then. He definitely had the power to now.

So Brian felt as though he needed to try and console the boy. Though he wasn't too sure if he could give much to Chris. Still he needed to try and provide comfort to the family. Again...to keep suspicion off of him. His motives were entirely selfish...no matter how many times he tried to convince himself he was being at least a little genuine.

He was nothing but a bad dog.

"..."

He knocked on Chris's door, having to clear his throat a little.

"Knock, knock...can I come in?"

He gently opened Chris's door, peeping inside...but he didn't step foot into the bedroom. He saw Chris there sitting on his bed. His head was bowed and his fingers were intertwined together as though he were trying to focus on his hands.

Brian could see the look of fear on his face, the look of complete distraught sadness.

For a moment...the mutt felt a pange of sympathy.

"Chris…? Buddy, you okay?"

Brian stepped into the room now, gently closing the door behind him. Chris didn't acknowledge the dog, merely nodded.

It made Brian groan to himself a little...this family and their non talkative habits. It was really annoying and something the dog was beginning to despise.

The canine slowly approached the teenager and took a seat beside him. He smiled gingerly, even giving Chris a loving rub along his back.

"Come on, Chris...tell me what's wrong."

"...I'm just…" the boy began to choke, but he fought it back hard, "just worried about Stewie…"

Another pinch of guilt, another horrible sensation growing in the pit of Brian's stomach. He tried to remain calm, composed. He nodded...trying to give the impression he felt the same way as Chris, tried to give notion that he too...was worried.

"I know...I'm...I'm worried, too…"

"I don't get it, Brian. Who would take him? Why would they take him? It's just...I'm having such a hard time..."

Brian's heart was beginning to beat hard in his chest and it was tightening. A familiar pain coming to nestle there.

"And...if...if no one DID take him, then...then where did he go…? Do you think someone has him? Like mom seems to think? Or did he just run off somewhere?"

Chris looked at Brian, but the dog could barely look in his eyes. He had to look away from that piercing stare. He had forgotten how intimidating the Griffin boy's eyes could look at times; how they narrowed in on someone and just bore deep...deep and invading.

Though Chris was nowhere near as intimidating as Stewie.

It was still very hard to be there and Brian felt himself grow nervous; he wanted to leave.

He had thought talking to Chris would have been easier...because the boy wasn't exactly the brightest and didn't exactly read people very well. He had thought consoling Lois would be the most difficult, but here he was...practically withering into a puddle before Chris.

"I...I don't know…"

Brian shook his head, letting out a shaky sigh. He went to rub the back of his neck, clearing his throat.

Chris didn't say anything.

And for a moment, Brian felt he could breathe.

"...When I find out who took him...I'm going to kill them, Brian."

His heart stopped. Brian froze, his blood running cold.

His eyes went wide and he slowly...very slowly turned to look at Chris, wanting to know if he could witness it himself, witness if the boy had been serious. The tone had been so sharp; it had stabbed him, preventing any kind of air from coming in.

He almost couldn't believe that gentle Chris...loving Chris could say such a thing.

He laughed a little nervously, Brian unable to do anything but that.

"Haha...ah...you're...you're kidding, right? I mean...that's a little drastic, don't you think?"

Chris shook his head.

"I'm being serious."

Brian had to fight not to gulp.

"...You...you are, huh?"

Chris's eyes weren't lying. The dog could see it now. He could see that deathly serious expression written bluntly and plainly there.

Oh...he was definitely serious.

He would see to it that he got to see the culprit's face.

And Brian was absolutely horrified.

Chris nodded and he spoke up once more, his voice low...but he was harsh and it wasn't strained like before. He clenched his hands into fists and his body shook. Brian had never seen this before...had never witnessed Chris look so livid.

"It's. My. Brother. And... if someone is hurting him...I will kill them...I'll do it, Brian. My little brother is out there...he's out there right now and I don't even know if he's alive or not. Someone could be hurting him...and just knowing that pisses me off! Who knows what this person is doing to him!"

He looked away from Brian and the dog let out the breath he had been holding in, but the pain was very much still there.

"I promise you, Brian. When I find them...they're going to pay."

The dog sat there in silence for a moment before simply nodding his head, trying to hide how nervous such words made him.

"I...I completely understand…"

* * *

Yet another day of the same old, same old. Stewie was in his usual spot, refusing to touch the food that Brian had brought him. It was silly, though. The dog could tell that Stewie had been eating whenever he was away. What was the point in not doing so simply because they were in each other's presence?

Ridiculous.

Brian was sitting in his usual spot, as well, right on the bottom step. He was waiting, waiting to see if Stewie would finally just...do...something...anything other than stare so blankly.

How could that kid remain so still? How could he keep from moving even a single inch whenever he was around? Was Stewie just that strong-willed? It wouldn't surprise the canine to learn that was the case, but of course, it was also possible that he was just seeing what little life was left in the boy after…

_God, just get over it!_

The dog sighed as he shook his head and directed his gaze downward.

"You know, your family misses you."

He reached up and began rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's… It's hard...to be there, right now… It's like...they're...I don't know… I just feel like they know, you know?"

His paws came down and began to knead at his kneecaps anxiously. He sat there for a moment, contemplating what he was doing, how fitting this was. This whole situation...it was so incredibly stressful, and it was nice to have at least one person to talk about some of this with, even if they had nothing to say.

That's just how it always was, though.

Stewie had always been the one to take the time and actually listen to him when he needed it. The kid was always there for him, and he just found it sort of...poetic...that this dynamic was still intact even after everything they had been through.

It was just further proof that nothing could tear them apart, not completely.

They'd always come back to each other.

Stewie would come back to him.

"Chris REALLY misses you. He misses you… He misses you a lot, Stewie. In fact…"

A nervous chuckle escaped him as he finished his sentence.

"He told me that...he would...kill...whoever took you. How… How crazy is that!?"

Another nervous chuckle poured out of him as he shook his head.

"I've never...never seen him like that…"

He looked up at Stewie, hoping to see some glimmer of a reaction.

Nothing.

Was Stewie even...really listening?

He kept talking anyway.

"Things aren't going very well over there. Lois and Peter seem to be arguing a lot more nowadays. I have to imagine that is entirely due to you not being there. Everyone is so worried, but in a weird way, as I listen to them talk about how worried they are over not knowing where you are, I find it oddly relieving being able to hold onto the knowledge that at least I know where you are."

He smiled warmly at the infant.

"I...I have the pleasure of driving out here every day, knowing you'll be right there."

He pointed at the cage.

"Right where I left you. It's...comforting...I think…"

A finger went to tap at his chin before laughter took hold, his leg beginning to bounce up and down.

"And...you'll still be here tomorrow, too. You're here! With me!"

A joy filled him as he reached into the fast food bag that had been sitting next to him this whole time. He retrieved a burger and proceeded to take a big bite out of it.

"Mmmmmmm."

What a shame that Stewie just let these things go cold.

"When this is over…"

The dog began speaking again with his mouth full.

"You and I will be together, and nothing else will matter. Right?"

He didn't look to Stewie for an answer, instead he nodded in confirmation to his own question as he continued eating.

"Yeah. This is… This is all going to be so worth it, in the end, you know. Everything is going to be...just...fine."

He nodded again as he took another bite.

"Everyone over there… Your family… They can… They just can't understand, and they never will. You know that better than anyone, you know?"

Before long, the entire burger had been consumed. Brian was actually surprised when he went to take another bite and found nothing there.

_Well...that was a short-lived pleasure…_

He cleared his throat, taking note of how quiet the room had suddenly gotten.

He hated it.

Hated the void it created, a space that so desperately needed to be filled.

'We...were meant to be together, Stewie. I know I've said that a bunch lately, but I'm just...trying to hammer that point home to you...you...know?"

His leg stopped bouncing as he sighed.

"Just...you and...I… No one. No one else… Not a soul. Just you and me and that's how it's supposed to be, how it'll always be."

He took in a deep breath before nodding firmly.

"Yeah…"

He chuckled to himself and stood up.

"Ok. I think that's all I can think to say, for now. It would be easier if you actually contributed to the conversation, but I can tell that's not happening today, either... "

He turned around and shook his head, disappointed in another day of failure.

"Don't go anywhere."

He laughed sadly.

"I'll… I'll see ya tomorrow, kiddo."

He grabbed the bag that was now trash and began to make his way slowly up the steps, making sure to leave the light on, but as he ascended, his ears perked up at the sound of movement coming from Stewie's cage.

He stopped, wide eyes darting to look at the boy who had leaned over to finally...speak to him.

"Come back soon, Bry."

* * *

The more time passed with no sign of Stewie, the more he grew restless and fearful. He had...tried absolutely everything he could think of.

He had wasted every opportunity at his disposal and still nothing came back to a sufficient lead that would help him find Stewie. He sighed heavily, his body leaned forward over his desk...computer in front of him. He slouched, whimpering quietly.

He just felt so tired.

And as the days progressed to weeks, the more he was having a difficult time believing he'd find the boy alive.

God...he prayed...prayed he wouldn't...wake up from his restless slumber to terrible news.

If anything had happened to him, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to survive. Perhaps a little dramatic, but...he loved that kid. He loved him a great deal...which was why...he was resorting to the last option available to him.

The last glimmer of hope.

He hadn't been keen on visiting Stewie's parents. By all means, he had every right to be a bit paranoid since he didn't want the kid's parents finding out he was in an active and explicit relationship with their youngest son.

Stewie had been patient...not trying to coax Seth to visiting his home and inevitably being introduced to the Griffin family. The boy hadn't tried anything which had been a blessing.

He sighed softly.

He constantly checked over news articles of Stewie, finding new ones almost every single day. All of them discussing his disappearance and how he had just seemed to vanish into thin air with no trace of evidence leading to his abductor.

It was hard to see Stewie's picture. It was especially difficult coming to the notion that this would probably be the last picture he would see of Stewie.

No...no time to think like that.

He shook his head, setting to work. He straightened himself...now typing madly on his computer and searching every link available. He wouldn't stop until he found what he was looking for.

Eventually...he found an article that dated back a week or so ago, actually giving more details about the Griffin family...including names and even the father's workplace information.

"...Peter…Griffin..."

He quickly typed in Peter Griffin's name into the search bar, his fingers flying over his keypad like mad.

"...Okay, Peter…tell me about yourself…"

Nothing was really interesting about the man since...it was mostly his son that the articles were referring to, but something interesting did pop up that made the man feel a little more confident he just may be able to find what he was looking for.

The article he had found was from an interview from some local public broadcasting service. Perhaps...meant to make the situation seem more dire and encourage people to look for Stewie...since the article had been published a while back.

He read to himself, attentively looking over everything until something struck him.

_31 Spooner Street just won't be the same._

"...31...Spooner Street..."

He quickly grabbed his phone, now typing in his address before typing in the address mentioned in the article, as well. That had to be Stewie's address. Had to be. There was absolutely no way such a place would be randomly plugged in unless it had significance.

"..."

He routed the map, feeling himself practically break a sweat.

He took a deep breath.

There it was.

He wasn't far away at all from this place. It was quite shocking just how close he was, in fact.

"...Okay...okay, Stewie..."

He laughed nervously.

"Let's go meet your parents."


	6. Release

**Chapter 6: Release**

_Tonight was going to be FANTASTIC._

_Oh, yes, Stewie knew this for sure. He had been waiting on an opportunity like this for a little while, now, but at last, he and Brian were finally going to have the house to themselves for a night._

_He was so giddy, practically shaking as he finished setting up the table he had arranged for them in the dining room._

_Perfect._

_He just wanted tonight to be...perfect, as perfect as could be._

_Because he wanted to give that dog his best. He loved him so much…_

_Lately, though, he had begun to notice his relationship with Brian beginning to stagnate, but he just knew that a nice romantic night in together would do just the trick for reigniting that spark, add a little spice to things to really bring out the emotions in his partner._

_He just seemed so...distant lately, always lost in thought, and Stewie just wanted to bring him back to the present...with him._

_That's why the kid had decided to go all out tonight. He'd even prepared a special outfit for it and everything. Brian always seemed to pay a little more attention to him when he was in drag, which was...fine. He could understand that. After all, the dog had only ever been with women prior to pairing up with him. Maybe he was just more comfortable showing that kind of affection towards someone who at least looked female?_

_It didn't matter._

_What did matter was that Stewie was sure his latest ensemble was practically guaranteed to knock that dog's socks off...not that he wore socks, but… Oh, whatever. It's just an expression._

_The getup consisted of a long, flowing blonde wig as well as a pair of black slingback heels, and it was all brought together with a scarlet bodycon dress that fit him splendidly. It especially accentuated his rump, which he knew was Brian's favorite part of him to ogle._

_He giggled a bit, a flush of red filling his cheeks as he thought about all the times he'd caught Brian staring at him there. That mutt was definitely an ass man, and Stewie was fairly proud of what he had to offer the canine. He was more than happy to make use of what God had so graciously given him._

_He shook his head, not wanting to get too carried away as he began lighting the candles. He'd dimmed the dining room lights as much as he could, and these candles were just the most perfect for mood lighting._

_Brian would be so thrilled! After all, who didn't enjoy a nice romantic candlelit dinner with the love of their life? And, that's what he so obviously was to the dog...just as the dog was to him…_

_The infant made his way around the room, lighting each of the candles he had set up only a few moments ago. Once they were all lit, he went back to the table and looked over the meal he had prepared for the night._

_Perfect._

_Absolutely perfect._

_He really was a wonder. He'd only looked up the recipe for this chicken yesterday, and this had only been his first attempt. He couldn't imagine it having come out any better! Not that he was all that surprised, though. When he put his mind to something, he was capable of miracles. He knew that, and wanting to impress Brian was just about the strongest motivation there was._

_He was...going to love it._

_The baby smiled and took a breath._

_He could hardly contain himself. The possibilities for tonight were absolutely endless. He couldn't wait to get the night rolling!_

_So, he didn't._

_Without another thought, the boy went off to retrieve his lover who he had instructed to wait in the basement for a surprise. He figured Brian wouldn't mind a little alone time, anyway, just an hour or two to relax before their big night together. Maybe he was getting some writing done?_

_Stewie shook his head as he chuckled to himself._

_No, probably not that._

_He walked out into the living room and opened the door to the basement before calling down to the canine._

"_Ok! You can come up now, babe!"_

_He heard a groan. Then, there was a rustling noise followed by the sound of slow footsteps._

_He took this as his cue to quickly rush over and up the first flight of the corner stairs that led to the second floor, taking a spot on the landing and proceeding to strike an alluring pose against the railing as he awaited his lover._

"_That sure did take a while. What have you been up to all this time?"_

_Stewie could still hear Brian. The dog was making his way up the steps now. _

"_You're just going to have to wait and see!"_

_He heard a sigh._

"_I'm just saying, it's well into the evening now, and I was really getting into my book."_

_The infant just rolled his eyes, choosing not to say anymore for fear of ruining his big reveal. _

_Brian arrived at the top, closing the door behind him. There was a silent pause before he spoke again._

"_Ok… I'm here… Where are you?"_

_The infant suppressed a laugh as he called out._

"_Why, I'm over here, you handsome doggy!"_

_Immediately, Brian was rounding the corner. He looked up at where Stewie was posing. The pair locked eyes, and Stewie smirked, letting the canine soak it in, waiting to see what reaction this latest look would coax out of his partner._

_Brian's eyes widened, and he cleared his throat._

"_W-Wow. We… We going somewhere…?"_

_Ok. Not bad. The dog obviously liked what he saw. Stewie would have appreciated a little more enthusiasm, sure, but this was Brian he was dealing with._

_He could live with this._

_The child shook his head and began making his way over to where Brian was standing._

"_Nope. I've prepared a lovely evening for us right here at home."_

_He approached the canine and smiled at him. He then noticed the book that the dog was still holding, the one Brian must have been talking about. The baby made a quick grab for it, yanking it from his partner's paw._

"_H-Hey!"_

_The boy held up a finger._

"_You can read this anytime."_

_He tossed the book over onto the couch with a flourish and then wrapped his arms around one of Brian's, pulling the animal towards the kitchen._

"_Come on. Follow me, Fido."_

_He led the dog through the living room and all the way into the dining room. He was practically bouncing up and down as he held out his arms to present the room to his partner._

"_As you can see, I've prepared us a wonderful and romantic dinner date, no distractions, just you and me and some exquisite fine dining."_

_Brian just stood there staring forward, taking in the setting, so Stewie used this opportunity to run over and start a sound system that he had arranged. The soft sounds of smooth jazz began to fill the room as he motioned over to a chair._

"_I've arranged some spots over at the corner of the table. The plates are set and everything."_

_The canine quirked his eyebrow in...curiosity? Yes, that must have been it. A moment later he was walking over and taking his seat, eyes roaming over the table._

_Stewie heard Brian's stomach growl, prompting him to chuckle as he took his place next to the dog._

"_Sounds like my guy is pretty hungry. Don't worry. I think this creamy tuscan chicken turned out pretty well, if I may say so myself."_

_He pointed at a bottle of wine that had been chilled to perfection._

"_Would you like to do the honors?"_

_Brian blinked a few times before reaching over to grab the bottle. He popped it open and began to fill the empty glasses._

_Stewie watched his man serve up the drink, staring dreamily as the lights from the candles flickered calmly and sensually._

_He sighed happily._

"_I...love you so much, Brian."_

_He leaned over and pecked the dog on the cheek, heartbeat speeding up a bit in his exhilaration._

_The canine just chuckled as he finished serving the wine. He set the bottle down and shrugged._

"_Y-Yeah… I know, Stewie."_

_That beating heart slowed as the baby's lips downturned before he settled back into his seat, trying to shake off whatever negative emotions were trying to rise up out of him._

_Brian began to dig into his food unceremoniously, scarfing down the carefully prepared dish without another word._

_Stewie watched him for moment, disappointment hardening in his gut._

_But...he should take this as a compliment, right? The food must be pretty good for Brian to be going at it like that, and it was pretty clear how hungry the dog had been…_

_He needed to stop making a big deal out of these things._

_It was fine._

_This was fine._

"_H-How is it?"_

_He smiled a bit awkwardly and gave the canine a playful nudge._

"_I hope it's good. I worked...really hard on it."_

_The canine swallowed his current bite and shot the boy a thumbs up._

"_It's not half bad."_

_Ok. That was definitely a compliment…_

_Why didn't he feel any better, then?_

_Why say it like that, so casually…_

_Where was the spark…?_

_...What was his problem!?_

_Brian was here with him right now, and they were enjoying a nice romantic dinner! So what if Brian wasn't reacting and carrying himself in JUST the right way? This was nice._

_It was...everything he ever wanted...right?_

_Brian loved him._

_He wouldn't be here if he didn't…_

_...right?_

_The infant sighed again and grabbed his fork._

"_I'm...glad you're enjoying it. I just...wanted to do something nice for you."_

_He began to eat then. Brian didn't say anything in response, anyway. The dog was obviously much too focused on sating his hunger to engage in anything close to pleasant dinner conversation._

_...And that was fine…_

_A few minutes went by in silence, though, and before long, it was just too much._

_The baby cleared his throat._

"_So… How… Have you been writing anything at all...Bry?"_

_The dog shook his head._

"_No. Not really. I haven't had much inspiration. It's just writers block. I'll bounce back."_

_The child hummed thoughtfully, taking another small bite before replying._

"_Oh. And why do you think you got hit with that? I didn't know. You didn't tell me you were struggling."_

_Brian shrugged._

"_Don't know. Probably just can't think of anything worth writing about, right now."_

_The boy flinched._

_Why had...that hurt?_

_Maybe because Stewie felt the dog had plenty to draw inspiration from now. Call it conceited, but he liked to think that Brian could draw inspiration from, well, their love, for one thing. After all, Brian needed a good muse._

_Why couldn't that be him?_

_So, yeah, having Brian state so plainly that he had NOTHING to inspire him was a little...hurtful._

_Not that Brian had anyway of knowing…_

_He sighed again._

"_Oh… I'm...sorry to hear that...dear."_

_Brian offered nothing more than another curt shrug before refocusing his attention back on the food._

_Stewie suddenly didn't feel all that hungry, but he also didn't want his hard work to go to waste, either._

_...Like this evening was…_

…

…

_No._

_No!_

_He wasn't going to sit here and sulk! He had worked hard on making tonight perfect, and sure, yeah, Brian was being a bit of an ass by not acknowledging that but what else was new?_

_It was fucking Brian._

_And he loved that fucking asshole!_

_This evening wasn't over. No, he had put too much into this._

_The boy forced a smile, fighting to perk himself up as he took a sip of wine, swirling it a bit afterwards._

"_I heard that wine often motivates creative thinking. So, maybe we'll be able to coax a little inspiration out of you tonight."_

_He chuckled as he shot the canine a wink, slightly proud of his double entendre. Only slightly because he had completely made up that little factoid, but he was hoping that he might be able to get a little banter going between them._

_Fuck. He'd take practically anything, at this point…_

_He got nothing, though._

_Instead, Brian simply remained silent as he finished wolfing down his food and guzzling his wine. He pushed his plate aside and leaned back, eyes focused completely straight ahead of him as he seemed to sink into his own thoughts._

_Stewie's heart began to beat rapidly as he took another sip of his wine._

"_You, uh… You finished that pretty quickly. I must have...must have done something right, huh?"_

_Brian nodded his head._

"_It was good, Stewie."_

_Why was he doing this!? Was Brian really this dense? Ok, yes. Yes he was, but this was almost cruel! It was wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! What? Had the dog just gotten SO comfortable with him that he no longer felt ANY compulsion to be romantic?_

_Was Brian...taking him for granted?_

_His heart sunk at the thought, but he still wanted to believe that the evening could swing back in the right direction._

_Just get a little more wine in him._

_Get him worked up with some more dirty talk._

_Treat him with a nice dessert._

"_Well, I'm not quite done, but if you want, I got us a little something sweet for dessert and you can go ahead and have your share. That sound good?"_

_Brian seemed to ponder the offer for a second before ultimately shrugging._

"_Sure. Why not?"_

_The baby chuckled nervously before taking another sip. He then grabbed Brian's plate and quickly walked into the kitchen. Once in there, he made his way up some steps he had arranged by the sink and dropped the plate in with the dirty dishes before placing his hands on the countertop and leaning over with a deep sigh._

"_What am I doing wrong…?"_

_His palms clenched as he suddenly felt very stressed. This wasn't what he had wanted. He'd wanted this to be special, but Brian was just treating it like any other night! What kind of person…? Who would do that?_

_It hurt, and he found he had to fight not to shed tears there in the kitchen even though he was alone. _

_He couldn't risk ruining his make up, after all…_

_So, with another sigh, he fought back those emotions as he climbed down the steps and retrieved a small strawberry cheesecake from the fridge, something he had picked up one afternoon while he was out grocery shopping with Lois. She had never even noticed._

_Such an oblivious woman…_

_The child took a moment to pull himself together before smiling slightly and heading back into the dining room. He crossed the threshold, carrying the cheesecake and a cheerful attitude._

"_Ta da!"_

_He hopped back up into his chair and set the cheesecake on the table before removing the plastic lid and setting it to the side._

_Brian eyed it curiously as the baby cut him a slice and set it on small dessert plate for him. He sniffed the air and tilted his head._

"_That strawberry?"_

_Stewie pushed the plate closer to the animal before looking up at him._

"_Y-Yeah… You like strawberry, don't you…?"_

_The canine seemed to hesitate for a moment before slowly shaking his head._

"_I mean...I don't HATE it, but it's not exactly a favorite…"_

_Stewie flinched, fighting to keep his smile._

"_O-Oh… Well, I'll remember that from now on, I guess…"_

_He gulped and diverted his eyes for a moment before turning his gaze back at Brian._

"_Would you...just try it anyway? ...Please…?"_

_Again, Brian hesitated for a few seconds before sitting up straight and grabbing his fork. He took a bite of the dessert and chewed slowly before swallowing thickly._

"_It's...fine, Stewie."_

_Fine?_

_Fine!_

_That's all he had to say!? Is that all this evening was to him!? Just fine!?_

_Stewie didn't know what to say, and so, a silence fell over the room as the boy just kept looking at his partner awkwardly, desperately hoping to catch some spark of enthusiasm in that expression._

_Instead, all he got was mild look of annoyance as the dog moved to get out of his chair._

"_Listen, Stewie, I appreciate what you did here, but maybe we can actually plan something like this in advance next time? I kind of just want to relax tonight, you know?"_

_That sunken heart shattered as the boy fell back against his seat, smile finally falling._

"_Oh… Well...I… I mean...we could do that…"_

_Brian shook his head and stood up._

"_I was...actually thinking I might go hang out at The Clam or something, maybe come back and finish that book. I don't know. I'm just not feeling this tonight. Kinda just want to be...alone."_

_So...he was just going to leave… After all the effort he had put in for that...stupid...ungrateful...mongrel! He was just going to leave!?_

_The tears were threatening to spill over again._

_This wasn't right. He didn't deserve to be treated this way. He just wanted to, for ONCE, feel like the dog's romantic partner and not just some fuck buddy. Brian kept saying they were together, but every chance that dog had to actually express that sentiment fostered nothing but apparent ambivalence._

_Stewie needed more than that, though…_

_And, right now, it was clearer than ever that Brian was completely uninterested in giving that to him._

_This...just couldn't go on._

_He was better than this._

_He closed his eyes, unable to keep that first tear at bay any longer._

"_I think I'm done with you, Brian…"_

_He opened his eyes, surprised to find shock in Brian's._

"_H-Huh?"_

_The infant laughed at the absurd reaction._

_Surprise!? This stupid animal was honestly going to act like he was surprised, now!? As if he fucking cared!_

_The baby steeled himself and took a breath before locking eyes with his tormentor._

"_I said...I think...I'm done...with you."_

_He stood up in his chair, trying to seem strong in this moment despite the fact that his body was trembling terribly. He wiped at his eyes furiously with his arms, not wanting to give the canine the satisfaction of watching him breakdown completely._

_The dog still had that stupid look on his face, as if he were sooooo shocked that this was happening._

_Shocked!_

_The absolute nerve of it all!_

"_What the fuck are you talking about, Stewie!?"_

_Stewie laughed again and took a step forward, stomping his foot on the chair as he did so._

"_ARE YOU REALLY THAT FUCKING STUPID!"_

_The animal jumped back. He appeared to almost fall backwards. Perhaps the boozehound had indulged in that wine a little too quickly. It was almost comical, and it made Stewie feel just a little bit more self-assured as his now ex began to flounder and stutter around for words to say._

"_Wh-Whoa! H-Hey, Stewie! C-Come… C-Come on! What the… What's… What's gotten...into y-you!?"_

_The infant clenched his fists tightly as he began pouring out everything he had been holding back. _

"_I trusted you, Brian! I trusted you with everything! I didn't ask to fall in love with you, but it fucking happened and when it finally seemed like you were going to realize that and reciprocate those feelings, I threw everything I had into trying to be the absolute best partner for you. Because I love you. I still fucking love you, but no matter what I do, you will NEVER truly appreciate the immensity of that! And, I...wanted to believe in us...wanted to believe in you. I made excuse after excuse for you, but enough is enough! You don't love me, and maybe this is harsh but I'm not all too sure you're even capable of experiencing the kind of love I feel for you. And, I will no longer keep throwing myself at someone who won't even offer up a simple "I love you" unprompted. Because it hurts, Brian! And I am tired of hurting! I want to heal, but I can not do that with you in my life, anymore…"_

_He was crying again._

_When had he started crying again?_

_A sob erupted from him and he fell to his knees._

"_I need...to get away...from you… I need to get over you…"_

_Brian was still standing there, looking as shocked as ever, no change in his expression._

"_St-Stewie! Are you… Are you serious!? You're going to hit me with this, now!? All because I want to go out tonight instead of spending all my time with you for ONCE!?"_

_Stewie began to breath heavily, struggling to catch his breath through all the crying._

"_We may...have spent all our time together...but the only intimacy you ever gave me came when you were…"_

_He wheezed, body beginning to shake again._

"_Just because you liked fucking me...that doesn't mean you ever really loved me. I feel like...you used me in a way…"_

_Brian scoffed at the notion._

"_Listen...I don't know where this is coming from all of a sudden, but I feel like you're being completely unreasonable here. You're much too dependent on me, Stewie, and this is definite proof of that."_

_Stewie let out a sad little laugh._

_Even now...he got nothing…_

"_I'm not being unreasonable. The fact of the matter is that the way you've acted throughout our whole relationship is completely inexcusable, but there's something about you that just won't let you ever see that…"_

_The dog reached up and gripped the fur at the top of his head, groaning as if this were just an annoyance to him. _

"_Why didn't you say anything, then!? You can't just break down after keeping this bottled up! You're seriously going to break up with me over this!? How is that fair to me!?"_

_It was Stewie's turn to scoff._

"_I...tried to tell you about all of this, Brian. Or did you just forget the several times I tried to tell you that I wanted you to be a little more affectionate with me? How convenient that would be for you…"_

_He shook his head. _

"_I asked you to put in a little more effort. I tried to be understanding, but nothing ever changed. You never changed, and I never should have expected you to. If I'm at fault for anything, it's putting too much unwarranted faith in you." _

_He took a breath, feeling himself finally beginning to calm down slightly._

"_You can say whatever you want, at this point. It doesn't matter. Your actions have said enough, Brian."_

_Silence overtook the room then, the only sounds coming from the deep breaths both occupants of the room were taking as the severity of the moment settled in. It wasn't until Brian finally spoke that the moment was finally disrupted._

"_I just...needed to work some things out…"_

_The dog's expression finally shifted as he frowned, regret making its presence known, regret that tugged at the strings of Stewie's shattered heart._

"_We just… Things happened, and I saw how happy you were and I didn't… I didn't want to hurt you. But I was never completely sure...about any of this, Stewie. I was trying to be, though…"_

_Stewie took in those words, not completely sure if it was just another excuse, but he could detect no deceit in them. Then again, he didn't exactly have the best record when it came to picking up on the truth when it was coming from Brian…_

_He wiped his eyes and moved his legs out from under him as he sat back on the chair._

"_This...was never going to work, was it…"_

_He looked at Brian seriously then, no longer feeling as angry as before but still incredibly heartbroken. He could hold back the tears, though._

_For now…_

_Brian sighed and took a step forward, holding out his paw as if to place it on Stewie's shoulder, but the child denied him the advance by flinching away._

"_I...don't think…"_

_The dog took a deep breath._

"_No, I don't think it ever would have…"_

_Stewie gulped and nodded his head._

"_Ok, then."_

_He turned his gaze away then and pointed at the doorway._

"_Please go now."_

_Brian remained standing there for little while longer before ultimately heading out of the room and then out of the house without another word._

_Stewie listened as the door slammed shut, and it wasn't until then that he finally broke down again, letting out a horrible, high-pitched wail as he fell backwards onto the chair and curled up into a ball, wanting nothing more than to wake up and find that this had all just been a horrible nightmare._

_It wasn't, though._

_He wasn't that naive._

_He had just broken up with the one who had so completely stolen his heart, and despite how much he was hurting, he knew it had been for the best._

_Still, though...he wished it could have been different...that Brian could have been different…_

"_Br-Brian…"_

_The name made him shiver as it passed through his tears, tasting just as sweet as ever but leaving something bitter in the back of his throat._

_It was over._

_He and Brian were over…_

* * *

"Come back soon, Bry."

"..."

Brian's eyes widened. He felt his heart stop, he felt his body grow rigid and cold. That voice...that small, almost timid voice.

That same voice that had given the dog life...had he just heard that?

The canine slowly turned around, his eyes never blinking even once. They befell upon the small child in the cage. The boy looking at Brian with such apprehension. Well...at least he was looking at him and even acknowledging him now.

"Stewie…"

Brian felt a grin come across his muzzle.

"Oh my god, Stewie!"

He immediately went to the cage, falling to his knees, and reaching to grip the bars in two paws.

"You're talking! Oh my god, Stewie! Stewie!"

He laughed, unable to help himself. He had been under the impression he'd never hear the child's voice again. He had been close to accepting he would never that beautiful, silky tone...and here was the boy now...talking. Actually talking.

"What...what made you…?"

Brian squeezed the bars in his paws and he leaned forward, his nose practically touching the bars, he was so close. He was breathing heavily, his mind wandering to and fro with all the possibilities as to why...Stewie was suddenly speaking. There had to be a reason or just maybe the boy was slowly coming around?

Had he forgiven him?

He watched Stewie shrug and look away for just a moment...at first not responding immediately, but he eventually began to reply when Brian was about to speak again.

"Not talking isn't going to get me anywhere. As you like to point out…"

The boy frowned and he lifted his attention to look at Brian, sending a soft glare his way. Brian could tell...he could tell that the child was hating every moment of this. Having to succumb to such childish games such as this.

Brian knew Stewie far too well. He knew that Stewie was prideful and never did anything anyone told him to. He did whatever he wished...but it was the reality of the situation that must have been a big problem for the boy.

He had no control.

He would never have control.

And Brian knew...that must have killed him.

"So...so...uh...does that mean...you forgive me?"

What a...silly thing to ask.

Brian scooted closer to the cage, his heart racing in anticipation. God, he wanted Stewie's forgiveness...he wanted his love, he wanted everything!

He wanted everything that Stewie was and would be.

He was so greedy for this child and it hadn't been apparent until he was gone.

It was such a sick, sick, sick realization, but the dog was far too gone and far too uncaring to think about his well being. He just knew that with Stewie in his life, he'd be perfectly content again.

He waited for Stewie's response, half expecting the boy to laugh at him.

"Are you crazy."

The dog's ears drooped.

Yeah...he expected that, of course, but it still hurt regardless.

"Brian, I'm doing this for me. Not you. Like I said...I have no control over this, so I might as well listen to you so I can get out...because that's all I want. What you did to me is unforgivable, Brian, and there's no way...absolutely no way I'll forgive you."

The mutt had to think carefully...really think...hard about what the boy had just said. Even now...it...felt as though nothing would appease the boy. Nothing would get him to see the bigger picture.

Not only was that frustrating, but it was extremely discouraging.

Brian felt he had proven himself already.

And Stewie was still being stubborn and refusing to listen to reason!

Still...he needed to count his blessings. He supposed, anyway. At least the boy was speaking to him now, but who knew what tomorrow would be like or the day after. This whole idle conversation could be it before the child went back to being catatonic.

Brian wanted to confront the child. He wanted to...try and talk reason to him. He knew that what he did was horrible, but he still felt that this attitude was ridiculous and really...it wasn't going to get Stewie anywhere if he insisted on remaining this way.

However...he was still talking. Stewie was talking!

Brian should have felt wonderful! He should have felt ecstatic, but there was a deeper sense of sadness that welled up in his stomach. Something that he hadn't felt for a while. Something that he hadn't been too familiar with.

It wasn't sadness, it wasn't even anger. It was something so much...more than that. It was almost as though the dog were feeling remorse. Perhaps a longing as well. A longing...to have HIS Stewie back, the Stewie that had once been more than happy...to sit down and talk to the mutt like it was second nature.

"I...I understand…"

Oh, but he didn't.

Nothing about this made sense.

The dog's smile was slowly dissipating. The heart wrenching sensation taking over his body while he shook in such need for this child in front of him.

He wanted him back so much.

He NEEDED him in a bad way, but...even then...with the boy right there in front of him. The boy looking at him with anger, hatred, disgust, and malice…

Stewie was so far away from him now...

Was this really worth it?

The dog had to shake his head.

It was too much.

"Is that it, then."

Stewie's voice was so hard. It was difficult to hear him speak so maliciously, but in a way, Brian couldn't push blame. He didn't have a right to do so and that just killed him.

He knew he had fucked up.

He knew he did, but he was still under the impression he deserved forgiveness and this boy's unconditional love.

God, anyone who could witness the entirety of this would see him as nothing more than some sick fuck.

Maybe that's all he really was anymore...

"...What…?"

He blinked and waited for Stewie to speak again.

"Are you done."

The child was still looking at the dog, his arms crossed. It struck Brian that Stewie no longer wished to keep up with the charade. He had had enough, but...Brian wanted to stay. He wanted to try and coax the boy to speak to him...just a little more.

Just...for once, feel a sense of normalcy and not have to pretend this situation wasn't as dire as it was and that time was not on the dog's side.

"...I…"

Brian hiccuped a little, having to clear his throat. He didn't know what to say...didn't know what to do except lean back a little from the cage now.

"I...guess, but...for what it's worth, Stewie...I'm so happy that you're speaking to me again…"

"Mmhm."

Brian's heart gave way. Another failure of a day, but...again...perhaps not as much of a failure as the days before. At least the boy was speaking to him again, but tomorrow would be different.

Anything was possible.

After all, Stewie was unpredictable.

The dog stood up from the cage, his eyes never leaving the child. Just like the boy's eyes never left him.

Brian smiled a little, having just a second of happiness before that longing came back to nestle in the deepest pit of his heart.

The longing to have Stewie again, but knowing...somehow that he'd never have him the way he did before.

He knew he should have seen the boy as his world, but he had been so selfish and unable to fight his arrogance and he lost him. He lost him and it was his fault. It was all his fault and again...he had no one to blame but himself for those shortcomings. Yet he was more than eager to ruin the boy's life and the people involved in the boy's life so long as he could have him again.

He never felt so psychotic.

"Okay…"

Brian rubbed his eyes a little before backing up and taking his time to head up the concrete stairs.

"_Think...happy thoughts, Brian...happy thoughts… Tomorrow is a brand new day." _

Tomorrow would be different...tomorrow would be it.

Tomorrow.

* * *

The dog slipped on his apron before retrieving his pallet jack.

Just another day at work, stocking groceries, riveting stuff…

He sighed as he placed the jack underneath a pallet loaded with food goods and began to pump it so that the pallet lifted off the ground. He then proceeded out of the back room and out into the main store.

_Ok. So, I'm looking for boxed dinners._

That was aisle 6. He learned the layout of this store all too well.

It was a little sad, actually. It wasn't like this job had ever been his first choice, but it had been the first one he'd had a chance with and he'd needed something quick after he had to so abruptly move out of the Griffin home. Of course, at the time, he had told himself that his employment at the grocery store was only going to be temporary, but any drive to actually move on to something better...just didn't exist.

Not without Stewie. Stewie was his drive. He needed that goddamn kid.

So, until he got THAT back, he figured he'd be stuck in this position, making just enough to get by with little to no disposable income.

Yes, it was indeed sad…

Still, with a shrug, he stopped the pallet in the appropriate aisle and began to stock the shelves diligently.

After a while, a couple of women approached from the opposite end of the aisle, both pushing their shopping carts and conversing quite loudly.

"I don't know, Terri, I just don't think they're going to find that boy. What has it been, now…?"

"I believe they first reported him missing almost a month ago… What a shame. So sad."

"That long already!? Jesus… But, they're still out there looking for him, huh? Probably not much to find anymore…"

"I know. I can't imagine how devastated the family must be. Things like this just don't happen in quaint, little Quahog."

Brian tried to ignore the conversation taking place mere feet from him, but he couldn't keep his paws from starting to shake slightly.

_A month? Almost a month? It wasn't supposed to have taken this long…_

This wasn't the first time he'd overheard talk of Stewie while he was at work. Really, it was beginning to seem like, no matter where he went, news of the child's sudden disappearance was the topic for everyone.

It made him sick.

He didn't need to keep hearing other's input on the matter. It's not like they could ever understand, anyway. God, though… The way they talked about what MIGHT have happened to Stewie…

All that talk really made Stewie's kidnapper out to be quite a monster.

And...he WAS Stewie's kidnapper.

And maybe he WAS a monster…

"Brian! There you are!"

The dog almost jumped out of his skin upon hearing his supervisor suddenly call his name. He immediately dropped what he was doing and turned to address the woman.

"Yes, Sheila? You need something?"

The tall black woman pointed towards the front of the store.

"The papers for the day just came in, and I can't find Justin anywhere, probably hiding out in the bathroom again."

She rolled her eyes.

"Would you be a dear and go get rid of all the old papers and stock the new ones, please? I'd really appreciate it, Brian."

She didn't wait for a response before turning to walk away, which meant she was more so telling the dog what to do than actually asking him.

Brian sighed but quickly turned to head towards the store's entryway, stopping once he reached the front door and the stacks of papers piled next to it. The headline immediately caught his eye.

**GRIFFIN BOY STILL MISSING**

He groaned as he began to remove the papers from yesterday.

**POLICE STILL SEARCHING FOR MISSING INFANT**

_Jeez. Is there really nothing else going on in this stupid town? Get a new cover story, for crying out loud!_

Every goddamn day it was the same thing! Why couldn't people focus on anything else!?

And why did it feel like interest in what happened to Stewie was actually growing!? What kind of sick fucks got off on reading this crap!? Who was this for!?

He grabbed one of the old papers and began to ball it up in a fury, gripping it tightly in an effort to relieve the stress.

_It wasn't supposed to last this long…_

He remembered how confident he had been at the start, all this talk of Stewie hadn't really bothered him that much at first because he figured it would all be over with soon anyway. Stewie and he would be back together, and the kid would be safely returned back home, no questions asked. It was supposed to be so easy.

Now, though…

Now...how long was he expected to let this go on for? Well, the obvious answer to that question was as long as was necessary, but Christ, how long was that going to be!? All this talk of Stewie… Was it actually making him feel guilty, knowing what everyone in town was saying about the boy's abductor?

He knew what he was doing was right, though...even if no one else would understand.

He just couldn't deny that constantly hearing about how "horrible" the situation was...that was really starting to get to him.

He hated it, hated everyone for talking about it, for butting in with their unwanted opinions.

He threw the paper into a nearby trashcan and set to work removing the others.

It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't being confronted with his misdeed fucking everywhere he went. It just felt like there was no escaping it…

He didn't want to hear what other people thought about the situation.

He didn't want to hear about what people thought of him.

He didn't want to hear about how sad they were for Stewie.

And, he most certainly didn't want to keep hearing about what people wanted to do to him should he actually end up getting caught!

He slammed down the stack of old papers onto the ground and began to place the newspapers in the dispenser.

_God, I need a fucking drink…_

"Hey, Brian."

A familiar voice pulled the canine out of his deep thoughts. He looked up from his task to see a familiar handicapped police officer wheeling his way into the store.

His body went rigid.

"Oh… H-Hey, Joe."

_Seriously!?_

For a brief moment, the dog felt an incredible urge to just run away, but he knew how odd that would seem so he fought it down, forcing himself to remain standing there as Joe finished approaching him.

The man took a glance over at a piece of paper that was hanging by the door, a piece of paper that Brian had actually hung there himself.

It was a missing poster for Stewie with a description and contact information for the family.

...And a picture of all the Griffins.

Including Brian.

Stewie was on his shoulders.

They were smiling.

They were happy.

Joe was frowning, though.

The man sighed but didn't say anything, hands remaining firmly on the wheels of his chair but not moving him in any particular direction.

Brian didn't know what to do.

Did he just stand there?

Did he say something?

Well, one thing was for sure, he was not enjoying this silence.

"H-How ya been, Joe?"

The man sighed again before turning around to face Brian.

"I feel like a failure as a police officer. I have no leads...no clues at all about what could have happened to Stewie…"

_Why must we always talk about this!?_

The canine chuckled nervously and reached up to scratch behind his neck.

"Now, come on… Come on, Joe. We all know you're doing everything you can."

The man just shook his head, not saying anything more at first as he turned his head back to look at the picture on the wall once again.

Silence fell again, and Brian just couldn't take it.

Was he… Was he shaking?

"J-Jo-"

"That's my friend's kid, Brian. This is as personal as it gets without it being my own, and as a cop, it's my main duty to make sure he comes home safe and sound but…"

He turned back to the dog, the remorse in his expression causing Brian to flinch away slightly.

"It's getting more and more likely that Stewie is…"

He stopped there, obviously not wanting to finish that sentence.

For a moment...it was almost enough to make the canine feel sorry for the man.

...Almost.

"That's my friend's kid…"

_Well, then stop whining and go fucking find him then!_

"I know…"

The dog took a step forward, trying to at appear like he wanted to comfort Joe in this moment. How much of an asshole would he appear to be if he didn't at least make an attempt, right?

Joe inhaled deeply and nodded towards the dog.

"You look like hell, Brian. I can tell that this is really taking a toll on you. I know how much that kid meant to you. You were practically helping to raise him."

Brian gulped, not sure how to respond. He didn't have to, though, as a small smile suddenly appeared on the sad man's face as he appeared to recall something.

"Call it sick, but when me and the guys would get REALLY drunk, we used to joke that you hung out with Stewie so much because you were secretly a pedophile or something."

Joe chuckled.

Brian just stood there as his jaw fell.

_What the hell…?_

Joe laughed some more before shaking his head.

"Sorry. Sorry. I know that's messed up. I think it was Quagmire that first said something like that…"

He reached up and began tapping at his chin.

"Or was it actually Cleveland?"

He eventually just brushed the issue away with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. It was just a stupid joke. Everyone knows you better than that."

The dog was still standing there with a sinking feeling in his gut, but he tried to laugh this awkward exchange off, grimacing as he finally spoke up again.

"Y-Yeah. That's pretty messed up, Joe!"

Joe chuckled one last time before frowning again.

"Listen, Brian… I can't guarantee that we'll find Stewie, but I'm going to do everything I can to find the bastard that took him."

The man wheeled up closer to him, looking deadly serious as he whispered the rest of what he had to say.

"And when I do… You, me, and Peter...we're going to make sure that asshole isn't even around long enough to get a trial…"

Their eyes locked, and Brian did his best not to look as terrified as he felt as he nodded his head.

"I… I wouldn't have it any other way, Joe…"

His paws clenched.

"Whoever it is...they deserve to die."

* * *

"Here."

Brian tossed one of the fast food bags he was carrying in towards Stewie before wordlessly turning around and taking his usual seat on the bottom step. He opened the other bag and began chowing down on the fries inside.

He watched as Stewie looked up for a moment from his hands. The child seemed surprised to see him, maybe a little jumpy.

...Odd...

And what was with that strange look Stewie was giving him?

The boy scooted up and grabbed the bag that had been tossed to him before speaking.

"What's wrong with you?"

The dog swallowed the food in his mouth before setting the bag aside and standing up. He began to pace around the room as he chuckled sarcastically.

"Wh-What you actually want to hear me ramble on today?"

Stewie shrugged a little.

"I just know that something is on your mind right now and whenever you're in a mood, you tend to take it out on me."

Brian stopped where we stood and turned to look at Stewie, his eyebrows quirked.

"T-Take it out on you? What the hell do I ever take out on you, Stewie?"

The boy seemed to want to laugh at that comment as he shook his head.

"Listen, I'm here if you want to talk. Take the offer or don't...I don't really care."

The baby then reached into the bag and grabbed his food, beginning to slowly eat.

The canine sighed and went to go sit over by the cage closer to where Stewie was.

"I just... I don't know, Stewie... The longer this goes on for, the more...stressed out I feel about it..."

Stewie arched his head up, now focusing on the dog.

"Did you really think this would go any easier as the days went by? People are going to be looking for me, Brian. People are going to talk...people are going to spread rumors."

The dog just groaned and placed his paws over his eyes as he whispered to himself.

"It wasn't supposed to go on this long..."

He heard the boy swallow through a chuckle.

"You chose to do this, Brian. You made your decision, so you need to deal with the repercussions of the decision you made."

Brian huffed through his nostrils in agitation.

"There aren't going to be any repercussions!"

The dog gripped the fur on the top of his head tightly as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Nobody... Nobody is going to find out, and you...you're going to come around..."

He looked over at Stewie and smiled slightly.

"After all, we're...we're obviously on the right track. We're talking now, and...you seem to be...finally...listening...to me."

Stewie rolled his eyes.

"Just because I'm talking to you doesn't mean I'm willing to forgive you for what you've done. Brian, you seem to be under the impression that you're going to change the circumstances, but you're not..."

Brian's smile faltered.

"Then why...? Why offer to listen to me at all, Stewie...?"

Stewie sighed heavily and placed his food beside him.

He shook his head once more.

"Like I said, dog...I want to get out of here and if that means listening to you, then so be it. Besides...it makes me happy knowing this is affecting you. Knowing the stress of this situation is finally getting to you is satisfying."

The child smirked a little, chuckling lightly.

"I was beginning to think you were incapable of feeling anything during this ordeal. Now I know you're just a fool for thinking you could get away with this."

The dog grabbed one of the bars and leaned his forehead against it as he spoke softly.

"I've done nothing but feel since I lost you..."

He expected some sort of witty retort, but instead all he heard were several long seconds of silence before the child spoke up again.

"You deserve that. Now you know how I felt. How hard I tried and how much I did for you."

Brian turned his gaze back upwards.

"Exactly! I get it now!"

He lifted his head, eyes pleading with the boy.

"I GET it now, and I feel awful and I want to make it up to you! I want you back! I want to give you that relationship that I was too foolish and unsure to give you before!"

Stewie didn't budge; his eyes remaining so still it was almost terrifying.

The child finally then began to crawl towards the mutt, his hands reaching to touch the animal's paws where he squeezed with his tiny hand.

He looked into those eyes. He smiled…

...Or perhaps it was more of a smirk...

"I hope it hurts."

Brian shivered at the touch, leaned in a little closer in an instinctual urge to kiss the boy.

"It...does...more than anything ever has..."

His body continued to shake almost violently. He simply had no control over it.

Stewie watched him carefully.

He leaned in, smirk growing.

"Good."

The canine gulped.

"I guess I just...overestimated...how willing you would be to take me back, but...I'm not giving up, Stewie. Yeah, the stress...the stress is almost unbearable, but you're... You're worth it."

Another pause before Stewie spoke again.

"Are you really that stressed, Brian? Stressed over the fact people are looking for me and that...there may be a good possibility of you being found out? I have to say...I really hope that day comes."

Brian gripped the bar tighter.

"You...want them to find me? If they did, Stewie... People are saying they want to kill me!"

The shaking grew worse as he slammed his head back against the bars, fighting to keep himself from breaking down completely.

Stewie gently used his pointer finger to stroke over the dog's paw now, a warm...almost sinister smile spreading over his face as the time passed.

"The way I see it...is that you're going to be found out or...you'll give in to the stress and turn yourself in. There is also a very good possibility you'll need to get your hands dirty, too, depending on how successful the investigation is. I really doubt you're ready to deal with that."

Brian shook his head before staring seriously into Stewie's gaze.

"I don't believe for a second that you want that for me."

Stewie hummed quietly.

"What do you think I want, Bry? Hm?"

The dog's gaze diverted as he thought on that question for a moment before responding.

"I think...you wish we could go back to before it all went south. I think you wish it could have just started getting better from there..."

Stewie went still, expression still inscrutable.

"I wished that when we were beginning to have problems, Brian, and it didn't do anything. Life doesn't always give you what you want and sometimes it's best if something dies. I don't know how I'm supposed to get this through to you, but I'm with Seth now...and he's the one that has been there when you weren't."

Stewie leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the bars.

The dog looked back at Stewie and gulped before nervously reaching a paw between the bars to caress Stewie's cheek.

"But...sometimes life gives you a chance to reclaim what was once good. Stewie...do you honestly think you can replace all the time we've had with anyone else?"

Stewie didn't say anything as he leaned in a little to the dog's caressing. He even briefly shut his eyes for a moment. He tightly clenched the bars between his own fingers, frowning a little.

There it was again...a clear sign that Stewie did actually miss being with him!

"I want to move on, Bry. I don't want to cry over you like I did before. The pain I experienced was...unimaginable."

Brian smiled at the boy and sighed, happy to have this moment of intimacy.

"I don't want to ever make you cry again."

Stewie sighed softly, his cheek resting a little further against the dog's palm.

That happiness in Brian continued to swell. This was good. Stewie was responding to him, even if not with words. The child's actions were making it clear that Brian had a point in what he was saying.

"I can...make it up to you, if you let me. For everything."

He stopped caressing Stewie's face then and instead cupped the baby by the chin, urging Stewie's head up so that they were looking at each other once more.

Stewie gently lifted his head with the guide of the mutt's hand, eyes meeting Brian, soft eyes that Brian hadn't seen in too long.

Then, those eyes turned away, a grimace appearing on the child's features.

"Are you really stressed, Brian?"

Brian's smile fell, but he nodded his head anyway, seeing no point in lying about this matter.

"I...am. I'm very stressed, but I... I can endure that if it means this all works out for us, you know?"

Stewie pulled himself back a little while his eyes now gained focus onto Brian once more.

His expression went cold again.

"Stand up."

The canine blinked at the infant, confused before finally standing to his feet.

The boy gently slid forward, his eyes now gazing upon the dog's groin.

"You being stressed is making my life miserable. Even now...you're a selfish bastard."

Stewie then reached out to fondle Brian's balls and limp dick, tiny fingers dancing sensually over the organ much like they used to.

Brian's knees practically buckled once he felt Stewie touching him so intimately. Almost instantly, his cock began to emerge out of its sheath as he began to breath heavily. He was so confused, though.

What had prompted this?

It wasn't like he was complaining, though! Still, he was almost scared to inquire as to why Stewie was doing this, but his curiosity ultimately got the better of him.

"St-Stewie...why are you...?"

Stewie held up a finger to cut him off.

"I told you, Bry. You're stressed and it's making my life hell. I don't want to be here, dog."

The child continued to touch Brian. Fingers lazily gliding up and down the hardening length from tip to shaft.

Stewie was always fantastic with his hands.

Surely the boy had never touched Seth like this.

Brian reached out and gripped the bars tightly for support as he hissed, his dick hardening all the more.

"This is what you immediately go to, though?"

He chuckled, hips beginning to move in time with Stewie's touches.

"And you honestly want me to believe you don't miss being with me?"

Stewie rolled his eyes.

"Believe what you want, dog. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

The infant followed the dog's movements, his fingers wrapping around the dog's bulging cock as his gaze locked on to the now leaking tip.

A sinister smile appeared on the infant's lips.

...And then he leaned forward to lick up the essence that was pouring from Brian.

"Ahh!"

Brian thrust forward, fighting to not lose too much control, but it had just been...so long since he felt Stewie's mouth on him. Stewie was an absolute master at this, and he had been missing this treatment for months.

"I don't care how you rationalize what you're doing, just...please...don't stop..."

Stewie didn't stop.

The boy used his tongue to leave behind imprints of ecstasy upon the mutt. He opened his mouth, engulfing the tip completely into the warm and wet orifice.

The dog gulped, heart racing in ever growing excitement.

"Y-Yeeeeees..."

Stewie slowly slid the dog's dick further into his mouth, teeth grazing and fingers reaching to toy with Brian's ballsack.

He truly was a master at sucking dick.

Brian's leg began to twitch, making it even harder for him to keep his balance.

"Stew-Stewie... Missed...this..."

Brian could of sworn he felt the boy laugh through that mouth full, an all too familiar sensation.

Jesus, how had he ever been so dumb as to let this amazing kid go?

The infant continued to drive Brian further down his throat until he met his knot. From there, Stewie let the muscles in his throat relax before beginning to move his head in a bobbing motion.

The animal howled out, tongue falling out as a paw wandered down to rest on top of Stewie's head, playing with the small amount of hair there.

"So...good. You're so...good."

Stewie kept up with the bobbing, movements slow and deliberate.

He continued to fondle the dog sweetly, tiny hands gently squeezing while he allowed his teeth and tongue to cherish the animal.

"Mmmmm!"

Brian moved his paw towards the back of Stewie's head, holding the infant there as he felt himself succumbing to the pleasures Stewie was providing him.

"G-Good boy! Good boy!"

The boy froze. His eyes went wide.

Brian paid it no mind, though. He was too focused on the feelings he was experiencing.

He began to thrust in and out of the baby's mouth, feeling himself getting closer to the edge.

Oh, god…

He just needed to cum down Stewie's dirty throat so badly!

Stewie sat there, his eyes still wide, but Brian had no intention of stopping.

The baby's hands dropped as he reached out to instead grip the bars. He tightly shut his eyes.

A few seconds later, the dog was releasing into the child's mouth, giving Stewie absolutely everything he had to give.

"Ahhhhh! Stewie!"

He came harder than he had in a very long time, an all encompassing ecstacy coursing through him as he indulged in the treatment Stewie had so graciously offered him.

The boy had no choice but to swallow everything, but because Brian hadn't had it so good in such a long time, jizz still crept out of the child's mouth and decorated over his face and clothes.

Still, he remained right where he was like the good boy Brian knew he could be.

The dog's body began to vibrate as his orgasm tapered off. He released Stewie from his grip and slowly pulled himself free.

"Ohhhhhh..."

Once out, he fell to his knees before reaching both arms through the bars and pulling Stewie into the tightest embrace he could manage with the bars in the way. Tears were forming in his eyes. He hadn't felt this close to Stewie in so long...

"Thank you. Thank you..."

Stewie still wasn't moving, his chin just lazily resting against the dog's shoulder.

"...You're welcome..."

The canine shuddered and went to lap at the boy's ear to further show his appreciation, repeating the same phrase over and over between each lick.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Ah..."

Stewie gently pulled away.

"Brian...please stop..."

The dog did stop, a sinking feeling in his gut as he allowed Stewie to exit the embrace.

"Is...something wrong...?"

He noticed the child was frowning as he went to wipe the cum off his face.

"I'm...not a dog, Brian...yet you still...you haven't changed at all. You never will."

Brian's eyes went wide.

"What are...you even talking about? You're the one who made a move on me this time!"

Stewie's eyes went hard, an expression on his face as if he were about to scold the animal.

"You called me a good boy, you fucking MUTT!"

The infant began to shake and tremble. His eyes were wide, disbelieving. He reached out to grab the bars between his fingers and he squeezed hard.

"YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED! YOU STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU FUCKING MISERABLE CUNT!"

What the fuck was happening!? How could Stewie so suddenly change on a dime!?

"It was dirty talk, Stewie! I got caught up in the moment! You should take it as a compliment! You're just that fucking good! Jesus!"

The child growled.

"YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?!"

Stewie's fingers tightened. He looked absolutely furious.

"You...! You! You said the same thing to me before, Brian! The SAME thing! And you believe you can pander me and corrupt me to love you again!"

The canine's jaw dropped. He had to take a moment to find the right words.

"St-Stewie... I...didn't mean it like that. This isn't about corrupting you..."

He sighed and looked at the baby seriously.

"It's about keeping us from corrupting others."

Stewie hissed. His breath hitched.

"Ah...haha...hahahaha!"

The boy began to laugh madly. He let his fit take over, his voice booming and making everything around him shake.

"This is about Seth, isn't it? You're just so...determined, so eager to make me out as though I'm manipulating him. You're fucking pathetic, dog. More pathetic than usual. You've allowed your judgement to become so clouded! You haven't even asked yourself if maybe I'm happy with him! No! You automatically made a grand assumption I'm using Seth for my personal gain."

The animal stood to his feet, stern expression refusing to falter.

"It's either that or he's using you."

Stewie folded his arms in defiance.

"...I have news for you, Brian. He ISN'T using me and I'm not using him. We LOVE each other, believe it or not."

Stewie's own gaze didn't falter. He bore his stare hard into the dog, letting him see the seriousness in his eyes and in his expression.

There was hate in that stare, actual...real...hate...

"You're nothing but a leech."

Brian huffed, anger boiling inside him.

...But now was not the time for conflict.

He had a lesson to teach.

The dog turned to leave with a shake of his head.

"You're kidding yourself if you honestly believe that."

He walked over to the stairs and shut off the light.

"Goodnight, Stewie. We'll try again tomorrow."

As Brian walked up the stairs, he could make out the sounds of Stewie whimpering, and those whimpers soon turned to sobs as he closed the door to the basement and proceeded out of the building.

It was a hard thing to hear, and for a second he actually considered turning back around.

But, no…

He couldn't reward this behavior.

He ignored Stewie's cries as he made his way to his car.

"I'm sorry, Stewie."

He hopped into his Prius and started the engine.

"But it's for your own good, buddy."

* * *

He was really going to do this.

He was going to actually do this. All because he knew he needed to. For Stewie's sake, he would do anything. Even head towards the home that Stewie often had him avoid.

He was going to Spooner Street.

Though his hands were shaking as he gripped the steering wheel and though he was panicking while he drove, he didn't once think to turn around. He wouldn't do it.

No.

Besides, this wouldn't have been the first time that he entertained the idea. The idea that he was part of law enforcement so he could find out more information about Stewie since the disappearance. He needed to gather as many leads as he possibly could. Regardless of how frightening this whole entire idea was.

Because despite the two having a deep, emotional, and physical relationship, Stewie didn't bring up his parents too much. Maybe it was partly from shame, he wasn't too sure. Still he knew that deep down, the child had felt isolated in his home which gave the boy the opportunity to feel free...to do whatever he wished to.

His parents had no idea that their child was active and quite the little social butterfly.

Even when the boy confided to him that he didn't have many friends, the child was always talking to someone whenever they went out together. Of course, he was always in drag, so perhaps that helped when individuals approached the infant and made idle conversation.

Even a few feeling a bit daring and trying to be coy.

The man gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, his mind racing.

He didn't know if he could do this.

What was going to stop him from making a fool of himself? He didn't care that he had gotten a suit...perhaps a suit that was a little big. He didn't care that he had slicked his hair back and even went as far as to get those black shades many officers wore.

He really went through a lot of trouble, but he was sure that he'd be caught.

After all, he wasn't a good actor. Not like Stewie who could adopt and adapt miraculously to any character.

He was not like that at all.

He'd slip up, for sure.

Though he wasn't at all concerned about Peter more so than he was about Lois. She would be the person he needed to try and gain trust with. Despite the Griffin family being often oblivious and not at all aware of their youngest son, she was still going to be intimidating.

He actually almost laughed to himself.

He could hear Stewie now...the boy barking in laughter if he were to find out that he was scared of that woman.

Stewie would never let him live it down.

He sighed and quickly wiped a hand underneath his eyes...wiping away some persistent tears that were threatening to spill.

He'd do it...he'd get through this somehow.

He'd do it for Stewie.

He'd do anything for him.

"Okay…"

The man shrugged his nerves out, now seeing he was closing in on the turn that led to the Spooner Street neighborhood.

He felt his heart freeze for just a moment.

He took a deep breath and began to slowly turn onto the drive.

"...Okay...31 Spooner Street...here I am."


	7. Drop

**Chapter 7: Drop**

"_Brian, we need to talk…"_

_The boy climbed up onto the couch to sit next to his partner, fingers fiddling nervously with each other. He was shaking but only slightly! He didn't want to seem too weak, especially right now, even if his face was surely betraying him._

_God, was he nervous about this..._

_The dog looked up from the book he was reading, seemingly surprised to have Stewie next to him all of a sudden. He looked at Stewie and frowned slightly. The child seemed...off…_

_What was going on…?_

"_...Ok, what is it?"_

_Stewie's eyes met his, and Brian recoiled slightly under the gaze._

_Oh… This was about him, wasn't it._

_The child cleared his throat and reached out to take the book from Brian. He slowly placed it behind him where it could no longer get in the way._

"_We need to talk…"_

_The canine blinked at him._

"_I know… You said that already… What do we need to talk about?"_

_Stewie hesitated a moment, the frown on his face deepening as he let out a sigh._

"_It's just that…"_

_He diverted his gaze for a second before quickly looking back._

"_I feel like...you've been acting distant with me lately."_

_The dog arched an eyebrow._

_What was Stewie talking about? Distant? How could they be distant when they were practically always together? Where was this coming from?_

_Then again…_

_He and Stewie had been together for a good while now. Maybe he just hadn't recognized it? But, it wasn't exactly abnormal for couples to eventually grow a little too comfortable with each other. Is that what Stewie was sensing?_

_Because he was pretty sure that hadn't happened._

_All he could do was shrug at this._

"_I have?"_

_Stewie nodded, expression growing sterner. He didn't want to come across as a nag or anything, but he definitely wanted to get his point across to his lover._

"_Y-Yes, and to be completely honest with you, Bry...I don't much appreciate it."_

_Brian nodded his head, wanting to let Stewie know that he was listening even if he really had no clue exactly what Stewie was expecting from him. He was just hoping that he could nip this in the bud before it became some kind of huge, overblown issue. He really didn't need that drama, right now. He didn't feel like he ignored Stewie or anything, and he basically did every little thing the baby ever wanted. What more could he want?_

"_I'm sorry. I don't really understand where this is coming from."_

_The dog sighed, knowing that response wouldn't be satisfactory, but maybe Stewie would make this easy on him and just tell him what he wanted now._

_The infant scoffed a bit. He tried to keep it in, but it had practically been an impulse._

_Oh, well. He really couldn't be blamed. It wasn't like this answer was surprising, but he had still been hoping for something...more._

"_You just seem...I don't know… The best word I can think of is just...distant. Anytime we're together, it's like you spend half of your time lost in your own little world when you should be present with me."_

_Ok. That was a pretty clear complaint. Now, he just needed to reel it in some._

"_Is there...something wrong…? Anything you need to talk about? Because you can tell me anything, babe."_

_Stewie didn't feel like he was...present? What? Stewie was practically all he ever thought about! He thought about Stewie enough to drive himself insane! And Stewie was going to complain about being ignored!?_

_This accusation was nothing but frustrating to the canine, but he really wasn't looking for a fight. So, he opted to try and defuse the situation._

_Brian smiled and sat up straighter than he had been, trying to give off a confident air._

"_Oh, come on, Stewie. You never struck me as the insecure type. You can't believe that's true. I'm fine! And I'm never ignoring you."_

_He chuckled and smirked at the boy._

"_You know you're my main squeeze kid."_

_Stewie blinked at this comment, not sure how to respond. It felt like Brian was just brushing his concerns aside, but… Was he really just being...insecure?_

"_...Your...what…?"_

_Brian chuckled again, this time a little more nervously as he scratched behind his neck._

"_Y-You know…"_

_He cleared his throat._

"_My...main squeeze. It's a euphemism, you know?"_

_What did… What did that have to do with anything? Stewie couldn't help but feel even more confused. What was Brian trying to say?_

"_Ok… Then...why the… Why the distance, then? Did I… Did I do something?"_

_Brian had to keep himself from groaning as he shook his head rapidly._

"_Of course not! And I'm not trying to be distant, Stewie. I genuinely don't know where this is coming from, but also… I'm not… Well, you know...I'm not that great at this kind of thing!"_

_He laughed again._

"_How many times did I have to fail before I ended up with you, huh!?"_

_He had meant for that to be funny._

_Stewie wasn't smiling, though. The child wasn't too sure where to go from here. For once, he couldn't find the words he felt would properly get across exactly what his concern was._

_First time for everything._

"_...I know...I'm sorry…"_

_He was sad, and he wasn't even entirely sure why… What had he even hoped to accomplish again? What was the point of this conversation?_

_Maybe...Brian did have a point. The dog was far from a relationship expert. Maybe he had expected too much? Maybe he should be more willing to work with Brian in a way that no one else ever did?_

_Then again...hadn't Brian been much more enthusiastic in those past relationships?_

_Stewie couldn't help but feel like that was the case…_

_After all, what had he been envying all this time if that hadn't been the case?_

_What was missing here…?_

_Brian had just remained sitting there, watching the distressed Stewie carefully, not sure what to say himself as he tried his best to figure out just what thoughts were running through that kid's head. After a while, though, he realized he was going to have to break this uncomfortable silence if things were going to finally move forward._

_He sighed and shook his head as he reached out, placing a paw on each of Stewie's cheeks as he pulled the infant's face closer to his. He looked at the boy seriously._

"_Hey, come on. Why the long face, kid?"_

_Stewie shivered._

_Brian smiled warmly at him._

"_You're my main squeeze. Remember that. MY main squeeze."_

_Stewie listened to these words, soaked them in. They weren't…they weren't perfect, but maybe...they were enough, for now._

_He nodded his head slowly, another shiver shooting up his spine as he felt his love beginning to stroke his cheeks affectionately, something that couldn't help but smile about._

_This._

_This is what he wanted._

"_...Main squeeze…"_

_Brian kissed him on the forehead then before releasing him, a paw sneaking around behind him to retrieve that book._

_He went back to reading then, and Stewie knew that meant the dog considered their conversation over, which made sense._

_That moment had been nice._

_It was exactly the kind of moment you would want to resolve things on._

_What had been resolved, though?_

_Stewie wasn't entirely sure, but he also couldn't find it in him to keep making a fuss about it. Brian was clearly pretty enthralled with his book, and he didn't want to disturb the dog anymore than was necessary._

_That hadn't gone at all like he'd pictured it, but maybe it had actually gone pretty well?_

_Brian had tried to reassure him, he supposed. Maybe he should just accept that?_

_Because, if nothing else, Brian did clearly love him._

_And that was certainly something._

_He'd spent so long pining for that love, and now, he finally had it…_

_Right?_

_He shook his head and turned to face the opposite direction, eyes focusing in on the wall now in front of him._

_Of course! He'd successfully won Brian's affections! What was he doing complaining? This was everything he had wanted, right? And Brian loved him! Good god, that dog was actually in love with him!_

_...Right…?_

* * *

"Lois...are you okay?"

What had once been a vibrant woman, full of zest for life was slowly becoming a woman completely devoid of it. Brian had made many attempts to console her, to try and perk her up to believe that the possibility of finding Stewie wasn't out of reach.

Yet he felt so dirty.

She had appeared to become obsessed with the idea she needed to expand the search and begin looking in the outskirts of Quahog. The dog could tell she was growing frustrated with law enforcement because they weren't using every resource available anymore.

Much to the dog's relief.

The police weren't going to look farther out, and they had explained to Lois, apparently, as to why they felt it would be a waste of time doing just that.

She didn't accept any explanation, though. Lois would go into fits of rage, feeling as though the police weren't taking the case seriously and that, if they weren't going to do everything they possibly could, then she would take matters into her own hands. Brian hadn't been there during these tirades, but he knew it was bad when he received a phone call from Peter who sounded so frustrated. He begged the dog to come by the house and talk sense into Lois.

To ask such a thing...Brian had felt so wrong going over there and seeing the same thing each time. Lois hunched over the kitchen table with photos of Stewie scattered everywhere. Her eyes just peering hard while her arms and legs shook.

Brian felt immediate heartbreak.

"Lois…are you okay?"

The dog repeated, actually reaching to take her hand that was trembling violently as she held onto a picture of Stewie.

"Do...do you think this...this is a good picture…?"

Lois wiped her eyes, having a hard time keeping her tears at bay. Brian knew...he knew that she was beginning to lose hope of finding her son, but she just kept on trying despite the odds not being in her favor.

She had been doing this for a long time now, looking at photos of Stewie so she could make 'LOST' signs to hang around Quahog. She was doing everything a mother could do in such a situation and Brian felt remorseful.

Just as regretful as anyone could get.

"...Yeah...it's a good photo, Lois."

She hiccuped softly to herself and Brian watched her swallow back a sob.

"B-Brian...someone...someone has my baby…"

"..."

Brian couldn't look at the picture. He just couldn't stand looking at these photos because a good majority of them were of him and Stewie together; they had always been together. Before their relationship began and even during their relationship. God only knows...how it hurt the dog to see these pictures again and be reminded every time that he...he had her baby.

He had her baby locked away.

He had him.

"I miss him so much, Brian…"

"I know…"

It was getting to be too much. It was getting harder every time.

Coming here...and having to play the role that he was just as clueless as everyone else. It was such a sickening sensation.

Oh, but...how he in a way lived for it.

Before Peter had even called Brian, before Peter had even told Brian he could no longer handle dealing with his wife, the dog still came by the house and he would tend to the family like he always did.

He would reminisce with them and talk about Stewie with them. He would even pretend to be as heartbroken as everyone else, feigning tears and choking on his words just at the mention of Stewie.

Then he'd drive to that warehouse and he'd sit there on that concrete step and he'd bare witness to the baby he had shed crocodile tears for.

He'd look at Stewie and he'd tell the boy exactly what was happening at home and the boy would listen so intently. He'd let the dog speak as much as he'd like, but always chime in on every occasion. Just to remind Brian that he was sick.

"_You're such a sick fuck, dog."_

"_Huh? What are you talking about?"_

Each time, Brian would grow defensive...and his blood would boil. Stewie always had such a way to make him infuriated. Infuriated because the boy never felt the need to hold back; he always...could count on Stewie to be brutally honest.

"_You're a predator, Bry."_

Predator.

Predator.

Brian scoffed at the thought. He couldn't believe Stewie would say such a thing to him, but was he really surprised to hear such fowl and vile words from the child?

No.

No...certainly not.

The dog sighed softly, squeezing Lois's hand in his paw. This woman shouldn't be doing all this...shouldn't be having to deal with such loss and slowly let it eat her away.

Brian didn't know what he could do for her.

Though each time coming to this house, the idea of giving her some hints as to where Stewie was...was growing ever more tempting. It wasn't as though he were slowly beginning to regret his decision about taking the child. If he felt anything at all, it wasn't guilt.

It was fear of being caught.

Yet he had a yearning to...feel a rush. Perhaps let slip some new info so he could bask in that risk for just a moment. There was no way he would give the gory details, but he certainly wanted to feel something other than paranoia.

Lois squeezed the dog's paw in return and it made Brian flinch a little, but she didn't dare let him go.

"I miss him...Brian, I miss him so much…"

She repeated, her voice choking and her body vibrating.

Brian could only imagine the pain she felt.

"...I know…"

The dog had no way of providing anymore comfort than he was already giving. Really...Peter should be the one doing this, but ever since Stewie disappeared, both Peter and Lois were having more and more issues handling one another.

Brian could tell they were having problems and he wasn't sure what he could do about that. Perhaps they were doomed at this point...but he wasn't going to give up Stewie for their sake.

No. Stewie was his.

And no one was going to take the kid from him.

He was about to get up to leave; he had already overstayed his welcome and he needed to check on Stewie, anyway.

After all, he hadn't seen him since yesterday and he made a point to check on the kid this morning. Of course...that hadn't happened on account of Peter.

So he was prepared to leave until he heard a knock at the front door.

His ears perked, a little surprised since usually if anyone were to come by, they'd just let themselves in. That meant...it was someone who wasn't from the neighborhood. The police, maybe?

"I...I think I'm going to take off, actually."

Brian laughed a little nervously as he tucked in his chair. He didn't want to be here if it was the police.

It was bad enough having to be here, anyway. Having to stay with the people that had the potential to lock him away was too much, but the dog noticed Lois look towards him with such desperation in her eyes.

"Brian...please just stay here for a moment longer…"

She had never asked him to do such a thing before.

God…

Brian stood there, his eyes a little wide and perplexed.

Fuck...he wanted to leave, but he knew that he had no choice in the matter right now. If he wanted to remain on good terms...and not throw shade in his direction, he needed to be prepared to be in these situations.

So he reluctantly nodded and followed Lois to the living room so she could answer the door.

Upon doing so, Brian remained close behind her...his heart racing and his paws clenched. Though nothing prepared him for who...he saw before his very eyes.

Oh...the mockery of everything.

The dog almost laughed hysterically! He recognized this person. Yes, it was Stewie's...it was definitely Stewie's boyfriend. The canine could see it now...the familiar features. The dirty blond hair, the lean body build...not too tall, not too short. Awkward...with boyish charms that only Stewie would like.

Oh...this...was...Seth.

This damn guy...this same guy that had no business touching Stewie...no business having his arms around Stewie.

No. Fuck no.

His Stewie.

HIS Stewie!

"Good afternoon, ma'am."

Brian cringed.

"My name is Ryan...and I'm here to ask you a few questions about Stewart Gilligan Griffin. Do you mind if I come inside?"

The dog watched Lois just...stare. It must have been something so...hard. She obviously hadn't seen this guy before.

Quite telling, but Brian wasn't surprised.

Stewie was pretty sure to keep his affairs to himself. Besides, the dog knew that whatever Stewie did wasn't his parents concern; it had been that way since the kid was born.

"O-oh…" Brian heard Lois practically squeak and she moved aside to let…_Ryan_ into her home. He entered the residence as the poor woman looked upon this man with extreme fear.

It must have been the suit...it must have been the idea that someone else was getting word about Stewie...and it must have been daunting to see someone who wasn't familiar to her.

That must have been it.

Brian softly growled towards Seth before taking the door and...wanting to slam it shut, but gingerly closing it once this fucker stepped inside. He gestured for Lois to sit down and of course...she did do as such.

That was when Brian and Seth made first eye contact and there it was...an immediate mistrust, but Seth didn't seem at all fazed by the look of hatred on Brian's face. He just smiled...coyly and reached into his breast pocket to retrieve a notepad and a pen.

The dog's breath hitched, but he remained firm.

"Please relax, ma'am. I'm here on behalf of law enforcement and I'm only here to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?"

Brian watched Lois sit up a little on the couch, her hands tucked into her lap while her leg bounced.

"Does...does that mean…? The police...have they…?"

Seth immediately raised his hands in an almost defensive manner, making Brian's stomach curdle.

"They haven't stopped looking. They're merely using other resources available since this is now a special case. There isn't any further evidence...which is why they contacted me to come and ask you a few questions about Stewart's disappearance. I understand that this is hard, but if you could please cooperate, this will go more smoothly."

Brian shivered.

That voice...that silky voice...it drove the mutt absolutely crazy. All of him wanted to bolt. All of him wanted desperately to leave.

Fuck!

Fuck!

"...Okay…"

Lois had wiped her eyes a little, now giving her full attention to Seth who was beginning to uncap his pen. He cleared his throat.

"When was the last time you saw your son?"

"...Oh, it...must have been… It's been a little over a month now…"

"Okay."

Seth was beginning to write. Whatever he was writing...Brian wasn't sure, but whatever the case may be, the dog didn't like this at all. When had this asshole gotten involved!? Why couldn't he just go find a corner to shed his crocodile tears over Stewie!? How long had he been looking for Stewie, now?

Fucking prick.

The dog could feel that boiling anger rising from deep within himself. Why was this fucker insisting on being a nuisance? How dare he try! How dare he even think he could have what he and Stewie had!

Ludicrous, hilarious, naive, baffling, ridiculous!

"Do you recall him acting strangely before the disappearance?"

"...No…he's always been resilient."

"Okay."

He was jotting down something on his pad again and Brian was beginning to think that he was actually making fucking notes or maybe just acting as though he were. The dog fucking knew that this was a charade. No way was Seth a real fucking law officer. He had TAILED this guy and Stewie! He KNEW!

He fucking KNEW and he couldn't do a damn thing about this!

_FUCKING MAKE IT STOP!_

"Have you received any strange phone calls lately? If Stewart has been kidnapped, the kidnapper will sometimes leave ominous voice messages if they were to contact you."

Lois shook her head.

Seth nodded.

"Okay."

The man began writing again, the only sounds in the room coming from his pen scratching the paper before he addressed Lois once more.

"What about any suspicious persons coming around your premises? Have you noticed any unfamiliar faces, recently?"

Brian couldn't help it. He chuckled nervously trying to appear more confident than he actually felt.

"You mean besides you?"

Lois shot him a glare.

"Really, Brian? You're going to make jokes now?"

She shook her head before turning back towards Seth.

"No. I...can't recall seeing anyone new in the neighborhood."

The man smirked; it was subtle, but Brian knew he had caught a smug grin coming from this phoney.

"Okay."

_You're so lucky I can't just knock that look right off your fucking face right now…_

Seth wrote in his pad again but then hesitated for a few seconds before closing the notepad and placing that and his pen back in his shirt pocket.

"Mrs. Griffin, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a look around your home."

Lois blinked at him before slowly nodding her head.

"Of… Of course… I'm not sure what you could possibly find, though."

Seth didn't say anything else before moving to stand up.

Brian could feel his body beginning to vibrate.

"Excuse me for a moment, Lois. I just...need to use the restroom real quick."

It was a perfectly good excuse, anything to get him out of the room and away from that man. He hurried his way up the stairs and bolted for the bathroom, quickly locking himself inside before falling against the door and sliding down it to the floor. He reached up and gripped the top of his head as he began to breath heavily, whispering under those labored breaths.

"Fuck! What am I going to do!?"

He didn't want to move, didn't want to risk going back out to face the terrible and cruel world he was so carelessly birthed into. He never asked for any of this!

He never asked to be born.

He never asked to become part of this family.

He never asked to become close to their baby.

He never asked to be seduced by said baby!

He never asked for the confusion.

He never asked for the obsession.

He never asked for the need.

Who could rightfully blame him for any of this?

Fate was so fucking cruel.

He must have remained sitting there for sometime, long enough to begin worrying about the others in the house becoming suspicious of his absence. So, he took one last deep breath to compose himself before finally standing up. He flushed the toilet just in case anyone was listening in and then ran the water in the sink for a little while before shutting it off and proceeding out the door.

"You feeling alright, buddy?"

The dog could have hit his head on the ceiling if he'd jumped as high as he wanted to.

"Ahhhh!"

His eyes went wide as he turned to see Seth standing in the hallway.

Had he been waiting on him?

What a creep!

"I'm...fine."

The man took a couple of steps towards him.

"Yeah? You seem tense, but you were in there for a while so maybe you're just feeling ill."

The canine gulped and squeezed his paw into a tight fist.

"I said...I'm fine."

The words came out in a growl, prompting Seth to throw his hands up defensively.

"Whoa! Calm down, boy. I'm just a concerned citizen here."

_What a joke!_

"Heh… Right. I'll keep that in mind."

He went to head down the stairs, but another comment from Seth caused him to pause.

"Shame what happened to that boy. What kind of monster kidnaps someone so young?"

Brian's leg began to shake slightly.

"Your guess is as good as mine, _Ryan_."

The man chuckled.

CHUCKLED!

Did he think this was a joke? Some kind of game to be played?

"It's just funny… Because I actually did a little investigating before coming here, and as far as I can tell, the last time anyone saw Stewie…"

_Oh my god, would you just shut…_

"He was getting into a white Prius."

His leg ceased twitching. His whole body froze really, breath catching in his throat as he turned to look at the man in absolute shock.

"No one… No one ever mentioned that. Shouldn't we have been informed of this?"

The man frowned.

"That your Prius out front, Mr…what was it now...Brian?"

He had to keep his cool. He couldn't let this man get to him!

"It…yes, it is. Why...? Are you trying to insinuate something here?"

Seth shook his head.

"No. No, not at all. If anything, that's what I'm trying not to do. Because you're a family friend, right, Brian? Do you really want law enforcement going around telling everyone that the kidnapped baby was last seen getting into a car that matches yours?"

The dog's eye twitched.

_I'll kill you. I'll fucking KILL you!_

"I guess…I guess that would be a little strange for me…"

He cleared his throat.

"So, maybe we'll just keep that between us until you learn a little more. Like you said, you're not trying to insinuate anything here, so you must not have any other evidence to point to ME."

The dog glared at the man and spoke with all seriousness.

"Because I would never hurt Stewie. I love that kid."

There was complete silence as their gazes remained locked onto each other, neither one of them seeming like they wanted to budge first.

It was just the way they both remained fixated on one another, both looking and...daring either one to make a first move.

Ultimately, it was Brian who had to turn away, though. He had to leave, had to get out of there.

The canine made his way down the steps, calling out to Lois as he reached the bottom floor of the house.

"Ok, Lois, I'm going to head on out. Sorry, but I really need to get some things done today, but I'll be sure to come around again soon!"

He didn't wait for a response before rushing out of the door, walking at a brisk pace towards his suspected vehicle. As he slipped into the driver's seat, he was able to make out the voice of Seth speaking to Lois.

"Well, I think I've gotten everything I need. I'll be in touch, Mrs. Griffin."

_Shit!_

He slammed the door and started the engine. He went to back up but had to wait as a mother with a stroller suddenly appeared behind him on the sidewalk.

_Oh, come on! Now!?_

A frustrated growl oozed through his teeth as he took a glance towards the house just in time to see Seth walking towards his own car which was parked on the side of the street. He turned back around to make sure the woman impeding him had finally passed.

It was clear.

Without wasting another moment, the dog threw his car into reverse and peeled out of the driveway and onto the street before speeding off. Residential area or not, Brian knew he had to get the fuck out of there as quickly as he could. Unfortunately for him, after taking a quick look into his rearview mirror, it became clear that he was actually being followed.

Seth's car was right behind him.

_Oh, ok. It's going to be like that, then? You don't want to play this game with me, buddy!_

Brian didn't consider himself a particularly reckless driver, but he had gained a decent amount of skill behind the wheel due to his many adventures with Stewie. There was no way this guy was going to keep up with him.

The dog slammed on the gas, pushing the pedal all the way to the floor as he rushed right past a stop sign, swerving just in time to avoid a vehicle that had already been making its way through the intersection. He then took a sharp right turn, followed by a left, bringing him onto the next street over. He checked his mirror again. The car was still there, but it was further behind him now than it had been before.

He scoffed.

"I'll give you this, you're one determined motherfucker."

The dog continued down the street until they had reached the downtown area. A series of stop lights could be seen up ahead.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four of them right in a row.

The dog gripped his steering wheel with both paws and continued forward.

_Keep up with this, asshole._

The Prius rushed right through the first light not long after it had switched to red, weaving in between the cars that had already begun crossing over to the other side. Horns honked, indicating very pissed off drivers, but Brian mostly ignored them, only granting them the smallest understanding that they at least had a right to be mad but he had to lose Seth at any cost.

They didn't matter.

Nothing else mattered.

He barreled through another light, which just happened to be green, normally a good thing, but right now, it frustrated him as he knew it didn't help him in his escape.

Light number three was a different story, fully red with a sea of cars already flooding the lanes. The dog focused and expertly dodged them all, inciting more road rage as he avoided several close calls.

He smiled. As dire as his situation was, at least this was one hell of an adrenaline rush! How badass was he, right now!?

The dog checked his mirror again quickly, he saw no sign of Seth. That last intersection was a mess, right now, too. There was no way that man was going to be able to follow him. With that in mind, Brian made a turn at the next intersection, followed by several more onto varying streets as he made sure to make his path random and untraceable. He didn't slow down until he was nearing the outskirts of town again, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as the foot that wasn't currently on a pedal vibrated rapidly.

"Yes!"

He slammed his paw onto the steering wheel several times, grunting loudly in triumph, feeling very satisfied with himself..

_Take THAT you fucking LOSER!_

It had almost been too easy.

And Stewie would rather get fucked by that guy than him?

He laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"And _I'm_ the crazy one!"

* * *

What a rush!

Brian had never felt so alive! So absolutely exhilarated!

Upon ditching Seth in what appeared to be a hot pursuit, the dog immediately headed towards the warehouse. He was so eager to tell Stewie about how he had single handedly got away in what seemed an unlikely situation.

He felt so good!

He felt that rush, that high, that profound emotion of taking a risk and succeeding flawlessly!

So when he pulled up to the building and stumbled inside, practically swinging the heavy door aside that led to the basement, he charged down the stairs.

"Stewie! Hey, Stewie!"

He laughed, an obnoxious sound that filled the basement area in such a way. The canine just couldn't believe it. He felt so powerful, so fantastic!

Though upon seeing Stewie, the boy didn't at all seem...fazed or really eager to ask why Brian was in such a state of euphoria. As far as he was concerned, the child didn't appear at all like he cared.

"What is it."

Brian snickered happily and fell onto his rump, taking a seat at the last step like he always did. He was grinning so big, white teeth showing...he look crazed almost, but even then Stewie obviously had no real curiosity.

And in a way, Brian knew that, but he felt like if he could relay the imagery perfectly, then the boy would be impressed.

The dog slapped his knee, laughing once more. An uproarious sensation that sent him into such glee.

"You will NEVER believe what just happened! It was so awesome, kid! There was this new guy who came by the house earlier today...asking questions about you, you know. The whole disappearance thing."

Stewie then raised a hand up to silence the dog.

"I'm sorry. A new...guy?"

"Yeah, but that's not important!"

Brian wasn't going to tell Stewie that it had been Seth who had stumbled upon Spooner Street. Actually...how had he known which house, anyway? Surely Stewie never brought Seth to the house.

So...how...did he know?

Regardless, Brian didn't want to think about the consequences right that moment. He just wanted to live in this state of ecstacy and believe he was slick.

Slick enough to elude a desperate and horny guy.

"So, anyway! Stewie, he was chasing me down the streets and it was such an amazing chase! I was passing red lights, I was cutting in front of cars and I was doing all these cool stunts! It was so...amazing, kid!"

Stewie sat there with his hands on his lap.

Even then...he didn't appear impressed. If anything, Brian noticed annoyance.

"...That's nice."

Brian's smile was slowly dissolving, but he was chuckling to himself.

"You would have thought it was incredible if you had been there, Stewie. You live for dangerous situations like that."

"Well, as you pointed out...I wasn't present, so...who cares?"

Brian's euphoria was...dropping fast.

God...he just wanted one thing and Stewie was being such a buzzkill. Would it really kill the boy to at least pretend the dog was suave? Would it really...be that difficult?

"It was really cool, kid. Come on, aren't you a little curious as to how I managed to get away?"

"Not really, Bry. I don't care and the fact you're on a high over something ridiculous like a high speed chase is just pathetic. Besides...you mentioned that this was a new guy that came by the house. That obviously means...police are expanding and bringing in other departments. That doesn't exactly sound...incredible to me."

"..."

Brian's smile was dropping faster.

It...no, it didn't matter!

Seth wasn't a real police officer, after all!

He was just some idiotic guy who couldn't handle the idea of letting Stewie go. That's all this was! The guy was all talk and no action. Besides, if Seth had been holding onto that small piece of information...about the details of his car, then why hadn't he gone to the police with such vital information?

Seth was a downright fool and Brian was smart.

...Right?

He...he had it handled.

"You're just…" Brian began, laughing a little nervously. He was beginning to lose the good sensations and slowly his anxiety was creeping up on him; the...actual sincerity of the situation and the very dangerous, realistic...scenario of Seth knowing that information.

Still, the dog wanted to embellish his own glory.

Stewie was just being silly. Clearly.

"You're just jealous, kid."

"Jealous of what exactly? Your continuing disregard to the finer details? The fact you're making yourself more and more suspicious? Sure...the thrill is very much there, but if you for one second believe you've gotten away scot free, that makes you more of a fool than I initially assumed."

"..."

Brian reached to rub the back of his neck.

It was...there was no use anymore. Stewie was right. He had been behaving poorly and to get caught up in a little fun was dangerous. Besides, Seth seemed to be holding out on more information.

That was terrifying.

The very idea...was horrifying.

What if Seth knew more? Did that mean he knew where Stewie was? Did he have any indication to believe he could find Stewie?

Brian's heart began to race at the prospect of it all; the very seriousness of the situation.

Stewie was right.

"I...I…" Brian huffed a little, his paws shaking now. He buried his face into his palms and he began to rock himself.

Reality was setting in.

It was all coming to a crashing halt.

He didn't realize just how fucked he was until now.

"I...I don't know what to do anymore…Stewie...I...what do I do?"

"Dunno."

The boy shrugged, but Brian hadn't seen it...still...that tone was so convincing that Stewie just didn't care about the dog's mental crash. He perhaps was milking it and really enjoying the sight before him.

His former lover...the family pet succumbing to turmoil so sweetly.

Brian knew that Stewie lived for moments like this; moments of vulnerability in others.

But Brian didn't want to give the kid anymore ammunition, he didn't want Stewie to have the upper hand. Not ever.

No.

He needed to keep anymore trouble at bay. He needed to make the bed he had decided to lie in. This was HIS responsibility, but god...he was not Stewie. The kid with a gifted talent for getting out of horrendous situations like this.

So for the boy to say he had no idea how to help Brian was a downright lie.

In a way, the dog wanted to scream at the kid.

He wanted to call him out on his bullshit.

Though that wouldn't make the situation any better; it would just prolong this and Stewie would probably revert back to being harsh and cold.

Well...more dismissive than he was now.

"Come on...Stewie, you have to have...some idea…"

The boy laughed and it sent Brian still. It was menacing, it was filled with thrill. Oh, this kid was really enjoying this, wasn't he?

He must have truly been in his element, watching Brian melt into a pathetic puddle before him. This boy could be so cruel and so apathetic...it was almost incredible.

"Even if I did...why should I help you? You're the one that decided to do this. Your actions have finally...come back to bite you in the ass and really, I stand by what I said to you before. You deserve this. Besides, your execution was messy from the beginning."

"..."

Brian then lunged forward, his hands reaching out to grab the bars. His eyes were wide, his mouth curling and he was growling now.

Growling and seething.

Stewie was… Stewie was such a monster sometimes.

That articulate way he spoke, the way his words could sting longer than any harsh slap. Stewie's words were so much more forceful.

And it just made Brian that much more frustrated.

"Stewie…! PLEASE! I'm asking you for help!"

"Again. Why should I help you?"

"Because…! They'll… They're going to take me from you! Do you REALLY want that?!"

The child shrugged and Brian shook before the boy, his paws clenching just a little tighter.

"If you're so concerned, then...you shouldn't have done this at all. If you can't handle the pressure, then you're going to fail. It's inevitable, Bry. You're too much of an idiot to carry on with anything of this magnitude."

"But-"

"You're going to fail, Brian."

The mutt growled a little louder, but he didn't dare say anything. He just watched Stewie slowly crawl towards him now...and he watched this kid reach out to trace a single finger over the length of his arm.

It...it sent shivers down the canine's spine.

"However...if I were you and I didn't want to be caught...I'd have to resort to drastic measures at this point...I'd...have to bring the big talker here."

"W-wait...what?"

Brian arched an eyebrow. He kept his eyes on the child...this boy that was looking so deeply into his eyes and feeding him a yearning in his heart that had been long overdue. It was just so amazing...the chemistry between them right now.

At least...Brian could feel it. How he wanted to open this cage and take this boy over and over and over again.

"What are you...saying…?"

"I'm just saying that...if I were yoooou, then I'd bring the person hereeee...it would get him...or her to stop talking, right?"

Brian nodded.

Oh...yeah, he could...he could definitely...do that. Could he?

Stewie did have a point.

He did.

Brian sat back, his eyes darting in different areas of the basement. Could he actually bring someone else here? Could he...get away with that?

Perhaps.

Perhaps he could do just that, but it was also dangerous. What if he failed? Then...he'd be done for. Maybe that was what Stewie was hoping would happen.

Brian knew Stewie. This kid was obviously hoping he'd fail and he'd get caught. Then it would be home free for the child.

And Brian would be locked away.

But...he...knew that Stewie had a point.

He made to get up, then and he backed away from the cage. He rubbed the back of his back, tongue clicking a little out of a nervous habit.

"Maybe…"

_...I..._

"Hm?"

_...should._

"...Nothing...don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

Brian was turning, actually making a point to head upstairs. That was when he heard Stewie shift in his cage a little. Maybe an attempt to get the dog's attention once more and Brian did look over his shoulder.

The baby was still looking at the dog.

He looked a little perplexed if anything, but he also seemed annoyed in a way. Just the way he was sitting there with his hands gripping the bars.

"Where are you going? You don't think you should be going back, do you?"

Brian turned completely, then and he gestured towards upstairs with his thumb.

"I have to go home?"

The child rolled his eyes.

"Really? Do you think you should be going home?"

"What are you talking about?"

Stewie groaned and slid back in his cage.

"You're such an idiot, it astounds me! I wouldn't go home tonight...if I were you. Especially since you had the ludicrous idea of eluding an individual that finds you suspicious. You're now on their grid which means...you should stay away from your home tonight. Fucking moron."

Brian scoffed.

"You're the one that keeps saying you WANT me to be caught. Yet now you're all about me staying here. What's your deal, kid?"

Another groan.

"Says the one that doesn't want to be caught! Look, I could care less, but you're being really stupid, Bry. You're not making this situation any easier on yourself and therefore on me! THINK for a moment!"

"Fine!"

Brian threw his arms up, doing so defensively.

He groaned softly and gently took a seat back on the step like he had earlier.

"Where do I sleep, then?"

"Where do you think? On the fucking ground, dog."

* * *

The internet was truly a wondrous thing.

It hadn't taken him hardly any time at all to look up Brian Griffin and to pinpoint his latest place of residence.

What a turn this plot had taken, though.

_I knew you were an asshole, but are you seriously that fucked in the head?_

He could almost kick himself for not thinking of looking into Stewie's ex sooner, but as bad as that situation had been for Stewie, from all he had heard, he at least wanted to give Brian the benefit of the doubt as the kid's former friend that he wouldn't do something so heinous.

So much for that idea.

This could also be taken as a decent turn of events, though. He didn't know why Brian would all of a sudden decide to kidnap Stewie, but there was at least a better chance now than there had been that Stewie was alright, for the most part. Brian must have some kind of motive beyond the usual reasons for children getting snatched up. He and Stewie knew each other. They had a long and deep history.

_So, what do you want with Stewie, Brian?_

It was a question he had every intention of getting answers to along with several others.

The man hopped out of his car and made his way across the street and into the rundown apartment complex. A quick trip up the steps later he arrived at apartment number twenty-two, Brian's apartment. He placed his ear on the door to see if he could make out any sounds coming from inside. He hadn't seen any sign of Brian's Prius when he had arrived, but there was still a possibility that Brian was home.

It was silent, though.

He knocked on the door as one last attempt to check if the residence was empty.

"Brian? You in there?"

He waited to see if there were any signs of activity coming from the inside.

Nothing.

_Ok. This might make things a little easier then…_

The man pulled out his wallet then and retrieved an old credit card. He then took the card and slipped into the space between the doorframe and the door that was next to the knob before starting to shift it up and down. He had seen this done in movies plenty, and it seemed simple enough.

_Come on. Work with me he-…!_

There was a click as the card finally slipped through allowing the door to swing open.

The man grinned to himself.

_Alright!_

He let himself into the dog's home, making sure to lock the door behind him. He took a moment to take in his surroundings.

The apartment was...passable...if that.

The thing that became the most apparent at first was just how much it stuck, so it didn't exactly surprise the man to see that it wasn't exactly all that clean on the inside, trash littering the floor here and there. Was that food still on the coffee table? And ouch...how could you even see anything on that television?

_At least you're not living the life of luxury. Serves you right._

Despite the state of the place there were a few indications that Brian had at least tried to make a decent home here. There were pictures on the walls, which had patches of peeling wallpaper. Pretty much all of them were old family shots of him with the Griffins, but what really caught his eye were just how many there were of just the dog and baby pair.

It turned his stomach a little.

He didn't exactly like to be reminded that this piece of shit still had way more history with his boyfriend than he did. It was silly, sure, but then again, jealousy was a silly thing.

And who could actually say they were immune to experiencing jealousy?

He didn't dwell on these thoughts, though. He didn't know when Brian was getting back, but he felt like he had a little time before that happened so why not...explore a little?

The man proceeded to make his way through the apartment, making observations as he went. What really stuck out to him, though, was how he began to find scattered, unframed photos of Brian and Stewie, and sometimes just Stewie, just littering the place, no rhyme or reason to it. Was Brian really just looking at all these pictures and leaving them wherever he just happened to drop them? It began to look like a scene out of a fucking thriller or something, and if he could conclude one thing from all he was seeing, it was that this dumb dog had clearly not taken his break-up with Stewie well.

_But why, though? Stewie told me how you acted. If he meant that much to you, why did you push him away? You fucking had your chance and you blew it, man. No sense losing your shit now._

It was sad and pathetic, but no sympathy was going to be spared for this mutt. Not after what he did.

He was obviously crazed, obsessed, and now, the possibility of Stewie still being alright was starting to seem less likely.

He wasn't going to give up hope, though.

He was close.

The man made his way back into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"Ok, Brian."

He threw his feet up on the coffee table, carelessly knocking a cup with some soda onto the carpeted floor.

"I guess now I just wait for you to come to me."


	8. Fetch

**Chapter 8: Fetch**

_So, that's it, huh? Stewie broke up with me… Probably for the best. I was never really all that comfortable being with him, anyway. Aspects of it were nice, but… It just never really...felt all that right. I'm pretty fucked up for ever sleeping with him in the first place, but...he just seemed so...happy afterwards. I didn't want to take that away from him. What was I supposed to do? I had to at least try! A lot of good that did me, though… What does this mean, though? Are we still going to be able to be friends? I guess that's what I'm most concerned about. I really hope we can work through this. I don't want to lose my best friend over this…_

_He wants me to move… Says it hurts him just to look at me. I get it, though. I really do. I've experienced that kind of heartbreak, living so close to the one you know you can't have. Stewie really loves me. It's just a shame that I can't give him what he wants. Moving won't be too big of a problem. It wouldn't be the first time. No one would even really question it, probably, and if Stewie needs space after… That's fair. Maybe in time I could come back. Maybe we could be friends again as well. I want to believe that our bond is strong enough to withstand this. I don't really have anyone else besides Stewie. Not...really…_

_The housing situation in Quahog is absolute trash. At least this place isn't as bad as my last apartment. And with some time, though. I can make a pretty decent home here. Yeah! This doesn't have to be all bad! It's a whole new chapter! Just got me a new job, new place! I should go out tonight, have a little celebration...by...myself…_

_Oh. My. God. Shut up, lady! Why did I bring you back here again? What the hell am I even doing? Seriously, you are doing nothing for me, right now. ...But, she's beautiful! Gorgeous! I noticed that immediately. That's why I even bothered talking to her. It's been months since I've been with an attractive woman like her, and this is basically a done deal! ...Why do I feel so frustrated that she's even up here, then? Why am I ruining this for myself? Oh, for crying out loud! I don't care about your stupid cat!_

_There. That's a nice spot for that picture. Sure took me long enough to put some of these up. Not sure why, though… I'm not trying to get over him or anything. We'll be friends again, and that'll be enough for both of us. That's the way it should have always stayed, so simply SEEING him shouldn't be a problem. ...This is the first time since I left that I've dared to look at these pictures, though. So many memories… Such a great team… _

_...I miss him…_

_Dishes are piling up again. Should have gotten them before I left for work, but...I just didn't have the energy. I don't have the energy for much anymore. Everything just feels so...off. I don't like being here. I don't like being alone, but...I've tried seeing others. My mind always just goes right back to him, though… I just...don't get it. I was so conflicted back when we were together! There were obvious issues there, but...I still miss HAVING him. He really was good to me… I don't think anyone will ever compare… Wait. What!? No! I can't… I can't do this to myself! I had my reservations for a reason! It's done. He needs to move on, and so do I! This is so dumb! I just...need to finally go through with it and just experience being with another person again. Yeah. That's it. He was good to me. It was too good, though. I've forgotten what it was like to be with anyone BUT him. Once I allow myself to enjoy someone else's company, though, it'll be fine! Totally, completely...fine. I'm fine…_

_Ok, Brian. You can do this. Just like old times. Just put on the charm. You've got this. Plenty of fine women here. Surely you can score with at least one of them! ...Wait. Who is that over there? Do I know her? Kind of...short. Cute, though! Looks like she might be with someone. Of course that's never stopped me befo-… Wait…! Oh, no…It can't be. Stewie!?_

_It's getting late. I should just...go. I've done nothing but watch him all night. How could I not, though!? The little freak has been flirting with almost every guy on the goddamn dance floor! How has he moved on so fast! I don't get it… He said he loved me! People have to move on, though, right? I want him to move on...right? Why does this feel so wrong, then? I guess it's just not a nice feeling...having it seem like you can be replaced by just any single guy out there… But, no! It's not just that! These people don't KNOW! They don't KNOW Stewie! They don't know that an infant is hitting on them! What's the endgame here, Stewie!? Oh, and now you're just going to leave!? With that guy!? Fuck that guy! What's so special about him!? Is this how you'll get back at me? Did you notice I was here? Are you trying to make a point that you can have anyone you damn well please? I don't get it! This is wrong! Wrong! WRONG! You're...tricking these people! And even if you're not, if they KNOW that you're not what your disguise makes you out to be…Jesus! They don't KNOW! They can't know! They're sick! You're sick! This all just so sick!_

_This really is just a regular thing for you, isn't it? I've been coming here almost every night for the past couple weeks and, like clockwork, almost every night you're right back here. How can you...smile like that…? It has to be an act. ...I can't remember the last time I smiled like that. You can't actually enjoy this. All these guys...they shouldn't be able to fill that void… ... Because you said you loved me…and I still believe you do._

_This has to stop. It's just...dangerous...for everyone involved. Either you're going around tricking a bunch of guys to sleep around with a minor...or they're a bunch of sick freaks jumping at the opportunity to live out some sick, twisted fantasy! It was different with us. I KNOW you, Stewie. I know you better than anyone does. It was never about your age with me. I'm not a fucking pedophile! These guys, though… I just have no way of knowing. You're smart. I get that, but what if… What if you take things too far one day? I'm just...concerned. I don't think any of this is right. I need to just bite the bullet and call you. You're literally just a single button press away, right now. ...Why is it so hard? Why do I feel so nervous? Maybe because I know how stubborn you are. What am I supposed to say to make you see reason here? Once you've made up your mind about something...that's it…there's no going back. ...So what good is a fucking talk on the phone supposed to do?_

_It's become routine now. I find my little corner. I sit and wait, and then, eventually, you show up and I just spend the night watching your every move. Tonight is different, though. Well, you're different…I'm still in my same corner, still watching you. It's been several days since I've last seen you, though. I was beginning to give up. I was willing to believe you'd finally gotten over this phase of yours, but...here you are again. And this time you definitely didn't come alone. You've been with the same guy all night, for hours now. That's quite a change for you. I guess that's somewhat of an improvement… It's really not, though. You're still out here with someone who isn't me, and that in and of itself is the problem. I realized a while ago that I still have feelings for you, that I regret how I handled our relationship, but there's so much more to this, Stewie. This game you're playing...it's just bad news for everyone involved. This new guy, though… If you're actually trying to have something SERIOUS with someone who isn't me…I just don't see that ending well at all. I feel like I need to do something. I know you won't listen, though! God, this is so frustrating…! There has to be something I can do._

_You're really doing it, aren't you? You're really trying to go steady with this guy. I've seen you with him on multiple occasions, and you're both always...smiling. Just what the hell do you two have to smile about, though? This is such a mess! All you're trying to do is replace ME! Either you're using him or he's using you or you're both just using each other or who fucking cares! All I know is that this has to stop! I have to get you away from this guy! This has gone on for too long. Action needs to be taken, and it's going to be up to ME to take it. I see that, now. I'm the only one who sees things for what they are. It's up to me to be the selfless one in this situation. I have to fix this. I have to win you back at any cost. You need me, and I...want you. Dear mother of god do I WANT you! I think about you constantly. It's an obsession, I know, but it wouldn't be so bad if I didn't know you were out here with HIM every night! He's not...good for you, Stewie, and I KNOW you can't be good for him. So, yes, I'm going to step in and end this nonsense before something truly catastrophic happens, before it's too late. _

_...Because I love you. I see that now. I love you so much..._

_And...I'm going to save you._

* * *

The air around Brian was absolutely frigid, so perhaps that was why he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

There was also a good possibility the stress from yesterday was preventing him from sleeping well. Then again...it wasn't every day that Brian slept on the ground; now he knew how Stewie felt, but at least the kid had some form of padding to sleep on. Well...a useless form of padding, but a small amount of comfort nonetheless.

The mutt was the first to wake up the following morning. The stench of mold and whatever else so profound, he was shocked, absolutely shocked he managed to grab a few hours. He pushed himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes with a paw before he took a moment to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

He had forgotten how dark it got in this warehouse.

Of all the many days preparing the cage for Stewie that he spent here...spending every waking hour...he was surprised with himself that he forgot how there was little to no lighting.

He sighed.

He looked over to the child who still appeared to be sleeping; in his makeshift cage. Quite impressive...the actual cage itself. Actually, Brian felt a little proud of his endeavor. Not to mention building the cage hadn't been an easy task. It took a lot of persistence and perseverance on his part.

Yet he did it all because he'd had a goal in mind for this cage. It would house Stewie for however long it needed to.

For as long as he saw fit.

Still...there was something so comforting about seeing the boy beside him. Even though the bars were restricting the dog from getting closer and perhaps cuddling close...there was still something almost familiar about this scenario.

How many times had Stewie and him slept together before?

Before shit happened.

How many times had Brian been the one to wake up first...and see that beautiful little creature wrapped up in his blankets? It had been such a sincere sight...a moment where Brian was captivated by the boy. Not by love...but perhaps confusion on how the boy could look so innocent, nestled there in his crib.

"_Haha...you're cute when you're sleeping."_

Brian would chuckle when he caught himself staring at the sleeping boy next to him, so...this moment right here and right now in this warehouse was almost blissful and for a moment...dare he say...perfect.

And his eyes never left Stewie.

It was just so familiar to him...being here with the boy like they were meant to be, and Brian wanted more than anything to feel this way every morning.

However, the feeling was short lived.

Pretty soon...reality set in.

No.

Stewie wasn't beside him. He was inside a cage and the bars surrounding the child were keeping the dog from getting closer and reaching to touch him.

The harsh reality was settling itself in the canine's stomach and he was groaning soon after. He rubbed his face into the palms of his paws before he reached over to grab his phone.

Checking over the battery life, he just now took notice that he hadn't charged it.

He sighed.

"Whatever...I can charge it at work…"

_...Work._

_...Work!_

_WORK!_

Brian's eyes immediately went wide in realization. Oh! He had work today and he didn't have anything with him.

Everything was at his apartment. His uniform, his badge. Everything was there.

Of course he hadn't expected to be spending the night here, but Stewie's words had resonated so deep and it provoked a deeply embedded fear in him.

"_You're now on their grid."_

"...Dammit…"

He wouldn't be able to go home. Not without risking himself and that was something he preferred to avoid.

So...really...what could he do?

Nothing?

Well...he could always just call out of work. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before. In fact, when he had come up with this heinous idea to kidnap Stewie, he was calling out multiple times since he had to get everything prepared.

So he wasn't a reliable employee in the slightest, but the manager must have seen some potential there...which was possibly why she was so lenient on Brian.

The dog also assumed it was because everyone else who worked in the god awful place had no idea what they were doing.

Brian seemed to be the only one who gave half a shit about his position.

Though the truth of the matter was that he needed the money for this 'project' and whatever aspirations he'd had for his future were tossed so carelessly when he made up his mind and pursued his conquest to abduct Stewie.

All for good reasons!

He had to remind himself of that. No, he wasn't a monster. He was doing this for Stewie's sake. He was doing this so they could be together! And Brian knew that even though Stewie couldn't see past his current predicament, Brian's actions were done from love and not from malice.

That didn't mean he didn't have goals, though.

He had...many plans when he first moved. He wanted to become better and wanted to build a life for himself.

It just...never happened that way.

Then again, Brian often glorified himself by acting so high and mighty, preaching bullshit when really he just couldn't handle the fact he was as much of a loser like everyone else in Quahog.

Everyone...except Stewie, it seemed.

Stewie had the most potential out of everyone and Brian was so envious of that.

"...I should just call out. Fuck...I should quit entirely..."

The dog groaned once more while he rubbed his temples. His life wasn't supposed to be this way. He had anticipated so much more for himself.

He shook his head.

Life hadn't been good to him or rather he just made life miserable for himself. It was easy to pinpoint blame for his shortcomings on other people when in reality, it was Brian that chose poorly.

Yet he had it all once upon a time. He had Stewie...Stewie who loved him unconditionally. Stewie who had done so much for him. Stewie who could have been someone he saw his future with...Stewie...just Stewie.

If he hadn't been so unappreciative, he knew his life would have been different. He knew that his life would be better.

Of course...he let his selfish desires consume him and he allowed it to corrupt his relationship with the child; now Stewie could hardly look at him anymore.

And he knew it was his fault entirely, but despite that...he still couldn't help but try to defend his character. After all, he may not be the best person in Quahog, but he was certainly better than some.

That's what he wanted to believe, anyway.

Brian must have sat there for the longest time; he hadn't even taken notice when Stewie began to stir in his cage and eventually sit up. It wasn't until Brian heard the boy shifting that his ears perked and he jolted from his thoughts. He was now looking at the boy stretch and rub the sleep out of his eyes.

It was seriously...such a cute sight.

It took Brian back a bit.

"G-Good morning, kid…"

Brian reached to rub the back of his neck, his other hand stroking over his leg nervously. He was beginning to notice these little ticks now. The way he would need to touch something. Whether it's the back of his neck, his cheek, or his leg. He was constantly touching something that he could rub. Maybe an attempt to shake the anxiety.

Whatever the case may be, Brian wasn't surprised when the boy didn't acknowledge him.

Stewie had always been this way.

The boy wasn't exactly a morning person and Brian had a sneaky suspicion that having to sleep on the ground didn't help much, either.

He couldn't stop himself, though. The dog was so desperate.

"Er...did you sleep well…?"

He mentally slapped himself. What a question to ask!

Regardless, Brian was smiling just a little when he caught sight of Stewie's eyes meeting his own. Those little plump lips opened up.

"...What do you think."

Such delicate lips that extruded such vile; a factor that Brian had often found attractive in a way, but the dog could hear the bitterness.

And he didn't want to deal with that this morning.

He knew the boy hated him.

_Why can't you just be pleasant for once, kid?!_

"Ah...well...maybe I can get you something more comfortable to sleep on today."

A sweet gesture.

Yes, that would maybe lighten the mood at the moment. That was definitely something Brian intended to do. He wanted the boy to know he wasn't exactly a prisoner. He was going to provide some means of comfort if the mutt felt it would help this situation.

After all, it was Stewie who was stuck here all day.

"Don't be charitable now just because you've fucked up, Bry."

Brian heard the kid snicker.

And it made him scoff.

Here he was trying to be genuinely kind, but Stewie was doing exactly what he always did.

Being a smartass.

The dog raised his voice a little, actually growling through seething teeth.

"I'm trying to be nice!"

He didn't appreciate his gestures going unappreciated. Surely the boy could be a little grateful. After all, Stewie wasn't the one in trouble; he was the victim! Brian was the one who had taken this huge risk and it was Brian that was stressing about the outcome.

Not Stewie.

He had wanted things to be different during this little ordeal. He had hoped Stewie would come around by now, but it seemed the child was getting more devious and more irritated as the days went by.

"I don't want your petty shit, dog."

The boy sent a glare towards the canine and Brian could feel his blood boil. This hadn't been the first time Stewie tried his patience. He was beginning to consider everything about this a destined failure; maybe he should just give up!

Maybe that's what Stewie wanted most.

He wanted Brian to turn himself in! This impish deviant wanted to see the dog rot away in a cell! That was clearly what he got his 'jollies' from.

"God. You know what, kid? Whatever."

Brian quickly scrambled to his feet. He didn't need this right now and he certainly didn't need it every day.

This child was really making his life hell.

He grabbed his cellphone and began to walk away from the boy. He was actually going to turn the light off as he stepped onto the concrete step until he heard Stewie crawl a bit towards him.

It made the mutt stop and look at the kid over his shoulder.

Stewie was just looking at Brian...those big eyes looking upon him with vexation. Yet there was something else there...and Brian wasn't sure what it was. Maybe a glint of sadness, but he couldn't tell.

It could be nothing.

Yet he often wondered if Stewie got lonely in here.

"Don't do anything stupid, Bry."

Odd.

How...odd.

Brian arched an eyebrow. He was confused...he was perplexed. He was actually a mixture of many things.

Stewie was always a bit mad, but this was just flabbergasting.

"...I wasn't planning on it. I have to go to work."

In the end, Brian had decided it was best to go to work, after all. Maybe he could find an extra uniform when he got there.

It was certainly worth it.

Besides...the dog wanted time to think.

Think about what he was going to do...about Seth.

It was beginning to look like the man wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and Brian was now being pushed into a corner.

So of course he needed to do something about this.

However, he wasn't sure how he could execute this. Whether or not he did decide to take matters into his own hands.

He could always relocate Stewie...he had thought about it before but figured moving the boy was too risky.

Now that option was coming back to the forefront and it was looking far more appealing than ever.

"So you do have a job."

Brian could see Stewie smirk.

"Though I'm sure it's not the glamourous career you've been wanting. Hm?"

Brian chuckled a little, shaking his head.

"Nah. Far from it."

The dog sighed, clicking his tongue against his teeth.

"I hate it, actually…"

He nodded and gave his attention to the boy who was still looking at Brian and perhaps reading him. Though that smile was still there...Stewie was such a devil, a quick witted brat.

And Brian loved him for it.

For some reason, the mutt still loved him despite all this.

He could tolerate Stewie's abrasive attitude. He could if it meant they were getting somewhere. In the long run, it was very much like Stewie...very much like him to throw insults towards the dog; poke fun at him and dig deep where it truly hurt.

Stewie knew where to strike.

The dog watched the boy slowly slide back now...his tiny back meeting the bars where he rested there, but those eyes never left their target. They remained locked onto Brian.

"So...when are you going to leave this job?"

The dog's eyebrow raised in slight confusion at the inquiry.

"Huh?"

Stewie's gaze remained firm, but a smirk appeared on those lips as he responded.

"You know...make something of yourself?"

Stewie must have chuckled. There was such a delight in the kid's eyes and Brian couldn't help but see that.

"Ah...I remember when you would go on and on...about how you'd give yourself a good name throughout Rhode Island...around the country even, and yet you can't even give yourself a name here in Quahog."

Another chuckle slipped past the boy's lips curtly.

"Oh...but I forget...people will definitely remember you now, Brian. Not for any major accomplishment, but for the fact you kidnapped and held me hostage in a dirty warehouse. People are going to be saying all kinds of things about you. Spreading rumors about what you did to me. There will be such gory details...that's exactly what people will remember you for."

Something snapped in Brian's mind, those venomous words sending him spinning.

Of all the things that could have been said...that was by far the toughest pill to swallow because there was merit to those words; there was truth.

And Brian couldn't handle that. He couldn't handle the cold truth. That was why he chose to laugh off Stewie's words. That was why he shook his head and delivered to the kid a cold glare.

He spoke viciously when he said this.

"...Shut up, Stewie."

Silly brat.

Brian then frowned and he turned away from the child and began heading up the stairs. Though before he did, he made sure to turn the light off behind him.

He was never going to reward bad behavior.

* * *

He'd decided to lie about forgetting all his stuff.

Sure, that made him seem pretty fucking incompetent, especially since he had come in pretty late, but it sure was better than the alternative. He'd been let off with a warning before receiving a temporary uniform and name tag.

"_Just don't let it happen again, Brian."_

The request had been stern enough to actually make him uncomfortable, but he couldn't afford to think about it too much. For now, he just wanted to get lost in his job, funny enough. Too much stress involved with anything outside of that.

_Seth…_

He knew very little about the man, actually. He'd never really bothered to look into him much beyond the times he'd seen him with Stewie. Why would he? Why would he EVER give that nobody a second thought!? And yet...this guy...he'd figured it out. He was the only one who could, he supposed… How much did Seth know about him? What all had Stewie said to that asshole?

And, now, he couldn't even risk going home because Seth could easily find him there.

That's what Stewie had told him.

And dammit if that kid didn't always have a point…

Things just...weren't that great, right now.

_What do I do now? How do I handle this situation?_

So much for distracting himself…

If anything, his thoughts were what were distracting him from his task at hand. These soup cans weren't going to stock themselves, after all.

_Wow… What a valuable contribution to society you're making…_

What if Seth was just waiting for him to show up at home? The dog knew he'd need to go home at some point, and it wasn't exactly a crazy notion that someone else would figure that. How would he get around that? It was really beginning to seem like this was going to have to come down to him outsmarting this guy, getting the jump on him and then…

Well, he had a few options, but he had yet to settle on a specific one.

Where would he even begin to learn more about him? For Christ's sake, Brian didn't even know his fucking last name! Meanwhile, Seth probably knew plenty about him through their little mutual acquaintance.

_Jesus… What all did you tell him, Stewie!? How did he find me!?_

He sighed as he placed a can on the highest shelf he could reach without assistance.

Maybe he could actually ask about all of that after work.

Maybe Stewie would actually cooperate.

Because, attitude or not, Stewie had been giving him at least a little assistance so far, advising him on the matter.

Why was he doing that again?

Brian didn't know.

And, frankly, he didn't even care.

Why question a good thing, right?

He slammed another can down, causing some customers behind him to react with mild shock.

The canine rolled his eyes as he muttered under his breath.

"Jeez. Get a grip, will ya?"

"Brian?"

The dog whipped around to address his boss who had seemingly appeared out of thin fucking air.

_Oh, come on. What now?_

"Y-Yes, Sheila?"

A paw went up to rub his arm nervously.

What was he so damn nervous for!? This was so inconsequential in the grand scheme of things. He could always get another job. You can't just go out and find another life, though!

The woman looked at him seriously before her lips downturned slightly.

"...Are you alright, Brian?"

He gulped.

"...Yeah...of course I am. Why do you...ask?"

_Smooth, dog. You're the spitting image of calm, right now._

"Do you mind coming with me?"

She'd completely sidestepped his question. He couldn't help but feel like something was up. Why couldn't this woman just come out with it!? Just tell him what she wanted!?

She didn't let him answer beginning to walk away.

Brian reluctantly followed after her.

They walked all the way into the back of the store where he urged to have a seat in Sheila's office area.

This wasn't looking good…

The woman took a seat across from him at her desk, elbows leaning on the table as he addressed him again.

"Look, Brian, I'm just going to cut right to the chase here. I really need to make sure that you're ok. Your attendance has been slipping these past few weeks, and when you do show up, it's usually late. It was a whole fifteen minutes today. We don't normally accept this kind of behavior from our crew members, and you should know that."

_Ah. This is it. Say goodbye to the grocery store, Brian. What a tragedy…_

He had nothing to say. All he could do was await his inevitable termination.

The woman looked him more seriously then as her expression shifted into one he didn't expect.

A sympathetic one.

"But...I know that… We all know that you've had a lot on your mind these past few weeks, too. That boy that went missing… You were close to him, the family, too, right?"

The dog blinked in surprise.

"Wh-What…?"

_How did she…?_

"Lois Griffin. That's who you listed as your emergency contact. That's the boy's mother. I mean, she's only been all over the news, and then you have the timing of your strange behavior. It's not a coincidence. I'm not dumb, Brian."

_Oh, yeah…_

He'd forgotten about that. God, if he had only known what he would end up doing…

"I...never thought you were…"

The room went silent for a moment before Sheila spoke again.

"So, I've been trying to keep that in mind. I can't imagine what it's like to lose someone you care about, especially a young boy like that. But...I do need to start seeing you start to make a little bit more of an effort around here. Not trying to be harsh. I'm being about as generous as I can be, considering the circumstances. I know you're a good employee when you're actually here, and I'd really hate to lose you. And, if you ever need to talk or anything, my office is always open."

All Brian could do is nod along with everything the woman was saying. He didn't like that she had made this connection, but he figured he shouldn't be surprised. He was going to have to start seeming less distracted. He definitely didn't want his boss looking into matters…

The woman seemed to be done, now, though, so maybe he was free to go, for now. He motioned his head towards the door.

"That all you wanted, Sheila?"

The woman locked eyes with him before standing up and nodding her head.

"That's all I wanted, Brian. You can go."

Without hesitation, the canine stood up and turned to leave.

"Please come in to work on time tomorrow, Brian."

He paused and turned back around to respond to his boss.

"Yes...ma'am."

Sheila offered him one last curt nod, and Brian took that as his cue to head back out to the front of the store to resume his task, once again hoping that he'd be able to keep himself distracted from all his troubles for the remainder of his shift.

_I gotta figure out some way to deal with this Seth situation. What can I do? For all I know, the motherfucker is at my place right now just waiting to corner me!_

Once again, so much for distractions…

_If only I had some way to get in contact with him…just long enough to get some idea of what he is up to..this just SUCKS! I can't even go home because who knows what lengths this guy will go to get to me! Is he crazy enough to, like, break into my place or something!? Is that what he'll do!? Does Stewie know him well enough to know that!? Is that why he warned me not to go home!?_

It was pretty crazy thought, the man up in his apartment probably just sitting on his couch and waiting for that door to open…

...If that is what Seth was doing, though…

The dog stopped mid-stride as an idea suddenly popped into his head.

_Oh…Oh!_

He smiled.

_That might actually work!_

* * *

Brian parked by the sidewalk and killed the engine to his car. He was about a block from his apartment building, and he didn't want to risk getting much closer.

"Ok. Let's see if this works."

The canine pulled out a cellphone and began dialing a number, his home phone number, something he was actually feeling pretty grateful to have right in this moment.

_I guess shelling out for that cable, internet, and phone bundle might actually pay off!_

Nobody had a home phone anymore, and he honestly never expected to use his but, right now, he was pretty happy that the best deal with his internet provider actually included a landline.

_I'm far from a believer in fate, but if this actually works..._

He hit the call button and waited patiently as the phone began to ring.

_Come on... If you're in there, you better pick up, asshole…_

Brian waited anxiously as the phone rang several times.

Then...the line picked up.

"Brian Griffin's residence."

The canine's heart stopped for a beat. He knew that voice. Stewie had been right! Of...Of course he had been right! The kid was a genius, and Seth was indeed waiting for him in his apartment.

He had him.

"Yes... Yes, it is. So, just what are you doing in my apartment...Seth?"

The man seemingly ignored the canine's question as he answered.

"Oh! Brian...so happy you called."

The dog heard him chuckle then before he continued.

"Yet...I'm a little baffled, Brian. Why would you call your own place? You do have a key to it, yes? Did ya get locked out? I could let you in if you'd like."

The dog chuckled in return as he stepped out of his car and began making his way down the sidewalk.

"That won't be necessary. I just had a sneaking suspicion that you might show up at my place, and I just had to make sure."

He shook his head, even though there was no way for the man to see it.

"Nice try."

Seth's laugh poured through the receiver and into Brian's ear.

"Nice place you got here, Brian. I have to say...it's very homey. Not to mention I love your decoration of choice. Still...there's something that bothers me a little and you know...correct me if I'm wrong, but you have many, many photos of Stewie."

The dog stopped just as he reached his apartment building. The grip on his phone tightened.

He hated the way Stewie's name sounded coming out of that man's undeserving mouth.

"I like to feel like he's always near."

He began walking again, moving closer to the side of the building.

"I doubt you could really understand."

At first, Seth didn't say anything, but after several seconds he responded, his tone shifting into something more stern.

"Perhaps not."

He cleared his throat.

"But I'm not going to bullshit around the situation anymore. I know it was you, Brian. I know you're the one that took Stewie somewhere."

The dog simply nodded his head as he finally reached his intended destination.

The fire escape.

"Ah. You know, do you? Well, I'm assuming you have the necessary evidence to back that up, then. I'm also assuming you're about to be on your way to give that evidence to the authorities. Hmmmm?"

He looked up and held in a sigh.

_Damn. The ladder is too high…_

The man didn't miss a beat.

"All the evidence that I have is pointed in your direction. Who else...close to Stewie...has a white Prius? Also...not to mention how you acted when I confronted you yesterday. You were terrified, Brian. Absolutely terrified. Yeah...you had fear in your eyes because you knew I was getting close. That was why you pulled that fucking high speed chase. I'm sorry, but no innocent man would act so careless."

Brian was only just barely listening as he clumsily climbed up onto the dumpster located just under the fire escape.

"Well, I could argue that anyone who knew they were being accused of kidnapping would probably get pretty scared at the idea of being wrongfully accused, but I'll just save us some time because you are obviously pretty convinced. What's your plan then? Because I know you're staking out my apartment. You honestly believe I'd be dumb enough to show up, now?"

This was going to be tricky…

"And yet you're acting as though you have something big to hide."

There was an exasperated sigh on the other end as Brian began preparing himself for what he had to do next.

"Your apartment is littered with pictures of Stewie, my dude. I don't believe for one second that this is something normal. I know that you and him had a little fling before I came along, but your apartment tells me you still believe there's a chance for reconciliation. So here's what I think...I think...you took Stewie somewhere...somewhere outside of Quahog. Maybe some rundown place...who the fuck knows. Hell, you probably killed him."

_So much for saving time._

"Uhhhhh, ok. I already told you I wasn't going to bother defending myself to you, but since you just HAD to go there... Yeah! I have pictures of Stewie, a lot of them! What's it to you, anyway!?"

The enraged canine took a leap then, reaching out with his free paw before grabbing onto the ladder and using his weight to pull it down. This resulted in a loud clatter as metal hit the pavement, so the dog began yelling a little louder, hoping to cover up the noise in the background.

"Look! Things didn't end well with Stewie and me, but I still have every right to feel strongly about him! To LOVE him! Maybe I'm a tad obsessed, but that's sort of a part of it, Seth! If you actually cared about Stewie beyond what he can do for you in bed, maybe you'd realize that, you FUCKING PERVERT!"

Seth responded just as calmly as ever.

"I find it hysterical that you're preaching to me about being emotionally invested in a relationship that you never committed to. Well...that's not true...you committed...but only sexually."

Brian couldn't help but growl at this as he snapped back.

"I was afraid!"

He began carefully making his way up the ladder as he continued talking.

"I don't know how to make you understand, make anyone understand! I...I care about Stewie more than anything!"

He stopped to catch his breath before pulling himself up onto the fire escape.

"He...he means everything to me...and I...just...wasn't sure we were doing what was...best for him."

The dog began ascending the stairs of the fire escape.

"But, no, you're completely secure in your relationship with him, aren't you? That makes complete sense, an adult so self-assured in his relationship with an infant that he hardly even knows. You see, Seth...Stewie in THAT kind of a relationship just does not work without me because, at the end of the day, nobody understands him in the way that I do."

_Almost there…_

"So, why don't you just go ahead and admit that you're only with him because of how young he is and that his intelligence allows you to indulge your perverse fantasies with a clean conscious? Because I KNOW that's what is going on."

_And you're going to pay for it!_

"I don't think you realize just how much of a hypocrite you are, Brian. Stewie must have been carrying the burden of your shortcomings...of the fact you were afraid to embrace the love he had for you."

His voice began to raise slightly, an indication that Brian had actually struck a nerve.

The dog smirked his approval.

"You don't understand at all."

Seth groaned.

"Stewie was hurting, but I swear...you could never tell that he was. He is something so much more than you and I, Brian, and how I feel about him shouldn't jeopardize this situation. I know it was you that took him. I know it was."

In actuality, Brian had barely been paying attention to the rant outside of the man's tone of voice. He was too busy making sure he had arrived at the right window.

The window of his apartment.

_Yep. There it is._

He began to open the window, which had never had a lock on it, one more thing to be grateful for as he replied.

"Whatever...like I said, if you're so sure about that, just what do you think you can do about it?"

He held the window up so that it wouldn't fall as he stepped inside. He just needed to keep this asshole distracted for just a little longer…

"Well, my initial purpose to being here at your place was to find some kind of address that's off the grid in Quahog, but I'm sure you're not that stupid."

Seth leaned back in the seat, once more crossing his legs.

"So I suppose the best I can do is continue to follow the breadcrumbs. Your apartment has a lot of clues and I'm sure there's something you've overlooked that will help me find Stewie."

_You're the one overlooking details here, buddy..._

Brian snuck his way through his kitchen, taking care not to cause too much noise as he softly spoke bluntly into his phone again.

"This won't end well for you..."

There was a pause as if Seth was actually pondering that statement.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you could possibly mean by that. After all...you're the one that's at risk of losing everything and that's exactly what will happen."

The man sighed.

"Look. Just tell me where Stewie is. Just tell me, Brian."

Brian was in the living room, now.

He could see the bastard sitting in his chair!

To speak now would be to surely reveal himself.

He had to act quickly.

The dog let instinct take over as he began running towards the back of the chair. He took a leap and vaulted over the piece of furniture, wrapping his arms tightly around the man's neck as he landed behind him.

"Ahhhhh! What the hell!? Where did you…!?"

Seth immediately yelped, instinct to fight back kicking in.

He groaned loudly and dropped the landline while he struggled against the dog's grasp.

Both landed upon the floor, Seth thrashing wildly while he used his strength to overpower Brian's hold around his neck. Immediately, he used his teeth to bear down hard onto the mutt's arm, digging deep.

"Ugh!"

Brian screamed in response to the pain, but he refused to let go. If anything, his grip actually tightened in the hopes of rendering his target unconscious sooner.

"Nn!"

Seth continued to bear down his teeth against fur and against flesh, an unrelentingly violent action, as if he were actually trying to take a bite out of the dog.

As Brian continued to strangle him, the man used his elbow to immediately begin jabbing into the dog's stomach. He thrust hard with his arm repeatedly, a desperate attempt to free himself from the canine's vice-like grasp..

The blows were enough to knock the wind right out of Brian, and eventually, his grip finally did loosen. Seth then acted quickly, taking a hold of the dog's arms. He overthrew the animal swiftly and Brian plummeted to the floor as the man immediately raced further into the apartment.

The canine paused only momentarily to catch his breath before shooting to his feet and giving chase.

"Get back here!"

He lunged at the man's legs, successfully knocking them out from underneath him and sending him toppling back to the ground.

The man grunted as he began to struggle once again while yelling at the animal.

"Dammit! You just don't know when to give up, do you?!"

Brian climbed his way up Seth's body, feeling like he needed to exert most of his strength just to do so. He grabbed a discarded plate that was lying on the floor as he came to sit on Seth's back. He then brought it down hard, causing it to shatter as it made brutal contact with the back of the man's skull.

Another loud yelp came from Seth. He groaned, whimpered, and cried even in response to the obvious pain he was feeling. Of course, he continued to thrash despite Brian being on top. He writhed around, trying hard to shake the dog off of him..

Brian could see that he had the advantage now, though. Without wasting a moment he stood up and rolled Seth onto his back.

"I told you this wouldn't end well for you."

Seth growled, eyes seeming a little glossed over once Brian took the time to notice them.

Made sense, he figured.

He had hit the man incredibly hard.

"I wanted to give you a chance, Brian...I really wanted this to end...peacefully, but you...you just can't handle the thought of Stewie moving on. How...bizarre..."

Brian's sole response was a quick slug to the face.

Another groan passed Seth's lips.

A crazed laugh followed.

"A-ah-...haha...and yet you...you just keep...on...hurting him..."

Another punch.

"Shut up."

The man's head lolled.

"You're...going...to end up...killing him..."

The dog bore his teeth and his eyes went into a rage. Bloodshot, even. The animal was peaking through. Every ounce of calm practically gone in the blink of an eye.

"I would never!"

Brian punched him again...and again...and again.

He just kept hitting, delighted in finally having a suitable punching bag for all his pent up nerves and aggression. He punched until he saw red, no longer listening as the man continued to try and speak to him.

No, Brian wouldn't allow him to speak any further.

He hated that voice. He wanted to silence it so desperately.

"I!"

**Punch.**

_AGAIN!_

"Won't!"

**Punch.**

_AGAIN!_

"Let!"

**Punch.**

_AGAIN!_

"You!"

**Punch.**

_AGAIN!_

"Ruin!"

**Punch.**

_FUCKING AGAIN, BRIAN!_

"THIS!"

**Punch.**

The punches just kept coming...and soon, that voice had indeed gone silent.

* * *

All that Seth knew, as he regained consciousness, was that he was being dragged from what he assumed was Brian's car. Needless to say, he was in pain and each time Brian pulled him forward his body wanted to screech in agony.

He had underestimated Brian.

Well...he underestimated just how far gone the mutt was.

He truly wasn't going to let anything get in his way, but at least...there was some definite confirmation the animal had Stewie.

However, there was a new problem presenting itself and Seth was entirely powerless to stop it; he had no idea where he was.

Brian had gagged and tied him up, hands bound to feet, so any chances of getting away now were slim. Not to mention how the canine went through great lengths to make sure the man had no idea where they were both at now.

The bag over his head proved to be a scary tactic to keep Seth in the dark...literally.

So here he was now...completely at Brian's mercy, the canine who was still dragging the poor man along rough terrain until he carelessly dropped him to the ground and began to open what sounded like a door.

If Seth wanted to get away now, he knew it was pointless. Not with him bound and in the condition he was in.

He heard Brian groan as the dog was seeming to struggle opening the door.

Just where the hell was he?

Seth didn't like this nor did he feel comforted to be in the predicament he was in. Who knew what Brian was going to do with him. The chances of getting away were out of reach and Seth knew it.

He knew he was dealing with a truly crazed individual.

He was dealing with someone who would stop at nothing to keep what he felt was rightfully his.

Even at the cost of someone's freedom and perhaps even at the cost of someone's life.

That was who Seth was dealing with.

And he couldn't have been more afraid.

He then could feel Brian grabbing him once more, his paws gripping tightly into his arms as he dragged him over another kind of surface. A much harder and colder surface.

A panic overwhelmed Seth.

A powerful sense of dread.

Though there was something else about this place that really set Seth off. It was the strong stench that filled the room.

What was that…?

Though Seth couldn't see it, he felt suffocated and he felt claustrophobic. The air was so thick and moist...it was nauseating.

He heard Brian groan underneath his breath, perhaps grunting at how heavy Seth was; surely the animal wasn't used to dragging a full grown man.

Nah...an infant must have been so much easier.

That's what Seth was thinking.

The man once more met the ground with a hard thud. He moaned out through his gag, trembling a little while Brian panted heavily, apparently summoning whatever strength he had left since the next thing Seth heard was the sound of another door slowly opening.

Seth could recall Brian's choice of words...while they both struggled and fought in the apartment who knew how long ago .

This wouldn't end well for him...and Seth was coming to realize the gravity of the situation; he really was in a very, very bad place and Brian was the one in control. He was the one who knew where they were. He was the one who had taken precautions to make sure Seth had been stripped of his sight.

Obviously a tactic just in case...just in case Seth were to escape somehow.

Though the man had a feeling Brian was prepared for that if the opportunity would ever arise. He'd be sure to take that away as quickly as he could.

Brian would never let Seth out of this place. Whatever this place was.

He heard the dog swear underneath his breath before coming back to push through the next obstacle. He took Seth by his arm and dragged him just a little further until Seth felt a vast dip and pretty soon...he was coming to realize he was being pushed down a flight of steps. He felt Brian move behind him and begin to kick mercilessly until Seth's body weight inevitably brought him tumbling down.

His body was already in excruciating pain, but to carelessly be kicked down what felt like concrete steps truly made Seth's body scream.

He lay there on the floor, shaking and trembling while whimpering quietly against his gag.

"Well...what do we have here?"

And time stopped.

Just for a moment, Seth felt time stand still.

That...voice.

That voice!

Oh. He recognized it. He knew that voice. He knew it.

It was Stewie!

Something in Seth began to grow wild and he struggled to sit up. He yelped against the gag in his mouth, his body flailing haphazardly. God, he was terrified, but he was so thrilled to know that Stewie was okay!

He was here!

Stewie was alive and he was okay!

"No one. It's not important."

Seth could hear Brian who must have just been behind him, watching Seth try to get Stewie's attention. It must have been something spectacular to witness.

He could hear Stewie chuckle a little, even. How...peculiar.

"You're lying."

The boy was so confident. Seth could hear delight in his voice and it was such a familiar thing.

"I think this is the guy that's been on your tail. So...you actually followed my advice?"

Wait.

What?

Seth froze for a moment. Advice? Had...Stewie...known all along? Had he given Brian the idea of bringing him here?

Certainly that wasn't the case. Why would Stewie do that? For what purpose?

"That should be pretty obvious, right? Why else would I bring someone else here?"

His body began to be pulled again as the dog continued speaking.

"You were right, by the way. He was waiting for me at home."

What was going on!?

He heard Stewie hum thoughtfully.

"Hmmmm. And you still managed to get the jump on them it seems."

Despite knowing it was futile, Seth began trying to speak through his gag, his thoughts unable to come out in coherent words.

_Stewie! It's me! What are you doing!?_

"I have to say...I'm a little impressed, Bry. You just might get away with this yet."

_No! He can't get away with this!_

The glee could be heard practically oozing from Brian's voice as he responded.

"Wow! You? Impressed? That's highly flattering."

_What is this casual chit-chat!? This dog is a monster! He has to be stopped!_

"As it should be. I don't give out compliments for just anything, as you well know."

Seth felt his body being shoved into a corner. Then, another rope was tied around his wrists.

"Yeah. I know. I hope that this will help to show you just how serious I am about all of this. Look at all I'm willing to do for us, Stewie."

_What are you talking about!?_

Another thoughtful hum was heard.

"You certainly are determined…"

The rope on his wrists was now being secured to something else. Seth pulled against it, but quickly realized that he had very little slack. He was securely in place right here, wherever Brian had seen fit to leave him for the time being.

"Of course I am, Stewie! I love you! I wouldn't be doing all of this if that wasn't the case! I know I… I know I've messed up, and I've made some incredibly stupid mistakes, but if I'm able get one more fair chance with you, then this will all have been worth it."

He could hear the footsteps as Brian walked away from him, but the conversation continued.

"And think I just might get that chance. I mean, we still obviously have a ways to go, but I can see it… I can see it in your eyes. On some level...you're beginning to understand. ...I would do anything for you…"

_Stewie… That...can't be true… Can it…?_

There was silence, all except for the sound of dripping water, a sound that was obnoxiously loud and annoying to Seth since his other senses were impaired.

It felt like ages before Stewie finally spoke again.

"Don't… Don't misread me, dog."

A small wave of relief washed over Seth.

"But…"

That feeling immediately shifted to dread upon hearing that one single word.

"I guess we'll see where we stand once all this nastiness is over and done with. I doubt you'll be letting me go anytime soon, anyway."

The man heard Brian sigh.

"I...want to let you go, but...I need to be sure that...you're ready."

_Ready? For what?_

"Hmmmm. Right. Of course. So, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, though…"

There was a pause, and the atmosphere in the room grew all the more suffocating in its wake.

"You've found a temporary solution to your problem, but you know what you have to do now, right?"

Seth's heart began beating rapidly.

The confusion in Brian's tone was more than apparent.

"T-Temporary? I...I brought him here. Nobody knows about him."

The child chuckled, a tone that sounded both devilish and mocking.

"Exactly. Nobody ever can, Brian. You say you'll do whatever is necessary for us? Well, nobody can ever hear from this person again."

_Stewie!? What are you saying!? It's me!? IT'S ME!?_

Seth began to wail, but the gag only allowed his cries to come out as pathetic muffles that seemed to go completely ignored as Brian continued addressing the boy.

"You...mean I have to…"

_No! No! NOOOOOO!_

"You're in this deep already."

_STEWIE!_

"Why not dig yourself in a little deeper?"

_AHHHHHHH!_

"You know, for...us…"


	9. Off

**Chapter 9: Off**

_Brian could have taken things slow. _

_He could have given himself space._

_He could have been a professional liar. _

_All this could have been prevented. Yet he couldn't stop himself. He loved Stewie...there was no doubt that he loved him. _

_But he loved him in a way that wouldn't have made Stewie happy._

_No…_

_Brian didn't feel the butterflies. _

_Brian didn't feel his heart racing. _

_Brian's thoughts weren't preoccupied about Stewie. _

_If anything...the only thing he could think about was how sick he felt whenever his lips touched the kid's and how much of a monster he was...for thinking he could pretend he loved this child the way Stewie loved him. _

_Why did Stewie have to love him?_

_And what would happen if the boy were to ever find out? Find out about Brian's little predicament. _

_Brian wouldn't give off the impression that he was unhappy. No, he needed to fake it. He needed to keep the facade that he was just as elated, just as swept away, and just as optimistic for their inevitable future together. _

_Because that's what Stewie talked about._

_And god...did Brian feel empty._

_However, it didn't stop him. It didn't keep him from kissing Stewie, it didn't keep him from having sex with Stewie. It didn't keep him from having this relationship because in a way, he had a mind to believe that if he tried hard enough...he'd wake up one morning and everything would fall into place. _

_He'd be just as in love. _

_And everything would be okay. _

_Though..._

_Trying to share the mutual feeling with Stewie made Brian feel terrible and it bothered him a great deal._

_And letting Stewie talk so enthusiastically about their relationship was just as miserable. Stewie had such high hopes._

"_You and I were always meant to be this way, Bry. Always."_

_And Brian's mind always came back to a single thought…_

...Fuck I need to throw up…

_Still seeing Stewie right beside him...in his crib so close with the sun creeping through the curtains was quite the picturesque moment; it was always like this in the mornings. Brian would wake up right next to Stewie since they both had a habit of sleeping together. _

_Even before they began dating._

_However...unlike now...sleeping with the boy hadn't given Brian nightmares; it had been a great comfort and it certainly didn't make him feel as though he were doing something wrong...by sleeping with an infant. _

_Now he could barely look at the crib anymore. _

_Still he would reach out and cradle Stewie, hold him...bring him closer if he could...and only if Stewie were just a few inches away. Why he would feel compelled to do such a thing, to make the nausea so prominent...he would never know._

_And in those moments when Stewie's eyes were still closed, a moment of happiness would grip Brian and he'd think to himself just how incredible this kid was. How this little baby wanted to give him everything and be everything for the dog._

_And how he couldn't appreciate it. He was such a monster for thinking how he needed more...wanted more than Stewie was capable of giving. _

_And remorse would settle fast. _

_A fear would grab the mutt, reminding him that if anything were to happen between them...then their friendship wouldn't survive. _

_Perhaps that was what terrified Brian the most because he essentially only had Stewie. Stewie was his best friend and Stewie had always been there through the worst and the best of times. Perhaps it was fanciful to believe such a strong friendship would last, but Brian had half a mind to believe the kid would forgive him if the animal needed to cut things loose. _

_Fanciful, indeed._

_No, Brian knew Stewie would be devastated. This relationship meant so much to him and Brian wanted more than anything to be as devoted. _

_Although he couldn't deny the tight grip he often felt in his chest, the whirlwind of emotions that kept him up all hours of the night. A constant reminder that he would be very much alone without this boy. _

_He was trapped and it had been his fault._

_And he would continue to dig his grave deeper and deeper._

"_Good morning, Stewie."_

_Brian's lips leaned just a little to leave a peck on the boy's cheek. Just a small, tender, and sweet peck that the dog knew the boy lived for._

_Yet it was such a way to wake up in the morning...a moment of mild discomfort to remind himself that it would just get worse as the day progressed. _

_And Stewie slowly stirred, his eyes fluttering open...wincing just a little since the brightness in the bedroom was harsh and Brian found himself leaning in once more to kiss the boy softly on the lips. _

_And the baby had returned it gingerly, a smile growing. _

_He looked and felt so happy. _

_The way Stewie shook in delight...knowing he was right where he wanted to be, right there in Brian's arms...where he felt the safest, where he felt the most secure. _

_And how Brian felt as though his arms were going to crush this delicate child against him if he held on tight enough. _

_He felt the nausea coming, gripping his throat in a choke hold that sent him to stiffen, but Stewie hadn't noticed. _

_Then the boy was pressing little kisses here and there along the dog's face, chuckling cutely while Brian's stomach churned when the dog had the audacity to snicker and return those darling kisses. _

_Kisses that Stewie didn't give to everyone._

_No, Stewie's kisses were special and Brian was one of the select few who could say he had kissed Stewie. _

"_Haha...you need to get up at some point, kiddo."_

"_Mm...you're too comfortable."_

_For just a moment, Brian frowned. _

_He frowned a little further when Stewie snuggled back in, his face hiding against Brian's throat. His arms still coiled...fingers stroking over that small back._

_His eyes looked to the ceiling, eyes so devoid of happiness...yet his fingers gave off the impression he was delighted to be so close and experience such a wonderful moment. _

_He was such a monster. _

_He was a terrible, terrible person...for letting this relationship continue when he knew he couldn't give Stewie what he wanted and needed. For that, he deserved to burn in hell. _

_Burn in hell and feel the flames scrape at his legs for the rest of his miserable existence. _

_And Brian cupped the boy by his chin so they were facing each other. _

...I feel sick…

_He smiled. _

...I feel sick…

"_I love you, Stewie."_

...I feel sick…

_Stewie smiled._

"_I love you, too, Brian."_

...I feel sick…

_Brian pressed forward, marking his lips against Stewie's, soft and delicate imprints of a false love that only the mutt could give. _

...I need to throw up…

* * *

"You know, for...us…"

The dog's eyes were wide as they stared at the baby in the cage. Stewie was looking at him, expression pure stone and unreadable, leaving Brian with no way to determine how he should respond.

Was Stewie just messing with him, now?

Was this a serious suggestion?

The answer would do wonders for his sanity, right now…

Because what the child was insinuating...was suggesting…

Brian didn't know what to think...

Murder…

Did he...could he actually murder someone?

He gulped.

"I… Stewie, that…"

His words croaked out from a too dry throat that hindered his voice along with his racing mind. He could barely process this… The boy who had been sitting at the far end of the cage was smirking at him now and crawling his way closer to the dog, an intimidating sight even with the child held secure in that cage. The baby reached out and gripped the bars that were separating them.

They held eye contact, and Brian had to actually fight to keep his gaze fixed on the boy's. His heart was beating rapidly. How was it that Stewie could make him feel so...small…?

_Incredible…_

"I...don't think I could live with myself, kid…"

The child scoffed at him and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, is that the line, is it? Aren't you so noble…"

The disdain in Stewie's tone was enough to make the canine flinch away, like he was being scolded, and his instincts were to feel terrible and want to do anything to win back the favor of his scolder.

Kill someone, though…that was so…Jesus, what was Stewie playing at here!?

He began stuttering, all nerves as he addressed the infant.

"I-I-I-...th-they say that...that something l-like tha-tha-that…it st-sticks with...you…"

The boy didn't seem fazed as he offered up a simple shrug.

"I guess you should have thought about that, then, you know...before you decided to kidnap me?"

The child's grip on the bars grew noticeably tighter.

"Face it, Brian, this is your only play. This person was suspicious of you, and well, now they KNOW that you took me. If you don't want that getting out, what other option do you really have? Whether you decide to just let them rot down here or put them out of their misery sooner, you know good and well they can never leave this place. You screwed the pooch bad, buddy."

A groan was heard, and both Brian and Stewie took a break from their conversation to glance over at the writhing man on the floor.

Brian shivered.

_He's…he's hearing all of this…_

It wasn't exactly a sad thought. If anything, Brian sort of enjoyed seeing Seth suffer.

...But kill him…?

"See…even they know what the right choice for you is. Look how...frightened they are…your choice should be clear, Brian."

The pair looked back at each other.

"What did you...think...was going to happen after you brought them here.

The dog just shook his head.

"I didn't… I don't…"

The dog whimpered and turned to begin pacing about the room. He couldn't deal with this, right now! Didn't want to…

Because...deep down...he knew…

Stewie was right…

He could threaten Seth, make him swear to never tell a soul what he knew, but...why risk that? What guarantee did he have that the man would keep his end of the bargain?

He knew the answer.

None.

So...what? If he didn't…

He would just keep Seth down here for the rest of his life?

How pointless would that be!?

So...of course…

His next course of action was...clear…

_No!_

He couldn't deal with this.

The canine turned back towards Stewie, paws going up to grip the top of his head as he began breathing heavily.

"I...I can't do this! I want to take it all back!"

Stewie tilted his head, blinking at him inquisitively, the kind of look only a genius scientist child could pull off so elegantly.

"Well...too bad. This is where you are now."

The dog began shaking as he approached the cage again and fell to his knees so that he was now eye-level with the boy.

"How is it…how can you talk about this so...casually?"

The baby just shrugged again.

"It gets easier, I promise."

The smirk on Stewie's face betrayed the infant's insincerity.

Easier?

If there was one thing Brian knew it was that, if anything, the concept of murder had hardly ever phased Stewie, so to hear the boy make such a claim...

It felt like some sort of cruel joke.

That's all it could be.

The dog chuckled sadly.

"I'm not sure that means a lot coming from you…"

Stewie actually snickered himself.

"It doesn't. I've always been able to do what was necessary, and you know it. You don't have my strength, Brian, and that's why this is all going to fall apart for you."

The baby's smile grew bigger as his arms moved to drape casually outside of the bars. It was the most carefree Stewie had seemed since Brian had taken him.

And the sight made Brian feel sick to his stomach…

Because Stewie was right…

He was always...right...and the infant was absolutely reveling in that knowledge, right now.

The confidence in that boy…

He adored it.

The dog took several deep breaths until his breathing was back under control.

"I...have to kill someone…"

Stewie nodded his lazy hanging head.

"Mmhmm. You sure do."

They looked back over at the body together, observing the lump of a person on the floor. He was no longer thrashing around. Maybe he had worn himself out. Really, Brian would have thought the man dead if it weren't for the steady rising and falling of his chest.

The one sign of life remaining.

A life that he was going to have to snuff out…

He shuddered.

_You've...really gone and done it this time, Brian._

The regret he was feeling already…not regret taking Stewie…not regret HAVING Stewie, but a simple, deep, overwhelming regret towards himself for putting himself in this situation...

It was too much.

It was all too fucking much...

"You can't go half in on these kinds of things, Brian. If this is the kind of person you're going to be, you need to be prepared to do things that are difficult, things you may have never thought yourself capable of doing. You need to be willing to take whatever action is necessary. Otherwise...all of this...me being here...it would have all been for fucking nothing, and I'll be damned if all this time I've spent down here should go to waste just because you're too much of a scared puppy at heart to end one little, meaningless life."

There it was again.

That disdain.

Brian looked back at Stewie and saw that the child was staring at him coldly.

He hung his head, preferring to face the ground than Stewie.

Stewie was right…

He was always right.

He had been right all this time.

He had been right about Seth being at his apartment, and now, he was right again about what had to be done.

_But…_

The canine looked back up at the infant.

"What exactly...is your goal here...Stewie?"

Something just didn't add up about all of this…

"I know I asked for your help, but...I guess I just didn't really expect-...why help me?"

A part of him wanted to believe that, deep down, Stewie wanted him to get away with everything because…

Maybe the boy was finally realizing that he did want to be with him again once this was all said and done?

Maybe Stewie could...finally admit that?

The boy closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly. He then opened his eyes and responded.

"I just want to get out of here, Brian, but...I also can't stand how pathetic you really are. It's frankly infuriating, and I just need to see...that you actually do have some resolve this time. I need to know that...this whole scheme just isn't your latest twisted obsession."

Brian's jaw fell slightly. He wasn't entirely sure what Stewie's words meant, but something about them had definitely struck a chord within him.

Whether it was a good or bad one...he couldn't say.

"So, I'll say this one more time...if you're so determined to prove to me...that you'd do absolutely ANYTHING for us...then...this might be the best chance you'll ever get. I don't think you'll do it, but...I'm issuing the challenge, right now. So, go ahead."

The dog jumped when he felt a hand touching his paw. He looked to see that Stewie had reached out to touch him.

Such lovely contact…

"Prove me wrong, Bry."

* * *

Brian had half a mind...to remind Stewie of his place, but to quickly disregard the boy's warnings and his advice would be idiotic, indeed. After all, the dog knew that if the kid hadn't instilled the idea...the idea that someone could be lurking, that someone could be wary and suspicious of the animal, then he'd be done for by now.

And for that, he should have felt grateful.

He owed Stewie more credit than he was willing to give.

However, he wanted to believe that he alone orchestrated his success in these given many weeks. Yet he knew Stewie had a hand in all of this.

He had Seth because of the child.

He had the man who dared to try and ruin everything.

He had him and now...the question remained...what the hell he was going to do with him.

Stewie's words bore deep into Brian's mind as he strolled through the market, shelving to perhaps keep himself occupied. Yet working and stacking merchandise was a mindless task, so it was no wonder that Brian's mind wandered to more pressing matters.

Needless to say his boss was surprised to see him come into work that morning and promptly begin to do his job. Perhaps she had suspected him to continue declining and continue to fail in completing mediocre tasks, but of course the mutt was going to appear punctual.

Obviously to avoid further private discussions about his past lack of performance and excessive tardiness.

He couldn't afford to lose this job; regardless of how ludicrous it was. It kept the funds coming and it kept his priorities in order.

After all, without this job...he wouldn't have been able to keep Stewie for as long as he had. It was true that the child had been an expense. What with the food and the 'housing accommodations' that needed to be kept up. Besides, there had been a few instances that Brian tried to make Stewie's situation a little more comfortable.

Still the kid refused any kind of hospitality the dog offered.

Though Brian hadn't been surprised.

Stewie being such a prideful child.

"_I'm in a cage, you dolt. A few extra blankets isn't going to make this any better for me."_

There was no way he would accept any handouts just because he was uncomfortable; no, he would take whatever he had and take it with dignity if that were at all possible.

Still...that wasn't important right now.

Brian had so much stress piling on his shoulders, it was growing quite infuriating. He was actually stunned with himself by just how almost...willing he was to give in to Stewie's suggestions to 'get rid of' the current situation.

"_You're going to need to make a decision and you're going to need to make it fast, Brian. Otherwise you're going to find yourself in more trouble than you already are."_

The dog chuckled.

Stewie…

Stewie was always a strategic one; always thinking, always planning. So in a way, the dog was a little curious. Maybe Stewie had some sort of motive behind this?

Or perhaps he was just bored and in need of entertainment.

How could Brian forget the sadistic side of that child.

That must have been it.

The kid was bored, and he wanted Brian to fail.

The mutt sighed to himself and shook his head. He couldn't give in to Stewie's whims so carelessly. He needed to think through this...because this was difficult enough. He didn't need the boy making it harder just because the child was feeling _peckish_.

Yet there was a grave reminder that Brian couldn't shake and the very thought alone made the mutt tremble.

He had never killed anyone like this before.

Maybe thought about it, but who didn't indulge in that kind of thought every once in a while? It was harmless and child's play at best.

To actually go through with such an atrocious act...to actually take someone's life...was that really the kind of person that Brian wanted to be? Rather...was he willing to become that kind of individual? He couldn't deny that the odds were not in his favor and he couldn't deny that he needed to do something about Seth.

However, he was absolutely terrified, terrified by just how desperate he was growing. Not to mention he was questioning whether it had been a good idea to leave the man there with Stewie.

The chances of the boy finding out who this new captive was, was slim, but who was to say that Seth wasn't trying to reveal himself? Of course Brian had reason to believe that wouldn't happen...not with the way Seth had appeared when the dog had ventured to the warehouse earlier this morning.

He had gone to deliver food to Stewie and just the way Seth was sprawled on the floor...it looked as though he had given up.

Such a pathetic display.

And Brian had chuckled.

How delightful it was for him...to see Seth in such a way. He had thought about keeping the man there a little longer, prolong his miserable life if he could...maybe taunt him a little further and provoke him.

Maybe Stewie would like to see that, too.

The canine shook his head once more.

No, he'd had enough time to dwell on this problem. He needed to take care of this and he needed to do it before the opportunity was lost.

Stewie was also getting impatient and growing more and more repulsed by Brian's lack of taking responsibility.

He had made the bed...now he needed to lie in it.

Though again...Brian hadn't...wanted this. He didn't want this to escalate so quickly! He didn't think he'd be caught! He had thought his plan was flawless! He truly believed that Stewie and him would have made amends by now.

That hadn't been the case at all.

If anything...Brian felt further away from Stewie now more than ever.

The thought alone was so depressing and Brian knew he needed to get back in Stewie's good graces again.

Still…

Brian could hear the idle chatter around him, the few snickers here and there...no one was really discussing Stewie anymore; it just seemed as though his disappearance wasn't the talk of the town.

Now there were rumors being spread that Stewie most likely was dead.

So really, what was the point in talking about a corpse?

If anyone in Quahog were discussing the boy, it was whether the body would be found or not.

And really...in a way, the idea of something so gruesome being discovered almost made the dog giddy. Where had that delight come from? Perhaps from the stress of actually going through with such a diabolical plan? Then having to make these difficult decisions; to keep what was rightfully his and he was sure to do anything for that kid.

He was utmost willing to sell his soul to the devil himself if it meant keeping Stewie.

* * *

"Lois...you need to stop."

Peter had just woken up from what he had claimed to be a terrible night's rest before he had come down the stairs to join Brian, Lois, and his children in the kitchen. Brian, who had only just arrived at the home a little while ago, was watching the man carefully, still unable to believe just how different Peter had seemed over these last couple weeks. The joy-filled, child-like man who used to be his best friend had completely faded away in the wake of coming to terms with the fact that he may never see his infant son again. And, now, that cold soul was simply staring at his wife in annoyance as he watched her fiddling with some new fliers she had just printed out.

Lois simply refused to give up like everyone else had.

She ignored her husband and continued about her task, eye's wide and baggy from an obvious lack of sleep.

The Griffins he knew and loved were...gone…

And it was all his fault.

He kept coming back here, both to keep up his facade of the supportive friend but also because a part of him was wondering if some form of normalcy would ever return. Sure, losing a child would devastate any family, but the Griffins had never really seemed all that concerned when it came to Stewie. Past incidents certainly seemed to make that clear. In fact, Brian might even argue that such a shift in the home was almost hypocritical of them in light of all he'd seen in the past. Still, one thing was for sure, he'd grossly underestimated just how much of an impact Stewie's disappearance would have on his old family.

He kept on coming back here day in and day out, and every time the situation in the home seemed to be going further and further downhill. Yes, most everyone had basically given up any real hope of finding Stewie ok again. But, those attitudes were in complete conflict with Lois's pure, motherly determination.

And the toll that strain was taking on everyone was becoming abundantly clear as the man of the house stared at his wife in a manner that lacked any sympathy whatsoever.

No, the tension wasn't dissipating.

It was only getting worse.

"Lois."

The man spoke to her in a serious tone that one would have never expected coming from Peter Griffin. Chris and Meg sat off to the side looking like strangers in their own home and as they waited anxiously to see how this interaction with their parents would go.

Absolutely nothing felt right anymore.

Lois continued doing what she was doing, not even sparing her husband a glance as she muttered to her herself like some crazy person.

Was she crazy?

Crazier than before, at least?

Had this loss finally...broken her?

_Did I break you?_

She finally looked up and directed her crazed gaze towards her children as she held up a picture.

"This photo...this photo works, right?"

The kids just looked at their mother sadly, clearly unsure how to respond.

Brian understood why, too.

What difference was one picture going to make in this situation? None of this mattered anymore. It never mattered, of course. Brian knew they would never find Stewie, but Lois should have figured out what the rest of her family had by now.

None of this effort was going to change anything…

"Lois!"

The man spoke again, raising his voice in an attempt to finally get his wife's attention. He began to shake.

Brian turned his gaze away from the lot of them. He couldn't stand looking at them anymore. He needed a break. The guilt he was feeling was simply too intense.

_Was this really all worth it…?_

He felt nauseous.

All of this...all of what he was seeing...it was all because of him. He had done this!

He had destroyed this family…

...his family…

It was such a weight to bare anymore, and for a fleeting moment, the dog actually considered confessing what he had done right then and there, anything to make the slow deterioration of his family stop!

But, then he quickly came to his senses.

No...no, no…

Why would he do that? If he was going to put everyone through this hell, the least he could do was make sure that it was all worth it in the end. Stewie wasn't gone forever, and once this was all over with and Stewie was back with his family, everything would go right back to normal!

...Right?

He desperately hoped so.

The fact of the matter was, though, that Stewie was his, rightfully his. Taking him had been necessary!

He needed to keep remembering that.

He had every right to do what he had done because he and Stewie were so obviously meant for each other. These were all...such very special circumstances, after all!

The canine finally looked back at the others at the table, his body shaking as he clasped his paws together nervously.

This was so difficult.

Watching Lois was so difficult.

Watching them all was-

"Peter...what do you think of this picture…?"

The disheveled looking woman held up another picture for her husband, a look of faux hope in her eyes.

Peter didn't say anything. He just took one glance at the photo before tightly shutting his eyes.

"This needs to stop, Lois. Why don't you...go take a shower...get yourself cleaned up...and for once, give yourself a break from all of this."

Lois vehemently shook her head.

"No…no, Peter, Stewie...Stewie...I know he's alive."

The man's eyes shot open then, rage behind them.

"You keep saying that! How do you know!?"

The woman flinched away, and with that, Peter's rage quickly faded, immediately being replaced by heavy exhaustion.

...and maybe a little sympathy as he continued speaking in a softer tone.

"No one has found him...no even has any leads. The are even calling off the search parties… Lois...Stewie is gone! He's gone, and you need to accept that! You've been slaving away at this for weeks...weeks, Lois!"

The dog began to shake harder. The air in the room was so thick, he was finding it harder and harder to breathe steadily.

Lois wasn't responding. Instead, the woman was just staring at her husband in vexation, but it wasn't the typical vexation that Brian was used to seeing. There was a hopelessness to it that made it all the more clear just how far gone Lois truly was. There was hate in it, too. It was a look that Brian couldn't ever recall seeing on her up until this very moment.

_Oh my god…_

"You may…"

_I broke you…_

"...be willing to give on our son, but I'm not!"

The canine watched as the broken matriarch of the house slowly rose up from her chair. She haphazardly grabbed at the fliers she had made and then walked over to her kids. She shoved the fliers into both of their arms.

"Give these to anyone. I don't care. Anyone. Put them up all over town. I will not rest...until my baby is back home and safe!"

The woman's voice cracked at the end as tears began welling up in her eyes.

Brian frowned.

He felt so guilty as he watched the woman slowly leave the kitchen which was soon only occupied by himself and a disgruntled Peter. Things had changed so much in this little home. This family needed Stewie back. Until that happened, no one was going to be able to function.

The Griffins were disintegrating without their youngest in the house.

And it was all his fault.

This couldn't go on.

_I need to finish what I started…_

Peter finally stood up and exited the house, leaving Brian all alone in the cold room.

_...for them…_

* * *

It was all hushed.

The little conscious voice inside Brian's mind had gone silent. Now he was running on perhaps adrenaline. Perhaps he had finally just...snapped.

Brian found himself driving back to the warehouse, calm and collected. The weight of everything he had done was drawing to a close and now all he could think over and over was how he wanted it all to stop.

Yes, he had driven his family to the edge, he had taken away a vital lifeline from them and now he was paying dearly for that. Though he knew somehow, he just understood that he deserved this even if he felt his actions were of probable cause.

He had just wanted Stewie.

Everything had been planned, but Brian was coming to realize just how terrible at plan making he was. The overall goal to get Stewie back, to have the boy by his side again...it had failed so miserably. All at the cost of losing the family he loved so much.

And everything of Brian wanted to throw the blame at the kid, but he knew that deep down, the fault was all his and if he wanted to feel at peace with anything...anything at all, he needed to take responsibility for his actions.

However...it was no shocker to anyone that the dog was a coward.

No.

No, he would never accept such a thing. He was going to remain blinded and he was going to continue to believe he still had a chance. Though driving back to the warehouse...mechanically driven, no sense of feeling, something in Brian came to his attention and to his understanding.

Stewie had been right.

Of course the kid had been right.

Brian should have just done this a long time ago. He should have listened closely to the boy and heeded his advice.

Yet the canine couldn't rationalize the very idea of killing anyone. Let alone truly hurting anyone. If he had caused any manner of pain, he did so without realizing. Still...Brian knew he wasn't the best person, he knew he was selfish and he knew that he was greedy.

Greedy for many, many things.

Hungry.

Callous.

Perhaps even sociopathic, but the hunger inside the animal was so profound now. Driving his car to the rundown building that housed Stewie...his mouth watered just knowing the kid was still there, locked inside his cage.

Brian could feel his heart racing and his chest begin to hurt, but if death came to him right now, he'd welcome it gladly...then Stewie's nightmare would be over and Seth would still be alive.

Maybe he'd no longer be able to look at the kid the same again.

Brian chuckled.

Oh...how dreadful that would be. Knowing the man that Stewie _loved _so much could no longer feel the same sensations.

And Brian's misery would be over as well.

People would find out the truth quickly. Word would spread that it had been the Griffin family dog who went rabid and took the youngest Griffin hostage in what people would call a freak accident; an incident that could have been prevented if only Lois...Lois had kept a close eye on her child.

The dog's paws tightened around his wheel and he growled, his teeth bearing deep into the gums of his lips.

The more he thought about dying, the more he felt himself slowly giving in to a darker presence that he hadn't known to exist. No, he couldn't give in to whatever temptation that was drowning his thoughts. He had to keep himself focused on the main goal.

The...very thing he knew he had to do now.

And he sped down the road, heart growing louder...actually now ringing in his ears while his mind taunted him over and over.

_Just go into the ditch, Brian. Just let it happen._

_You're not going to do it. You're too much of a fucking coward. You're pathetic. _

_Just let yourself go. Go to a nice place...a little bank...and let your car drift into the water...and just stay seated there. Let the water swallow you._

Brian shook his head.

He growled again and thrusted his foot onto the pedal.

The dog had so much he wanted to say...to Stewie, to the family...he knew that there was nothing he could do to get anyone to forgive him. Really, who the hell could? After everything that he had done to the child he dared to say he loved.

The audacity.

No one does the things that Brian had to a loved one.

But he could say this...he could say this now...because it was going to happen and he was going to see to it that he finished the job.

He indeed would kill for Stewie.

Just like he knew Stewie would kill for him.

Upon making it to the warehouse...the stars glittered in the sky and the air was so still. It was peaceful. There was hardly any sound when Brian stepped out of his car and went to retrieve an item from his backseat.

Eyes void of anything, the dog headed to the door and he pushed it open effortlessly. Stepping inside the building, he had forgotten for a brief moment how fowl this place smelled. Mold...definitely decay engulfed his nostrils and he felt sick. Without any kind of mental clarity, he could sense that his other senses were heightened. He could smell everything, really see everything now.

This had been Stewie's little prison for quite some time now.

And Brian...felt remorseful. Though it was such a short lived emotion before the mutt felt himself succumb like he had when he was driving here.

Succumb to his internal instincts to get the job done and get it done now.

He let his arm that held the item fall limp...and he dragged himself across the vast room, item behind...scraping along the ground. A screeching sound overwhelming him, reminding Brian that he was going to do the unthinkable.

The most diabolical of all things.

No sense of concern, no fear, nothing and Brian carried on.

The more he walked, the closer he saw the door to his destination drawing. Step by step as he strode onward. It was happening. It had to happen. What could he do, really? He knew what he was going to do and he knew that Stewie...must have known by now.

Just from the sound alone coming from his weapon of choice.

He pushed the heavy door leading to the basement open, and he took slow...deliberate steps...metal hitting concrete each time he descended further. Again...a reminder...a painful, but necessary reminder that he needed to do this for Stewie.

Because Brian knew that the boy would be pissed if the kid had remained locked away...for such a long time without a purpose. So of course...of course it needed to be done and Brian would deliver.

Regardless of the fear that struck him when he switched on the lights, revealing the all too familiar cage...and the child inside...regardless of that death gripping fear...Brian was prepared somehow.

The mutt saw Stewie squirm a little in his cage and even sit up and stretch before rubbing his eyes.

"Mm…Bry…?"

"..."

Brian didn't say anything, so much as even give Stewie his direct attention. His main line of sight was on Seth who had scurried to sit up and even try to bury himself into the corner. Poor man still bound in his ropes and the bag...still over his head.

"...Bry…?"

The dog turned to look at Stewie, then. The child had scooted inside his cage and his little fingers had reached to grab the bars much like he always did and Brian didn't so much as stir. He just stared at the boy...nothing written on his face.

"Shh…"

The dog went to place a finger over his lips, to insinuate that Stewie needed to keep quiet and a deafening silence overtook the cramped room. Just Seth's heavy breathing breaking through.

His…_muffled_ pleas coming to Brian's ears and the dog didn't budge, didn't break his eye contact with Stewie.

His eyes just watching and burning into the boy he loved so dearly.

The dog knew that Stewie must have understood because the boy's fingers tightened on the bars and he rested his forehead against them. He smiled at Brian...smiled.

"It's okay, Brian."

"..."

Brian continued to let Seth wail and beg all he wanted because there was no need to tell him otherwise; the man knew he was going to die. He was going to die...tonight and he was going to die in this place and his body was going to rot down in this basement...his flesh would be devoured by the maggots and the rodents that infested this basement.

"Go ahead, dog...do it."

"..."

_Stewie...okay...okay, I'm doing this for you._

And Brian finally broke his contact with the boy and he was feasting his eyes upon the man that was begging him. Absolutely begging for his life.

No...it needed to end.

The canine walked towards Seth, shovel dragging behind...and he watched with a cocked head as this pitiful creature before him...shuffled away in a poor attempt to get away.

_Where could you possibly go? You're wasting your time. _

But the mutt followed, he followed and let Seth try to find any means of escape, but it was so futile. He'd eventually give in and just accept his fate, right? Or would he go down fighting?

Still...Brian could hear Stewie in the back, chiding him along.

"Come on, Bry! Do it!"

Seth yelped through his gag.

"NNNM!"

"DO IT, BRIAN!"

Seth's loud yelps once again, a cacophony of many sounds echoing in Brian's head, sending him further into mayhem.

"BRIAN! DO IT!"

Seth's cries grew louder. He was desperate, he was scared and rightfully so, but it was over now. Seth's life was over and he was in the palm of Brian's paws. His fate was his to decide and the mutt was going to end it.

But Brian stared a little longer at Seth, this creature before him shaking and trembling. Oh, he didn't want to die. No, no. Brian knew...Brian knew that so well.

"BRIAN!"

Muffled cries, pleading louder...and god, such a horrible sound this man made.

"FUCKING DO IT, BRIAN!"

"MMMMPF!"

Brian's breath quickened, he gripped the shovel with both paws and his eyes went wide.

"BRIAN! DO IT! FUCKING DO IT!"

"NNMMPFT!"

"BRIAN! COME ON! KILL HIM! YOU HAVE TO!"

"NNNMMNNFPT!"

And without a heartbeat, when he couldn't take it anymore...when Brian's mind finally snapped, he felt the adrenaline coming fast again and he brought the shovel above his head and he swung it hard...right onto the pathetic man that began to scream and cry out.

A horrible sound...came out of him. Such a disgusting sound...something that a pig would make when it was at the slaughterhouse. It filled Brian's ears, the mutt's mind screaming that he needed to do it, but he deserved to hear this man wail out because he was the one taking his life.

It was the least he could do.

But Brian continued, arms shaking...but the weight of his shovel never coming to mind as he struck again and again. Bones crushing from the impact, blood coming from every angle...decorating the ground in a flurry of intricate design.

The amount of blood coming from this single body as the mutt hit him over and over again...all the while that same blood coming to meet the purest of white fur, imprinting the damage Brian had done, a stain that would never come off and forever remain there.

He lifted the shovel above his head once more and he brought it down with such force, hearing the metal hit Seth along his head, cracking the skull.

And he kept going.

Again.

_There you go, Brian. Let go._

Again.

_Come on. Do it._

Again.

_One more time. For good measure._

Again.

Brian hitting Seth over and over and over and over again. Blood seeping through the bag that had been over his head, his body twitching against the ground.

And yet he couldn't stop.

The canine couldn't stop. He just kept hitting that mangled body, letting the sensation creep upon him that he had just killed someone. He had taken a life...all for Stewie...everything that had happened that led to this point had been for Stewie.

And Brian screamed. Though gagged and cracked, he screamed...and he finally...collapsed onto the ground, shovel coming to his side. Eyes wide in disbelief...his fur covered in blood and dirt. He couldn't keep his eyes off the body before him...the way it was now crooked and broken...the head practically gone.

Still...Seth's fingers were twitching and for a moment, Brian feared he was still alive. He even made a grab for the shovel before Stewie's soft voice broke the silence.

"Bry...no...don't...stop...he's dead...he's dead."

"...A-ah…"

Brian scooted away from the body, his back coming to meet the bars of Stewie's cage...and then...soft, delicate arms coming to embrace the dog. The mutt felt the child squeeze him and even bury his face just a little against his back.

"Good boy...good boy, Bry. Good boy."

The dog breathed, his body heaving heavily with each breath he took.

"N-nn…! Nn…!"

"I know...I know, baby…"

Stewie's arms gripped Brian just a little tighter and the dog froze. The...images coming back to him now that he was becoming aware of what he just did.

And he wailed. A sob broke from Brian that had been long overdue. He hadn't wanted to kill anyone...hadn't wanted for things to go to such extremes, but it had been necessary...it had been necessary, right? Stewie was here now...he was holding him. He was comforting him.

"Shh…I know...I know, Bry...it's okay now…"

That soft voice, such a patient...soft melodic...sweet sensation that vibrated up and down the dog's body. Just feeling this child rub his face against his blood stained fur. Oh...this was what love was.

This was what Brian wanted.

"St-St-Ste-...we…"

"It's okay now, Brian...shhh…"

"N-nn…! I...I...St-..."

"I know. I know."

Brian felt Stewie's breath against his back and for just a moment, the dog enveloped in that warmth, let his mind forget...for just a moment that there was a body next to him. He closed his eyes and his mind wandered.

His mind found itself nestled in the comfort of his apartment...in his bedroom where both he and Stewie were on the bed, both kissing...and hugging one another, giving each other a comfort that needed to be given. Brian could hear Stewie's breathless little moans while the dog's paws touched and stroked over soft and hot flesh.

Stewie's laughs while Brian's lips cascaded along his neck.

A peaceful vision...something...beautiful.

Though it was over the moment the dog felt a hard shove.

Quickly, he came to reality...remembering that...no, he was not in his apartment...he was down here in this basement with a body...a body that was pouring blood and innards still.

"Now...you just need to do the hard part, sweetie."

Stewie's voice once more broke the silence.

"Wh-...what…? H-h-hard...part…?"

Brian couldn't believe it. He turned to look over his shoulder at Stewie, his eyes wide like they had been before. The hard part? Hadn't that been the hard part? Hadn't...Brian...just...done the hard part? What had been the point of killing Seth if that hadn't been the difficult part?

"Mmhm. You're going to need to cut up the body in many pieces now and you'll need to discard them."

"..."

Brian froze, but his body shook.

"You...you can't...be...serious...I...Stewie…"

"Brian."

The dog quickly shuddered. The look in Stewie's eyes...the way the child was looking at him, peering at him. It was as though he were growing tired of the way Brian quivered there on the ground before him.

How pitiful Brian must have looked to the boy.

The boy who had most likely done far worse things than Brian could ever do.

"If you want...to prove to me, Brian...that you'll do anything for me, then...cut up the body...in itty bitty...pieces...discard them...burn them...I don't care what you do. Just do it."

"But...St-..."

"Brian. Baby...you can't...let anyone find the body. Take responsibility. Come on. Be a good boy. Go on, babe."

"..."

Brian's body shook violently. This couldn't be happening to him. This had to be a dream...no, he...he couldn't look at that body again. He couldn't look at it!

_Please...don't make me do this...please...please…!_

Besides, he didn't know how to dismember a corpse...let alone dispose of it.

"I...I don't…"

Brian's voice cracked, high pitched whimpers coming through. Much like he would do whenever the family took him to the vet...he'd whimper, he'd cry and he'd act like the animal he was.

"I...I don't know how...a-a-ah…"

"It's okay, Brian. I'll tell you how to do it. Just follow my lead...okay…? It'll be okay, boy."

"...W-Wh-...What do I...use…?"

"The shovel will work fine."

Brian's eyes slowly drifted from the boy and back onto the weapon he had used. The tool still covered in fresh blood. Just the sight alone sent Brian's head swimming, but he reached for it...and he grabbed the handle, fingers gripping the wood tight...as he slowly...slowly pulled it toward himself.

Eyes now tightly shut, he used the shovel to pull himself up from the ground.

Wobbly at first when he stood up straight, but he held on tight to the shovel as the blade dug into the ground to keep in place.

He breathed hard once more.

"Open your eyes, Brian."

"N-no...no...no…"

"Brian."

"No…!"

"Brian, open your eyes. He can't do anything to you anymore."

_You're wrong, Stewie...he may be dead, but his body screams so many things...I killed him…_

"...Brian...please…"

"Nn…!"

Another soft whimper crept from Brian's mouth, but he did as he was told soon after...and he slowly fluttered his eyes open. Now...he was looking at the body before him. Seth's body that was no longer moving, but merely lying there...caked and coated in the darkest of red.

Covering him...as though it were merely a blanket. How many times had Brian hit him? He must have lost count half way during the act.

And though Brian knew that Seth was dead...he was inching towards the body. He was taking his time to go near it.

He couldn't believe it.

The way the man was sprawled in such a way...a tangled man tied and gagged...a fitting death for someone like him. Brian knew it needed to be done...because Stewie had said so...just like he knew he would need to cut this body up...because...Stewie had said so.

And that's what he did.

Brian didn't know where to begin...or how to begin. It had been Stewie who guided him along.

"Cut his arms and legs first."

The way the boy casually told him...was haunting and Brian could feel his body grow rigid as he used the shovel's sharp edge to try and saw the limbs. Though the metal of the shovel had grown rusty over the years...who knows how long it had been since Lois used the damn thing.

She hadn't planted flowers in such a long time.

Initially...that's what the shovel had been for, but here it was now...being used to dismember a corpse.

Brian softly groaned, whimpered...and he looked to Stewie desperately and the kid said nothing at first, just merely smiled again for a moment.

"Just stomp along the shoulder with the shovel, Bry. Dislocate it and you can pull the arm free with ease."

"...K-k-ki-...d...I'm going to...throw up…"

"I know. The smell is always the worst, isn't it?"

Brian tightly shut his eyes, arms and legs shaking. However...he knew that the longer he waited, the harder it would become. He just wished he could go back to when his mind had gone mindless, when killing Seth hadn't so much as crossed his mind...but merely when he wanted to silence the noises that fucker had made.

The way he pleaded through the gag; like he had an actual chance to make it out of this place alive. The canine knew he would hear those sounds for the rest of his life while his nights would be riddled with nightmares of how devious this ordeal had become.

Again...he never thought for a second he'd stoop to such a level.

He was lower than dirt and he was hacking away at this body with a shovel!

A rusty...shovel. How long must his torment continue? The sound of bones cracking and breaking, the way the tip of the shovel would get stuck in between the small gaping hole between the arm and the shoulder...the hole Brian was continuously making with a haphazard thrusting motion; even missing his target a couple of times...he just wanted it all to stop.

He wanted to get this body out of here, but the damn shovel...the damn fucking shovel was not cooperating.

He was growing annoyed fast.

"FUCK!"

Brian yelped out and quickly threw the shovel across the room before collapsing to the ground like he had before. He howled in pain, in agony, in terror and fear.

"I CAN'T DO IT, STEWIE!"

He cried out in desperation, his paws coming to cup his face while he rocked himself in that same spot in a poor attempt to soothe himself.

He heard Stewie sigh...audibly sigh as though he were disappointed and perhaps angry; angry to see such a display of cowardice. Brian could hear Stewie...just hear him without any need for words. There was a definite understanding between boy and dog...that no one could quite touch.

It had always been that way and Brian for a long time found that to be a blessing, but now it was anything but that.

"You're useless, dog."

"...Nn…"

"Can't even chop up a body…"

"YOU DO IT, THEN!"

"How can I? I'm in a cage, Brian."

"..."

Brian wiped his eyes of the tears with a few fingers. Needless to say, it was pointless because the tears just kept coming.

"I...I can't...use that damn thing...I...I...I need something else…"

He heard Stewie groan.

"Use your brain then. There's plenty of tools you can use here, you idiot."

The dog began to look around the basement, huffing and sniffling to himself and his eyes peered before him. He knew that when he first found this place, there had been a table full of old tools in a toolbox. He hadn't moved much of anything down here since his main objective had been just to find a place that no one would think to look.

He stood up on shaking legs and quickly searched the area until he found the table in question and there...was the toolbox. He took cautious strides, his pace proving to be clumsy...but he made it somehow. He threw the toolbox open, paws digging inside.

Nails. _No..._

Screws. _No…!_

Hammer. _...Maybe…?_

Handsaw. _...Perfect._

The dog gripped the saw with both paws, his damn limbs shaking wildly. He didn't think of it until just now...just how close he'd need to get to the body so he could cut the limbs free.

The...head.

Brian immediately felt bile churn inside his stomach, daring to come up through his mouth. A weakening sensation overcame him and his limbs felt so heavy. He almost thought he wouldn't be able to walk back to Seth's body, but he could see Stewie looking at him through the bars of the cage.

Those tiny fingers holding a bar in each hand.

It was almost daunting to Brian that...if only Stewie knew who this person was. Would he think differently about how the canine chopped up this body if he knew it was Seth? In a way, Brian wanted to show Stewie, he wanted to see that look of shock and horror on the kid's face.

Then again, it also wouldn't solve anything and deepen the hatred Stewie felt for the animal.

So in the end...Brian opted to keep that information to himself.

He gulped and finally walked back to Seth's body, having to kneel before him now. He was so close, so close that he could smell the blood, the meat...and it was nothing that Brian could quite comprehend. The smell of human flesh having a distinct scent, but this was different. This was an atrocious smell.

_Ugh…_

And yet Brian gripped the saw in his paw and he used his free hand to grab one of Seth's arms and he aligned the blade along his shoulder...and he began to cut.

He shoved the blade deep, fresh blood seeping through the broken skin. The sound...the very sound so gut wrenching, but Brian kept going. He just tried to think of other things besides the way he was mutilating this body.

_Stewie…_

_Stewie…_

_Stewie…_

Blood poured from the open wound, blood coming to meet Brian's already tarnished fur when he bent a little closer to Seth's body so he could bear his weight against the arm he was hacking free. He kept with the motion, kept going...kept going...kept going...until...he felt the blade meet the ground and the arm had finally come free from the shoulder.

"One down…"

Brian heard Stewie shuffle in his cage and the kid was snickering while he watched on. It was a sickening realization that this boy had been in this predicament, had done these things. Had done them so much, that he was just conditioned to not give a shit.

"Many more to go, dog."

_God...no...please…_

Brian tightly shut his eyes, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. There was no use in making a fit over something such as this; he knew that, but he couldn't stand the way this made him feel. The way he knew he'd never be the same again; how he'd continue on living knowing he had disposed of a man in some run down, abandoned building and no one would really know.

And if anyone were to find the body...if Brian were to carelessly bury the pieces around this location...he'd be long and dead by then. He would get away with murder, but it wasn't that that really set him off.

It was the notion that Stewie knew and Stewie was going to live on knowing Brian had done this and he'd be the one to tell. It didn't matter if they were going to be together again after this...Stewie could still tell anyone what had taken place here.

The mutt looked towards the child, his body limp from exhaustion.

"Y-You...you're not...going...to tell anyone...are you…?"

"We'll see. That's really something you shouldn't be worried about right now. You need to get rid of this body."

Brian nodded.

It didn't matter anymore.

Stewie could do whatever he wanted...well, if Brian were to decide to let him out of his cage. What could the child do if the dog never let him out?

He could keep him here...forever if he wanted.

No…

No.

Brian wouldn't be able to see this place again.

He'd never be able to come here again. Not after this. Still...one thing at a time because like Stewie had said, this body needed to be tended to and so the mutt went back to work.

He cut the other arm...with a little more ease, but the saw had gotten caught between muscle at some point and in that time, Brian minced his way through the tissue as though he were chopping up vegetables on a cutting board.

The legs...were a little easier just because of the fat. Though it took much longer with the legs to come free. All in all, cutting the limbs had taken more time and more preparation for the more difficult task at hand.

The head.

When Brian had taken care of the limbs and put them in an orderly pile around him, he needed to find some manner of strength to begin with the last objective. His eyes were wide open when he casually placed a paw over the sack along Seth's head. The...very...thing crushed. Brian could feel Seth's eyeballs that must have popped free from the excessive force of being beaten so profusely.

Again...he wanted to throw up and he almost did.

He hacked and coughed when he placed the blade along the throat and he began to cut. By far, the most horrid of sounds. The way the blade screamed as though it were chirping...the way the neck popped with each back and forth thrust.

"F-fuck...no...n-no...no…I can't…"

"_You have to, Brian. Do it."_

Brian's voice was so soft, cracking and desperate. He looked at Stewie, begging for guidance, begging for any kind of comfort, but the boy hadn't said a word. Just looked dead on and watched the dog begin to excessively cut the head free from Seth's body.

He had to look away...the dog had to look away, but he forced his hands to keep going.

_Just go faster. Just go...faster…_

His paw held the saw hard and he began to thrust, hack, and tear apart the stubborn ligaments that desperately held on to Seth's head. It was a gruesome sight to behold, it must have been if only Brian could have found it in himself to see, but the noises were enough for him.

It just never seemed to end.

_Please…_

"_Keep going, Brian."_

_Please…_

"_Do it."_

_Please…_

"_Do it!"_

_PLEASE!_

"Brian."

The dog's eyes flew open, he directed his line of sight to Stewie. The kid was smiling at him and he looked utmost pleased.

"It's done."

"D-D-Don-...e…?"

"Look."

The dog noticed Stewie now pointing to the body and Brian followed that hand. He looked before him...now...seeing the head was free, still nestled inside its little makeshift sack.

"Ah-...haa...ahahaha…"

Brian's lips curled into a soft smile...and he dropped the saw beside him, scooting away as far as he possibly could from the vast puddles of blood.

_I...I...did it...Stewie, I did it…!_

"_Good boy, Brian! Very good boy!" _

_I'm...a...good boy…?_

"_Yes you are, Brian! You're a very good boy!"_

"See? That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

Brian's body curled and quivered for a moment before he quickly shuffled himself towards Stewie's cage, crawling to him...and nestling against the bars where he could once again feel Stewie's loving arms come to wrap around him while those fingers rubbed and stroked over sticky and dirty fur.

"Good boy."

Brian sighed happily, feeling soothed...feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, a burden that had plagued him for so long.

"Good boy."

Stewie's little fingers running up the dog's back, nails digging just a little into his flesh.

"Good boy."

The mutt's eyes closed for a moment, he let himself drift...he let himself go, go to a peaceful and fond place. He could hear Stewie...hear him and feel him. He never wanted to leave this place. This...this was where he wanted to be the most. Here...with Stewie, here where no one could touch them. Here where they would remain together.

Stewie's fingers softly gripped his fur, another hand coming to rub his ear.

_Ohh...I love it when you touch my ear, Stewie…_

"Good boy."

_Ah…_

Brian then opened his eyes, reality coming to him, but he...didn't care really because he had Stewie.

"Good boy."

_Mm...I'm a good boy…_

He looked then...at the body...Seth's body, the limbs...scattered in places, the blood still cradling the torso. He took a sharp breath and he curled further against the bars, curled more towards the child inside the cage. The dog reached with his own arms between the bars that kept them apart and he squeezed Stewie tightly...squeezed him until he could hear the boy softly mutter a barely audible sound of discomfort.

Yet he didn't tell Brian to let go.

No.

In fact, the kid squeezed Brian just as tightly, just as hard.

"There we go...it's okay, Brian."

"_Shh...it's okay, baby."_

"I'm here, Brian."

"_I'm right here."_

"That's it...that's a good boy."

_St-Stewie…_

"_It's alright. It's over. You did it."_

"I'm proud of you."

_I did it._

"_Yes. It's done. You don't have to worry about it anymore. I've got you, babe."_

"Thank you for proving me wrong."

_You…_

"_Shhhhh… Don't say anymore."_

"It meant a lot, Bry."

"_Let me take all the pain away."_

"You really are such a good boy."

"_There you go. Good boy, Brian."_

"My good boy."

"_There's a good boy."_

"Good boy."

"_Good boy."_

"Such a good boy."

"_Good boy."_

"Good boy."

"_Good boy."_

"Good boy."

"Good boy."

"_Good boy."_

"Good boy."

"_Good boy."_

"_**GOOD BOY."**_


	10. Good Boy

**Chapter 10: Good Boy**

"...Bry, look at me. Come on, boy..."

Stewie's little fingers gently cascaded over Brian's trembling ears. Those delicate and sweet fingers that had drawn pictures for the dog, that had touched and loved on the dog so many times.

Brian could hear it in his tone. The child was grinning as he spoke, leaning his cheek against the bar so he could get just a little closer to Brian who wasn't quite keen to look at the boy just yet.

He felt so very dirty, but Stewie of all people would be the one to understand. That's how it always was, and after all, the boy had killed before.

Though...he wasn't sure if Stewie had ever reacted how he was. Maybe, at some point, it might have been difficult for the kid, but he also knew how driven by bloodlust Stewie used to be...and still could be.

Brian considered all these things as he cowered before the infant, whimpered. He was the one who felt infantile, right now, but Stewie held onto him and cradled him through it all.

Brian's whole body simply shuddered. Due to what, he was uncertain, but it just kept shuddering.

Violently.

What he had done… He could never take it back. How had it all led to this? How could he fall so far when all he wanted was what was rightfully his?

Was it even worth it?

For now, it seemed like maybe so. He could feel the boy's presence.

It was everything he had wanted.

It was just a shame that he couldn't get the image of that body out of his head.

Every.

Little.

Piece.

He shuddered.

_Please let it be worth it._

Stewie softly hummed into Brian's ear. Just hummed...quietly, slowly.

"You're a good boy...such a good boy..."

The words were thrill inducing.

"Such a good, good boy, Brian...that's a good boy...it's okay now. I'm here. I'm right here...shh..."

Brian was practically gone or rather he was in such a state of bewilderment; he was actually wondering if he would be the same after this.

No...no, of course not. He'd definitely changed in those moments. Anyone would. The way he had mutilated the body in such a fashion. Like he had gone temporarily rabid.

The way his teeth gritted while he sawed the limbs and the head. It would stay with him forever.

He knew it...

"St-Stewie..."

He could feel him. He could hear him. Clearer and clearer. Stewie was here.

And he was...proud of him.

_"Good boy."_

The words kept echoing in his head. Stewie approved. Stewie approved of what he had done. That had to count for something.

He wanted to just bask in that, but...

_Shovel._

_Bone._

_Stench._

He whimpered and tightened his hold on the infant.

"Stewie..."

"I know, Bry...it must have been so hard..."

The baby was shaking against him. Was he upset, too? Was he empathizing?

Of course he was… Stewie loved him.

This hadn't been the first body the child had seen. He knew that, and it certainly wouldn't be his last, either. If he knew the boy, he would see many more in his lifetime, but Brian hoped this would be the only time he'd ever see his loyal doggy in such a state.

For now, though, he couldn't help but succumb to his torment as he allowed Stewie to harbor his broken vessel of a body.

"It's alright, Brian...he's gone...but I am a little curious...who was it?"

The question was heard, but Brian was in no state to respond. His mind was still fighting to escape the recent past, with only Stewie's touches and voice there to keep him from diving down into a never-ending pit of regret and self-loathing. He just wanted to forget. Just wanted to forget and focus on this living body beside him.

"..."

Brian pushed himself up further against the bars of the cage, the cold steel doing very little to deter him from trying his best to get as close to that warm, comforting body as he could.

And Stewie obliged. He let Brian get closer, he allowed Brian to get as close and personal as he could.

"Get in the cage with me, Brian."

Stewie whispered, his lips just barely grazing over the dog's trembling ear.

The canine shivered, flinching slightly from the breath hitting his ear as he finally looked up at the boy.

"Y-You...want me...in there...?

Stewie nodded.

"It is awfully lonely in here, Bry..."

The boy pouted, his bottom lip quivering.

The boy had been alone in there for awhile, now, so it made sense that he would want some company, especially now that they were...

He and Stewie were in a better place now, right? Why would the kid want him around if that wasn't the case? What would be the harm in joining his little lover in the cage for a while. He's been waiting for this moment for so long.

They both had.

The canine nodded before finally pulling himself away from Stewie so that he could stand.

"O...k..."

Stewie's eyes bore deep into Brian and those same eyes watched carefully as the dog made his way to where the cage opened.

Once the dog unlocked the lock from the cage door and opened it, the child stayed firm in his place inside the cage. Yet he reached out with his little arms, whispering sweetly to him.

"Bry…"

Brian hesitated only briefly before beginning to crawl his way towards the infant.

"St-Stewie..."

Tears began to form in his eyes as he got closer, the realization that he and Stewie were finally together again finally hitting him.

"I've...missed you..."

The child didn't say anything at first, but soon the canine was close enough for the boy to grab him. Stewie's fingers clung to the dog's arm and he dared to pull Brian just a little further into the cage...closer to him.

"Hold me..."

Stewie said this while looking into those eyes that were caked in tears.

The dog smiled, finally giving up resistance as he practically collapsed on top of the baby. He began weeping openly, fresh tears wetting the shirt of his captive as he allowed himself to finally breakdown.

"I did it for us. I did it for us. I did it..."

Stewie encircled his arms around the shaking mutt, loosely hanging on.

"I know...you did good, boy...you're a good boy."

The child ran his fingers over Brian's fur while he let Brian break down...and seek comfort.

"That's...a good boy..."

The canine began shaking even more violently than he had before, sobs echoing loudly in the enclosed space. Everything had been leading up to this moment, but no amount of preparation would have sufficed. He was a mess, emotions swirling all in his soul, intermingling and becoming indistinguishable. Stewie was his constant, though. Stewie was what he understood. So long as he had that, he would be alright. He knew that.

He knew it...

His sobs were such a horrific sound.

"Brian...please stop crying."

The child spoke sternly, authority in his words, but the canine just squeezed him.

Once.

Twice.

Repeated desperate squeezes to reinforce the knowledge that Stewie was here firmly in his arms after so long.

He tried to pull himself together. He fought to suppress the sobs that still wanted to erupt from his gullet, not all that different from trying to keep down the burn of bubbling vomit. All he wanted to do was just let it all out, but he didn't want to trouble Stewie any longer.

The child wanted him to stop.

He had to obey.

"Shh..."

Brian's sobs began to soften.

"I'm here...I'm right here."

Then...Stewie was gently pressing his lips against fur, leaving behind little impressions of love.

Brian went still and allowed himself a moment to just bask in the affection, high-pitched whines emitting from him with each peck on his body. It was too much.

Absolutely too much.

Stewie had always been too much for him.

That's what had always made him so perfect.

Stewie's gentle kisses continued. His lips cascading so delicately over Brian's muzzle...to the very corner of his lips...to his nose...to now giving soft and deliberate pecks against Brian's quivering lips.

It was so soothing to him...

Before long, Brian was finally able to embrace relative calmness as he sunk further into Stewie's embrace. He hummed, the happiest sound he'd made since longer than he could recall.

"Stewie...I love you..."

The baby went stiff in his arms.

"...I know..."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the canine as he looked up to meet Stewie's gaze.

"You know... You know that...I'd do anything for you. I've...proven that..."

"..."

Stewie gently turned his head to look elsewhere.

"I want...to believe that, Bry."

The dog's eyes shot open at this response. How could Stewie still have any doubt in him!?

"You want to? But... How...?"

"I don't think you truly understand..."

Stewie frowned and continued.

"...I want to believe you...I want more than anything to believe you love me, but I can't."

Still? After all this, Stewie still doubted him? It just didn't make any sense... What more could he say? What more could he do? The dog simply slumped back over, his grip loosening.

"Oh..."

Maybe this really had all been for nothing.

_What a horrible thought…_

"...Bry...I do love you...I always have and always will..."

Stewie softly whimpered, his arms encircling just a little tighter to prevent Brian from leaving.

"Please...hold me...please..."

That single plea was enough for Brian to tighten his grip again.

Progress.

This was still progress, and there would always be progress to make. That's what relationships were, after all.

Progress between two people.

But Stewie was here, and Stewie loved him.

And Stewie needed him.

That was certainly progress.

He hugged Stewie tightly and lapped at his ear slowly as he whispered to the infant.

"I'm never letting you go again."

The boy shook just a little underneath Brian.

"...Brian...nn..."

The boy continued to quiver, his body brushing against Brian's in an attempt to get closer.

The way his name poured out of the child's mouth with that tone that was simultaneously youthful and wise. Stewie was such a special little gift, and he had him again.

He moaned out the boy's name in response.

"Mmmmm... Stewie..."

The boy arched his back, his stomach pressed so close now to the warmth of his furry body. The child reached with a hand...and he went to stroke along the dog's ear.

"...Touch me..."

Brian could hear it, the need, the desire.

"Please...touch me..."

The dog kissed the baby's ear as a paw began to wander along one of Stewie's sides.

"Where?"

He kissed that ear again.

"Where should I touch?"

"...Haa..."

Stewie leaned up, his lips just barely touching Brian's ear and he let out a desperate plea...hot and breathless.

"Everywhere..."

Brian didn't need to be told twice. In an instant, he was working quickly to undress his little lover. God, how badly he wanted this, how badly Stewie wanted this.

They NEEDED this.

After all this horror and suffering, they deserved to finally indulge in the love they had for each other. No more worries. No more doubts.

At last, they could just BE.

The boy was naked before him now. He'd been on autopilot, couldn't even recall the full action of removing and discarding Stewie's clothing. There he was, though, exposed and begging for affection in this cage he had been tucked away in for so long.

It was good.

It was right.

Brian reached out a paw and stroked the baby's chest, speechless and breathing heavily.

Stewie's eyes wandered along Brian's face. Seeing that look of intensity there, Brian had to imagine his current expression was similar, so serious and lustful.

The dog continued stroking over his chest, fingers lazily tracing over the most sensitive spots, urging the boy to move just a little from the small electricity.

"...Bry..."

The boy whimpered out. How he needed more of this...how he wanted him more and more as time passed.

Brian couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over and placed his lips against Stewie's, paw still gliding over the infant's body as he kissed the boy deeply and intently.

And Stewie obliged. He even met Brian half way...he leaned up and captured Brian's lips with his own. Brian could feel the child's heart racing, the excitement, the love.

The dog fell to the side and pulled Stewie's form against himself as he continued to make out with the boy.

Stewie softly moaned against their kiss, hot and haphazard breath escaping through parted lips while his body quivered and trembled against Brian's much bigger form.

Paws ran all along the sides and back of the child, soft caresses from the canine who was quickly losing control but also wary of taking too much initiative. He had Stewie finally. He didn't want to mess this up, COULDN'T mess this up again.

He'd sooner die.

The dog groaned and tightened his grip on Stewie before starting to move on from those lips. He began kissing the baby's cheeks. Then he was kissing his forehead, the top of his head, then an ear as he moved down to Stewie's neck and shoulder.

_Stay._

"I love you."

_I'll never leave you again. Stay with me, please._

"...Haa...Bry..."

Brian started to lap at Stewie's ear again as claws extended just enough to dig into the baby's skin. He began grazing them up and down Stewie's back as his tongue moved on from the ear to explore other areas of Stewie's body.

With an arched back, Stewie's mouth opened to let out small cries of appreciation.

It would be alright.

Everything would be alright.

Everything was alright.

The dog finally allowed his paw to wander down past the child's back as he began lapping at Stewie's chest now, plump and supple flesh so sweet to the taste with each tongue stroke.

Another arch, this time a little higher; Stewie's chest and back were always sensitive places.

"Bry...! Nn!"

Brian was broken and Brian was working to forget the body pieces just across from the cage...close enough for a trail of blood to barely just reach it.

Stewie was happy.

Stewie was pleased.

Stewie was happy to be pleased by him.

Everything...was alright.

This was all that mattered.

Brian knew Stewie well, knew his eyes would be rolling back as the dog's kisses progressed further downward, down to where touch mattered the most.

"Ah...Brian...!"

The dog had too many emotions roaring through him to even attempt forming words, so he just kept indulging in Stewie, his body, his presence.

His tongue began washing over the boy's navel as he buried his snout in the skin there.

A soft gasp escaped the child's lips, those same pieces of flesh quivering to the sensation of having Brian there overwhelming him in such blissful pleasure. This was how Stewie liked it.

Brian came up for air, but a stench instantly hit his nose. It pulled him right out of the moment, and then, his head was turning to look at the scene of his crime. He gasped, and his breath quickened, beginning to come out in shrill staccato bursts.

He couldn't pull his eyes away.

_Oh, god. I…_

"..."

Stewie's fingers then went to touch Brian's face, those same fingers going to gently...gently stroke over the mutt's muzzle like they had so many times before.

"You're a good boy...that's my good boy...just think of it as a mangled bird that you caught and shredded into many pieces..."

Brian shook his head, eyes finally turning back to take in Stewie as he fought to get his breathing under control.

_A bird? But...it wasn't... It's... No..._

The canine whimpered and began to curl into himself.

"Bry...listen to Stewie...shh...shh...there, there. Everything's going to be alright."

The child went to hug the shaking dog, his arms just barely able to wrap completely around the trembling and curled form.

It was a surreal moment. This whole thing was so surreal.

Brian allowed himself to fall right into Stewie's embrace. It was his only escape from what had happened.

What he'd done…

And Stewie gently whispered sweet nothings into the dog's ear, lips barely touching...barely cascading.

He whispered such wonderful things…

"St-Stewie..."

The dog whined and wrapped his paws around the infant's body, seeking further comfort.

The stench, though...

_Please...stop..._

No matter of coaxing was going to magically fix this. Brian was indeed...broken.

"...You know...having you here...is such a comforting feeling...just knowing you're here...where I can see you every day...here...makes me so happy."

The dog was still trying to ignore that smell, but regardless of that, a small smile still managed to find its way to his lips. He sighed and nodded his head.

"It...makes...me happy, too...Stewie..."

A purr left Stewie's throat, and Brian thought about how he'd do absolutely anything for this wonderful boy.

"Bry..."

Stewie leaned his head up a little until his lips were just barely pressed against the animal's muzzle. Those same lips upturned to a small smile where he breathlessly cascaded invisible kisses there along Brian's tightly cinched lips.

"Please...touch me...where you used to..."

The canine gasped but instantly obeyed. His paw going to rest on Stewie's chest before gliding down gracefully.

"O...k..."

It was another sign that he'd finally won Stewie over. At last, the child was finally inviting him to give the kind of pleasure that used to be so common between them. This was big, and Brian did not take the action lightly as he reached down and cupped the tiny package with his paw.

"L-Like that...Stewie?"

Stewie's eyes went wide.

The dog squeezed, and his breath hitched as he started stroking Stewie slowly and methodically.

"That...good?"

"Mm...mmmmm..."

Stewie sighed, blissful and happy. He nodded slowly and he even went to bite his bottom lip to hide the ever growing smile.

"It's...so good, Bry..."

The boy began to slowly move in tune with Brian's strokes, his body following the rhythm.

The smell hit Brian's nose again, but for the first time, he was able to ignore it as he focused on pleasuring Stewie.

"G-Good... I want you to feel good."

He gulped and then leaned in to kiss the boy on the cheek. As he continued to stroke with ever-increasing speed.

"A-Ah...!"

Stewie arched his back a little, little soft moans escaping, tiny fingers clenching.

How had he taken this so for granted before? All he wanted to do now was cherish every moment they had together.

Forever.

Because if they could survive this, then he had been right all along.

Stewie was his and they were meant to be.

His ears perked at the sounds coming from his young lover, encouragements that drove him even deeper into lustful seduction.

Stewie's little moans grew just a tad louder. Brian could see he couldn't hold back, and for a moment, the canine had to imagine that nothing Seth ever did could compare to his touch. Then, his mind began to drift to the past, back to the many nights he and Stewie had been together in the baby's room, Brian's lust so prevalent and so obvious and the boy's soft and delicious moans that enveloped the bedroom during those late nights and extremely early mornings. It all intermingled together, all felt perfect...and all felt so scandalous.

It had been risky having sex in the child's room. Especially with the walls being relatively thin; sounds could carry. In fact, Brian was sometimes worried Chris or Meg may have heard Stewie's desperate and quickening breaths.

He hoped that they envied them.

Brian began to breathe deeply and evenly, his own arousal finally becoming more apparent.

"This is what I was meant to do. ...To serve you."

His smirk cascaded a little further over his boyish lips, but Stewie stifled that little glee with another groan.

"...Then...serve me, boy...serve me...fall to your knees and worship the very ground I walk on."

That was probably the most normal thing he had heard Stewie say since he'd taken him. It was funny just how much this felt like old times.

"I do. I wouldn't have done all of this if I didn't. I think you understand that now."

"Mm...you need to do a little more convincing, Bry. I'm afraid my mind is a little foggy."

Stewie splayed himself onto the ground underneath the dog, his back meeting the cold surface below while his eyes focused sternly, locked on the mutt before him.

"Convince me, dog."

_Convince him?_

Brian recoiled a bit at the command. Just how much convincing did Stewie need? Still, he didn't want to ruin this moment.

It was best to obey, and he felt like he knew one way he could definitely prove his dedication to Stewie.

Something he had never done for the boy before..

He let go of the infant and then rolled over so that he was hovering over the boy. After that, he moved his way downwards until his face was between Stewie's legs, breathing hot breath onto the spot he'd just been touching. His eyes went up to meet his lover's.

"Will this finally convince you?"

Stewie's eyes gleamed in anticipation and his mouth quickly watered. The very sight of Brian down between his legs, those same eyes that had so much lust; it must have been astounding.

Brian saw Stewie nod.

"Yes..."

And Brian watched Stewie as the infant arched his head back, those eyes now looking behind him...at the body pieces that decorated the floor.

But Brian wouldn't focus on that detail.

He didn't hesitate a moment longer before placing his mouth over the shaft and experimentally running over it with his tongue. It was certainly strange having something so small yet...stiff in his mouth, but it was in no way unpleasant since he knew this was Stewie he was pleasuring.

He'd do anything for Stewie...

The boy began writhing beneath him.

"Bry...!"

He moaned.

He squirmed.

He withered.

The boy was practically convulsing already, and this took Brian by surprise. His eyes went wide, and then, he pulled up and off of Stewie before looking at the baby in concern.

"Are you alright? Is it too much?"

The baby shook his head.

"No...please don't stop."

The boy begged the dog and actually scooted a little forward so Brian could continue.

It took everything in Brian to not reach down and stroke himself as he watched Stewie move closer to him, pure need in his eyes, but he didn't dare to keep the boy waiting. He was back down on Stewie in an instant, going off pure instinct as he worked the organ in his mouth aggressively.

And Stewie was back to moaning out helplessly as Brian watched him carefully.

Little fingers went to his mouth where he bit those appendages, tongue falling loose from his mouth while his eyes glazed over.

"A-Ah...! Ha-...!"

The way Stewie was moving all over the place, obviously unable to remain still as the sexual ecstasy overtook him. It was a good thing. It was a sign that Brian, despite being out of his element, was at least doing something right. Eventually, though, he had to take a hold of the infant's hips to steady the child as he continued to bob up and down while tasting everywhere his tongue could reach.

Stewie's moans overtook the basement below, the walls shaking...and the cage walls vibrating.

"Bry...! Bry!"

The boy was desperate.

The dog could actually feel his lover's stomach tighten.

The canine's paws went to start massaging the boy's thighs, trying to coax him further towards the brink.

Stewie moaned helplessly, little body squirming underneath the dog, each stroke of his tongue...and each touch hitting just the right place that made the sensations so much more overwhelming.

He bit his bottom lip, a sight so erotic that Brian felt like he could almost explode right then and there just from acting and watching.

"Bry...! B-Bry! I'm co-...! Ah!"

And then he felt it, complete victory as he brought Stewie to utter completion for the first time since their parting of ways. The infant began convulsing underneath him, organ pulsing fruitlessly in his mouth. He smiled.

The boy's mouth fell open, drool coming from the corners of his lips as he lied there on the ground in a complete daze and the pleasure washed over him, his limbs stiffening and shaking at such an intensity.

He could practically see stars in those young eyes.

The dog at last released his captive and looked up at the dazed boy. He smiled in pride as his tail started wagging.

"Was that good, Stewie?"

Stewie nodded, eyes still glazed over and mouth still slightly open.

The dog did not receive a response. The child was too far gone.

Good.

Brian's tail continued to wag, content to take Stewie's lack of a response as an indication that he had indeed done good as he crawled back up to lie next to the boy.

The baby lied there with Brian right beside him, and Brian felt a feeling of warmth suddenly emerging in his stomach. A feeling of content...to have the baby nearby like this. Content to be here with Stewie despite such a gruesome setting.

The smell of the corpse just a few feet away was still there, the essence of what used to be a living and breathing person...that was no longer a vessel that housed a life, but now just a meat suit.

How fucked up this all was...

Stewie rolled his head to look at Brian.

Brian remained lying there next to Stewie for what felt like quite a bit of time. He was comfortable there. Despite the morbid surroundings, he was comfortable and happy for the first time in so long. Eventually, though, he felt a throbbing between his legs, bringing his attention back to the arousal he had sprung while pleasuring Stewie. He looked down at it and gulped.

Stewie's eyes wandered down until he too was looking at Brian's obvious erection. He smirked a little and curled against the mutt's arm, little fingers going to stroke over the matted fur.

"You should take care of that, Bry."

The dog looked over at Stewie, panting desperately as realization as to what Stewie was saying hit him quickly.

"By... By myself?"

The boy nodded.

"Yes. By yourself."

It wasn't what he had been expecting. It wasn't anywhere near ideal, but if that's what Stewie wanted...

The canine reached down to grip himself and began to awkwardly stroke as he laid there in the cage next to his lover.

Stewie let out this soft sigh, humming in satisfaction while he watched Brian's fingers work himself thoroughly.

"That's a good boy."

The boy snickered.

_Good boy._

Those words again...

Brian gasped and began to pick up speed, lustful eyes locked with Stewie's cold ones as he rutted against his paw.

The boy's eyes remained locked onto Brian's, his smile growing more as the dog quickened his pace to gratify himself. He yearned so badly for Stewie to touch him this way. Perhaps even wrap his mouth around his arousal.

Stewie knew that he was desperate. He had to know that...

Desperate to have him and claim him again and again. However, that wasn't going to happen. Not tonight. Stewie had made that clear, but maybe in time...

"Such a good boy, Bry...that's it."

His words were like a drug, and even though this action was proving to be more frustrating than satisfying, Brian would do anything to earn Stewie's continued approval, at this point. So, he kept going, eventually shutting his eyes and at least trying to imagine that it was Stewie on him, Stewie getting him off…

_Oh, Brian... That's a good boy._

He could hear it so clearly in his head. He could see it so clearly in his mind's eye, Stewie riding on top of him as he lay there completely under the infant's control. He was helpless, completely at the boy's mercy...

There was a comfort in that fact.

"Keep going, Bry."

The boy gently slid a little closer to the mutt, his lips cascading over his muzzle.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

The dog felt the boy's lips gently touch his snout, and that was all it took. His eyes shot open. He began erupting into his paw, all over himself, marking all over the cage.

The boy watched on as Brian's essence decorated the cage.

Stewie's fingers went to trace over the dog's paws, lightly stroking over the digits with careful and loving gestures.

The dog released the hold he had on himself, panting heavily as he went to clutch Stewie's hand tightly. It felt good. It felt secure.

It felt right.

"Will you stay here for me?"

The baby gently nestled closer, his face smothering against fur where he inhaled deeply.

Brian didn't hesitate.

* * *

"Always."

* * *

The dog descended the stairs slowly, shovel dragging loudly behind him. His eyes were wide but vacant, not a trace of emotion to be read in the hollow spaces of his pupils. It was over now. It was all in the past, far behind him. Now, he just had his future to look forward to. He had to remember that. He couldn't let the past drag him down.

He'd buried the body…

It had taken him seemingly ages, but the moment he had woken up next to Stewie after their rededication to each other, he had known it was what he had to do. It couldn't just stay there. It couldn't remain there on the surface with them. He never wanted to see it again, never wanted to THINK about it again.

One of those tasks would end up proving much easier than the other.

Stewie had slept so soundly. It was nice to see. He had been worried about waking the boy up as he dragged each piece of Seth up out of the basement and outside. Digging the hole had been the hard part. Though, he figured that was partially on him. He'd just kept digging.

Deeper.

Deeper.

Deeper…

He'd never be able to bury those pieces deep enough, so he had just kept going until it had hurt to lift the shovel. It was only after he recovered that he finally started placing what remained of Seth in the hole.

And then he buried him.

Out of sight.

Out of mind.

That was the hope…

And, yet, his mind was still tortured with visions of the gore. He could still smell that...stench. He could only hope it would go away in time.

_Please let it go away in time…_

He arrived at the bottom of the stairs and let the shovel just drop onto the ground. It clattered loudly, and he winced at the sound. All this care to not wake Stewie up, but he couldn't get rid of that thing fast enough. For a moment, it looked like Stewie might still remain in slumber.

Miraculous…

But, no, a few seconds later, the baby was stirring, big eyes slowly opening and then looking over at him. The boy smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Or at least he thought he did… It felt like he did…

The infant patted the ground next to him, and Brian made his way back into the cage to join his partner. He'd left it open. He knew Stewie wouldn't run. Stewie would never leave him again, and he'd never leave Stewie.

Together

Forever.

So, he crawled his way back over to Stewie, cage remaining open as he snuggled in against the surprisingly warm, nude form of the infant.

He sighed and shut his eyes.

Stewie began stroking the top of his head.

"There we go, Brian. Everything is going to be alright. It's all over. No one will ever know."

The canine just hummed and nodded his head. He had no words, right now, but Stewie seemed to have plenty.

How sweet that voice was…

"And all you had to do was listen to me. You see how well things work out when you just obey? I've always had your best interest in mind. You know that, babe. I would never let anything happen to you. Stewie would never let anything bad happen to his good boy."

The strokes became scratches behind his ear, and Brian began to slowly kick his leg as Stewie kept whispering to him.

"You've learned your lesson. Haven't you, boy? Stewie knows best. Doesn't he?"

The dog groaned, leg picking up speed.

_Stewie...knows what's best for me._

"Stewie will protect you. Won't he?"

_He'll protect me._

The child chuckled.

"Because we've seen what happens when you try and take care of yourself. You're so useless without me. It's precious."

Brian smiled, and his tongue fell out as he began panting.

_Need you. ...Useless without you._

"Don't worry, though, sweetie. I'm back, and you're going to let me take charge this time. We won't be repeating past mistakes. Will we."

The canine shook his head and then opened his eyes up again to look at his protector.

"I trust you."

The child smirked and leaned down to kiss the mutt's forehead.

"I know. Even you're not stupid enough to remain blind to what's best for you after all this."

He pecked the animal on the lips.

"You NEED me, so you'll do whatever I say from now on."

The smile on the baby's face went straight and stern, and his tone went cold. Brian didn't register this, though. He was finally safe here with Stewie. What did he have to worry about?

Everything was alright.

He just kept smiling at the kid.

"Won't you, Brian?"

He nodded.

"I'll do anything for you. I trust you. ...I love you."

The boy's smile returned as he lay back down and wrapped an arm around the dog.

"Go back to sleep. You need the rest."

Stewie had commanded it.

He obeyed.

* * *

Brian was sleeping so soundly, his form nestled close to the child's. Those soothing whimpers he'd occasionally let out through partially parted lips...a smile so profound along his muzzle.

Stewie's delicate fingers still tracing hints of affection against matted fur.

He was wide awake...while the dog slept.

Body stiff...body cold despite the extra heat lying right beside him, but the infant couldn't help but think how cold Brian's body was against his as his mind flashed back to all the events that had brought them to this point.

_I need to get out, I need to get out, I need to get out._

Stewie's mind raced with all the possibilities of his situation. He had never known Brian would be able to do something of this magnitude, but he had in fact calculated all this and taken the risk of being caught.

Quite meticulous...the boy had to admit. The dog had scoped this area, looking for any kind of weak spots.

Though the thought in Brian's mind must have been…

_"He'll never be found here."_

It had already been a hellish few days in the beginning...locked away in this place with barely any sunlight, barely had indication of life outside...no sound, nothing.

Stewie would have submerged entirely into insanity at how deafening silent it was, but a little shred of hope...a little spark of needing revenge kept him from going mad.

What really made this place contemptible was the pitch black, the very idea that here in this basement...there could be anything lurking in the shadows and Stewie wouldn't have known.

Infested with wild creatures, perhaps.

And Stewie barely caught any sleep in this place.

The first night had been horrendous.

How Brian...had left him here, how the boy BEGGED him to stay because the thought of being alone was just too much and how Brian...that...evil bastard...how he shrugged the child away so casually.

_"Yeah...you see...this is not going to help you. This won't get you anywhere. You're not at home, kiddo. There are rules here...so either you can continue to act out and be punished or you can cooperate and be treated with the respect you want. How do you want it?"_

Stewie's mind wandered to the first night, he clutching tightly to himself while noises surrounded him and he had no way of getting out.

He even banged his body against the bars.

He had hoped by continuously beating at them, maybe the overall structure would weaken.

How long he had done that, he couldn't recall.

_I'LL KILL YOU, BRIAN!_

_DETESTABLE, BRIAN!_

_I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, BRIAN!_

_HOW COULD YOU, BRIAN?!_

The mutt had come every single day, delivering fast food like a cheap way of showing Stewie some manner of luxury. Though the taste of greasy food got old very quickly, but the boy's mouth watered with each bite. He devoured everything, half hoping it would be poisoned so he could relinquish himself from this hell Brian forced him in.

_ "I don't WANT to do this to you, Stewie, but you have to stop being so FUCKING stubborn! Do you UNDERSTAND?! You're not in control here! I am! Me, Stewie! And I'm trying to make this easy on both of us!"_

_Stubborn._

_Me? Stubborn?_

_Don't make me laugh, you pathetic dog._

Brian coiling so and snaring his teeth like he had gone rabid, his voice shaky because the child knew the dog was in over his head with everything. The poor animal had never been too precise; had never quite thought through things carefully.

He must have felt by yelling authority with ferocity, the boy would eventually give up.

That's not what Stewie was about.

However...the boy didn't want Brian to believe for one moment his plan was flawed from the beginning. Stewie knew the animal would grow reckless and begin to show little hints here and there that would make others catch on.

Brian wasn't smart enough, and the infant knew that.

So while the dog continued to throw out his little rants of how he was in control and in charge, Stewie sat back and allowed the animal to jeopardize himself.

It was only a matter of time.

After all, in a way...Stewie had a feeling Brian WANTED to be caught. He must have in some part of himself. He must have known kidnapping the boy and holding him hostage wasn't going to be unnoticed.

Had he really believed that?

If he had, he was a fool.

Not only a fool, but a poor fool at best.

And it was all so encouraging for Stewie.

Let alone his options of getting out of this place were slim, but he knew the metaphorical walls would begin to crumble that kept Brian from opening his mouth. He knew the mutt would feel the pressure as the days progressed.

He knew Brian would get more and more paranoid, more and more impatient, and more and more enthralled with the idea of coming clean.

And in those moments when the dog's mind would become so fragile, so easily corruptible...that would be when Stewie would take his chance.

All he had to do was simply wait.

And in those days in his cage, his resolve grew and he could practically taste freedom at his fingertips.

Each day, Brian would come...a bag of food in hand and he'd begin to talk to Stewie much like he had before all this happened; acting as though he hadn't done a thing to the boy who did nothing but listen in silence.

Though what the dog failed to realize in those days when the boy hardly uttered a word of recognition was that Stewie was observing him. Slowly, but surely listening closely to that voice become panicked.

_"This situation is actually pretty decent for you. I mean...when I think about what you had to deal with when you were at home, you can't really see this...well, this as something much worse, right? It can't be any worse than what you had at home. I know your parents. So...really...this is actually nice, don't you think? You get some time from all that, and we get to see each other again. That's nice, right?"_

_I don't want to see you._

_"I just think all in all, you're better off, right now. I can't imagine what it must have been like. Living in a place like that where you were suffocated and forced to keep your intelligence to yourself. I do know that it gets exhausting, though. You've told me before, Stewie. You don't have to hide anything here. You don't have to hide anything from me. Isn't that kind of...liberating?"_

_You're fucking crazy. _

_How is this liberating for me?_

_You have me here...and you're trying to make this situation as casual as possible so just perhaps I'll find it somewhere in myself to forgive you or even think this IS for my own good. Whatever you need to tell yourself at night to help you sleep in your bed, dog. _

Stewie hadn't seen Brian in so long.

There could have been so many other ways of rekindling their friendship; it wasn't as though Stewie were opposed to the idea. He knew that being near the dog would be difficult when they had initially broken up, but he never meant...to completely wipe Brian from his life.

It would have just needed to take time...time to find a way to trust Brian again, but most importantly...to find a way to forgive him for the misconduct.

And yet Brian was here now...calling this a liberating experience and that Stewie should be grateful.

Grateful.

Grateful for what, Stewie wanted to ask.

He wanted to hear Brian try and make feeble excuses; to try and cover up the fact he was a cold asshole who just couldn't handle he had disregarded something so wonderful until it was gone.

He wanted to hear that more than anything, but this damn animal hadn't changed at all since their parting of ways.

The child had really hoped Brian found someone in those few months and had moved on. Yet it was very clear the mutt had gone through great lengths to keep their old memories alive.

Their...one-sided...memories.

As harsh as it was, Stewie was in a way delighted.

Delighted that Brian was coming to terms with how he had fucked up royally and had lost him. Now it was all coming back to bite him in the ass.

And he could tell that the dog was absolutely desperate and famished for what Stewie had given him in the very beginning.

A reason to be happy with his miserable life.

Stewie who had been nothing but encouraging, loyal, optimistic, and best of all...a wonderful lover.

And really...how dare Brian think for one moment he could act the way he did and get AWAY with his poor behavior.

How dare he.

So it was in those lonely nights that Stewie grew used to his surroundings, no longer frightened of the strange noises around him, no longer afraid to die here. Yet he would take Brian with him.

He would drag that fucking dog to hell with him.

It was the very least Brian deserved.

So he knew he would need to give the mutt reason to believe he had the upper hand in things and that he was calling the shots. Besides, there was something almost romantic about the idea of watching Brian slowly give in to his slow but inevitable demise.

He would be manipulated in such a way.

Stewie just passively giving little hints of advice as the tension at home began to weigh on the dog. Stewie had been there; there to listen, there to plant fear that the dog would need to take matters into his own hands.

However, Stewie hadn't taken into account just how gruesome Brian's murderous escapade would be. Hearing those fowl noises coming from a grown man that was begging for his life to the very end.

And yet Brian kept on beating him.

Again and again and again.

And his fingers clenched a little tighter around Brian's arm.

His eyes wide as he stared at the ceiling above him while the animal beside him continued to slumber as though he hadn't slept before.

Stewie held on tightly, a little nervous now...nervous he'd lose the dog again.

This was how it was supposed to be.

Them together as though nothing could drive them apart.

Yes.

If this was hell...then at least, for now, they were there together to burn.

And so, here they were. Stewie had knowingly driven Brian to this point, had completely turned the tables so the dog would feel as though it was safest here with him. In the same way the mutt had tried to implement the same idea into the child.

Brian had been far too open with his plans which was why everything came to this point. The dog in the cage with the boy, the dog snuggled so close and seeking protection from the very circumstances he created himself, the dog docile and obedient in the way he had tried so hard to convince his captive to be.

He was weak and that was how Stewie wanted it.

The baby gently shifted so he could sit up, his fingers still lazily stroking through fur. Though the stir must have disturbed Brian because he too shifted and began to flutter his eyes.

Both locked eyes with one another

Brian smiling.

Stewie looking deadpan.

"You okay, kid…?"

"I'm fine."

Brian gently stretched, his arms loosely hanging onto Stewie even though the boy was still moving so he could crawl further towards the cage door.

And he felt Brian tighten his hold.

"Stewie…?"

The boy didn't look towards him at first. He wanted to act as though he hadn't heard him, but he was aware of how those arms were hanging on for dear life.

"...Where are you going…?"

"..."

Stewie sighed softly and slowly turned to face the dog, his eyes littered with a sense of desperation that Brian needed to understand.

Understand that he needed to be here now, here where Stewie could see him every day.

Where he could no longer keep making messes for the boy to clean up…

_"Things aren't going very well over there. Lois and Peter seem to be arguing a lot more nowadays. I have to imagine that is entirely due to you not being there. Everyone is so worried, but in a weird way, as I listen to them talk about how worried they are over not knowing where you, I find it oddly relieving being able to hold onto the knowledge that at least I know where you are."_

_He smiled warmly at the infant._

_"I...I have the pleasure of driving out here every day, knowing you'll be right there."_

"Good boy, Bry...good boy."

Stewie gently chuckled, his fingers going to scratch the back of Brian's ear where the animal began to whimper in pleasure and kick his foot the way he always did.

He began to pant, half lidded eyes peering towards Stewie in such delight to be touched again. Touched in a way only Stewie knew how.

There was comfort in that notion.

"You see...I get to come here now...I get to see you here every day...right here...because this is where you need to be now, Bry. You need to stay here because you're safest here."

The boy's choice of words was venomous, but the thrill of it all was laced in the way those words were delivered with such glee.

"I really think this is for the best. This way you won't mess anything else up. You'll stay here, right…? You trust me?"

The boy softly pouted, his bottom lip slightly quivering.

"You'll be here...when I need to come to you...right? Because...things are so hard at home...I'll need you… I'll still need to see you, even if this is where you need to be."

There was a puzzled look in the dog's eyes for a moment before a soft, happy...sigh emitted from the animal.

He even leaned forward to lock his lips against the boy's, one last chaste kiss before they parted, Brian's paws dancing over the child's slender neck. He nodded so happily; he must have felt such a weight lift off his shoulders in that moment.

That moment when he realized he was needed by this child.

That Stewie would do anything to protect him.

"Of course...I'll wait for you here. As long as you want me to."

Stewie smiled in return.

"That's a good boy…"

And as the dog finally withdrew his arms from the boy's frame, Stewie crawled his way out from the cage and he stood up for the first time in what felt like ages. His legs cried from the pain, but he paid no mind as he closed the cage door and locked it securely, resolving to enclose Brian within for whatever amount of time he deemed suitable.

Maybe that time would be forever. He honestly didn't know what was going to come next after today, but that was okay. Only one thing really mattered now.

He was back in control.

The child bent down...his eyes now locked onto Brian's who still looked so relieved. The dog crawled forward, paws coming to grip the cage where Stewie's hands were.

The infant smirked.

"Be back soon."

A truth or a lie?

It didn't matter. It was all fucked and tarnished, anyway. Even now, Stewie knew in his heart that he loved Brian. He knew that Brian had at least been right about one thing. They were bound to each other. And Stewie didn't know if things would be better in time. He didn't know if he would ever truly move on. Seth was still out there, but the idea of going back to that man no longer held the appeal that it used to. As big of an asshole and screwup as Brian was, that didn't change the fact that he was Stewie's asshole.

Stewie's screwup…

No… No one would ever impact his life the way Brian had...for good or for ill...

So, he didn't know if he would ever come back to the animal.

He just needed Brian to believe in that possibility, as he stood up once more, giving Brian one last glance before turning around. There was nothing left to say. He immediately headed for the staircase, slowly ascending up the concrete steps.

As he made it to the very top step...he flipped the light switch off before taking firm hold on the heavy door and closing it behind him, Brian's distant voice trailing after him.

"I love you!"

Stewie laughed sadly.

_That's a...good boy. _


End file.
